The Elder Scrolls of Ice and Fire
by Springtrapeze
Summary: The Forerunners' Elder Scrolls of Wizards, Ice and Fire Book 1 of 3. Emperor Varnus Julius; The Last Dragonborn. After serving in three wars and reigning for 15 Years on The Ruby Throne, He discovers a land far to the East beyond Akavir, through the power of The Elder Scrolls themselves. Life in Tamriel and in this distant land is about to change. [IRREGULAR POSTINGS]
1. I: Shall We Begin?

**Pre-Chapter Notes:**

 **After receiving a couple of reviews recently on addressing concerns over formatting or the way I'm writing the story. I've decided to make a few Pre-Chapter Notes.**

 **When I first started here a couple Years Ago, I was a complete noob on storywriting. I had been planning This Story for Years. Before I was even a Fan of Game of Thrones. Even before I was a Fan of The Elder Scrolls; which started with Skyrim for Me.**

 **Foreshadowing of a greater Expanded Universe in Books 2 and 3 of the Trilogy? We'll see!**

 **Anyway, My formatting was terrible. But now, I've sort of gotten a hand of it, and This Site. A review from a long time ago now expressed concern over formatting. I promptly fixed that. A much more recent review that mentioned it was hard for them to get in to This Story by way of of bad formatting because of text walls still present made Me realize that I "Didn't fix it enough." So, I did.**

 **Another more recent review expressed the person's disliking of something I was including in the story. That will be explained in The Post-Chapter Notes to avoid spoilers. So if you see the same way that person does, just bear with Me to the end of the Chapter and this will be explained.**

 **And Trolls. God, I hate trolls. Everyone hates trolls. I feel that it was necessary to include a good chunk of backstory at the beginning, to summarize what happened between the events of Skyrim and the beginning of This Story. As well as mentioning events that happened even before The Game that attribute to what's going on. When you go and say that I'm having a palpable nerdgasam and that there is "Too much excess fat on this story" because of that, it makes you look like a trolling ass.**

 **Trolls are not welcome here.**

 **Yeah, "Season 8" In This will be heavily different from what we got with The Show. I've already got The Ending thought out. Roughly. Just kinda how on It will lead into Book 2. And a few other things.**

 **Lastly, For those of You coming back here because of the notice I put at the beginning of Chapter 7, let Me state It here. So that Newbies to This Story aren't confused when They see that in Chapter 7. This little Mini-POV right at the beginning was something that was supposed to be in The Story from the very beginning. From when I first published Chapter 1.**

 **But I had completely forgotten It, until now. Some sharp-eyes that like re-reading in progress stories while waiting for New Chapters may have noticed that Chapter 1 has undergone some noticeable edits. Apart from typos, spacing, formatting and punctuation errors in everywhere else, Chapter 1 has undergone the most edits. One small part was altered and expanded on greatly, along with another small part being added quite some time back. Now, the one forgotten part has finally been added. What It was has eluded Me up to just a couple days ago. I have no idea what it was that triggered the memory of this.**

 **So there should definitely be no more changes to Chapter 1 in such a way anymore. Unless there's a few typos, spacing, repetition, or punctuation errors that I STILL missed! Which... if there are, please point them out to Me. I can't stand such errors, especially in My Combined Creation!**

 **And with that being said, enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **I: Shall We Begin?**

 **Mysterious Woman**

Unknown Location

O-One-Twenty-Five Hours

7th of First Seed, 185 4E

A Red-Robed Woman stared into the flames of a lit brazier inquisitively. "What do you see?" A similarly cloaked Man asked Her. "The time is nearly here." She began. "A Throne will be lost to A Usurper. An Ancient Evil will reemerge." She waved Her hands around the flame, before it appeared to form into a ball as she cupped her hands around it, she did not burn. An image of a Man appeared in the fireball: The Last Dragonborn; Varnus Julius.

"Someone will be born later today in a distant land. With the Body of a Man, and the Soul of a Dragon." She continued. "A chain of events will be set in motion that cannot be halted. He will fulfill His already Prophesied Purpose. He will do more beyond that, and eventually will be lead to The Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. He will come in search of a Warrior born in Ice and Fire. He will seek to train Them, so that They can fulfill Their Purpose and destroy an Undead Adversary. All the while Their Mentor assists A Red Dragon in reclaiming It's Throne of Iron."

* * *

 **32 Years Later**

 **Varnus**

The Imperial City  
Eighteen-Hundred Hours, 17th of Last Seed, 217 4E

Emperor Varnus Julius sat there in a chair deep in thought. About the great many feats he had accomplished in the past 16 years.

* * *

From The Destruction of Helgan to The Battle of The Tongues and Beyond.

His mind then focused to finding the Wraithguard Gauntlets and the Hammer named Sunder after being directed to their hiding spot by The Nerevarine after helping him cure Yagrum Bagarn of Corpus Disease. Keening was restored to it's former power. Only with Wraithguard could he lift Sunder and safely use Keening. And he wielded The Dagger alongside that Hammer of Divine Mass against The World-Eater in Sovngarde. He struck critical blow after critical blow. Then, used Keening to deliver the... "death" blow. When he struck, he concentrated on what power to take from Alduin and he took the Thu'um and Ritual Alduin used to resurrect dead dragons.

And apparently this was the last straw needed for Father Akatosh to finish the kill by completely and utterly destroying Alduin's avatar. Casting his incredibly weakened soul into the Pits of Oblivion, ending up in The Deadlands. "Ah. You. Finally, at long last! Now you shall suffer the eternal consequences for permeating the happy-go-lucky Leaper Demon King I once was with this... curse as a Daedra. NOW SUFFER!" Varnus could hear Dagon say this as Alduin's soul arrived in His realm. Almost as if He wanted him to hear. Alduin roared in pain and anger, enough so that some swore he shook The Heavens! Varnus could even hear what He said and what He said had been haunting him to this very day: **_"_ _Dur hi, Dovahkiin! Dii rax wah hin ruus! Hi lost ni nun laat do Zey!_** _ **"**_ **[Curse you, Dragonborn! My teeth to your neck! You have not seen the last of Me!]**

This was after Varnus returned from Aetherius to Nirn. Varnus had then set out upon Tamriel to resurrect several Dragons Alduin had not gotten to, and to get them to swear fealty to him. During the slow agonizing process of rebuilding The Battlespire, which started with reopening the long dormant portal it it. Deep within It's remains, He found the skeleton of Dragonne Papre and resurrected him. He then learned from him that his true name was Maaryolvus. **[Maar. Yol. Vus; Terrorize. Fire. Nirn.]** He also revealed that he was once one of Alduin's Chief Lieutenants, like Odahviing and Paarthurnax were. Dragons that Alduin didn't get to that were killed long before Varnus included Nafaalilargus, Numinex, Grahkrindrog, and Krahjotdaan.

Along with a handful Dragons that were never killed which were Skakmat, Kahvozein, Nahfahlaar, and Ahbiilok. Although he didn't expect to have to fight them in a Duel of The **_Thu'um._** But the reason they did so was to "test and feel" his Thu'um. He had to take all four of them on at the same time too! Unsurprisingly, he beat them, but not without effort. After defeating them, they called for parlay. Which Varnus accepted. And they gladly and eagerly accepted the terms of: He would not "devour" them if they swore fealty to them. Kahvozein even further stated "It would be an honor to serve under you. Dovahkiin, Thuri. Your **_Thu'um_** has the mastery."

Lastly, through a deal with The Ideal Masters he worked out a deal with them to set Durnehviir free. As a literal army of looters was scavenging Castle Volkihar, they came across Valercia. They attacked, and although she struck a great many of them down, she was slain through their overwhelming numbers. When she died, Durnehviir was not set free, even though when she would die, that was the deal in exchange for giving him necromantic powers. As The Ideal Masters "failed" to mention to him that Valerica was a vampire, he became trapped in the Soul Cairn with his soul bound to it. But that changed when Varnus eventually came along and later worked out a deal with The Ideal Masters to free him.

No strings attached surprisingly, although at the time, it was easy enough for Varnus to do as he had recently ascended to The Ruby Throne. And although Durnehviir was now free to go as He wished without being pulled back into The Soul Cairn, His Soul was still bound to it. If he became too grievously wounded He would "instinctively retreat" back to The Soul Cairn to recover. Meaning that he could not be slain by normal means, just like Alduin. The Now Abandoned Castle Volkihar also then came under the protection of The College of Winterhold, in order to prevent meddlers from accessing The Portal To The Soul Cairn.

* * *

The Mages Guild was dissolved shortly after the conclusion of The Oblivion Crisis. However, twelve years earlier in 204 4E he re-founded it. Using his position as Director of the College of Winterhold (which he still technically was) as leverage to further strengthen this decree. And Thus, The Mages Guild was reborn. He then named Tolfdir Headmaster of the College of Winterhold. The Arcane University was back in business, they set up Guild Halls all across Cyrodiil, High Rock, Hammerfell, Skyrim, Argonia, and Orsinium. Even in the overseas Territories of Cathnoquey, Yneslea and Esroniet to the East, Rosacrea to the North, and Pyandonea to the South.

He also swayed The College of Winterhold into the fold, as It used to be part of The Old Mages Guild. Representing the headquarters of It's interests and assets in Skyrim. He opened New Colleges in all the aforementioned territories, excluding Cyrodiil as The Arcane University was already there, Skyrim as The College of Winterhold was already there, and Morrowind due to influence by The Wizards of House Telvanni and because Morrowind was not part of The Empire.

After this, as his last act as Director of The Mages Guild, is when he ordered the Reconstruction of The Battlespire. And naming Yagrum Bagarn Director of The Mages Guild and Headmaster of The Arcane University. The Mages Guild also has no influence in Elsweyr, Valenwood or The Summerset Isles because of influence of The Thalmor Wizards and The Aldmeri Dominion. With The Battlespire rebuilt, the Traditional Training Regime for The Shadow Legion could resume.

* * *

Yagrum Bagarn. Last of the Dwemer. Tonal Architect answering to Master Tonal Architect Kagrenac. Easily the most brilliant Living Being alive today, next to Paarthurnax. Although his exposure to Corpus Disease rendered him Immortal. As well as complete immunity to all disease and poison. Thanks to assistance from The Nerevarine and The Last Dragonborn, they rediscovered the cure to the horrible affliction. Although the "cure" only eliminated the bad symptoms and left the two "good ones" behind. He removed his eight mechanical Dwarven Centurion Spider legs and replaced with two mechanical humanoid legs adjusted for for the optimal height he was with his real legs. "Finally, I can move about normally again!" He said. Varnus had a puzzled look on his face, he though he would've been taller. Varnus started to speak. "I thought-" But Yagrum cut him off. "Why do you think we're also referred to as Dwarves?" He said, almost as if he knew was Varnus was asking. That was back in 202 4E. Alduin having been slain just 2 Months earlier on the 21st of Evening Star, 201 4E.

Thanks to him, Civilization had a much better understanding of his people. He also brought numerous Technological Accomplishments into our society; unfinished projects from before His People disappeared. Including a number of things commonly found or observed in the ruined Cities. Such as Steam Power and Plumbing, which were typically controlled by Control Cubes, and were also used for unlocking and locking doors to something important, just like Attunement Spheres.

As for the Steam Power, he made it so that Steam Engines could be put on Ships, greatly bolstering their speed. As well as finding a way to "power" the Mine Cart , the Railway was born, the Transimperial Railway was laid down in all corners of The Empire. And the parts of The Empire overseas laid down Railways of their own. He also made a machine called a Printing Press, which took loads of ink and pressed it into letters forming sentences of information on sheets of parchment.

The Black Horse Courier started using these for writing their Newspapers almost immediately. Yagrum also seemed to be the only one who knew how to harness the Knowledge inside Lexicons to the fullest extent, which is part of how he was able to complete these projects. He also used The Orrery at The Arcane University for some of them too.

Varnus once asked Yagrum about that "Sun" at the center of the City of Blackreach, on how while searching for an Elder Scroll in the City; he inadvertently Shouted in it's direction when he was shouting a Falmer Warrior to pieces. He heard it "ring" and a Dragon appeared seemingly out of nowhere and attacked him, which he subsequently slew.. He also made mention of the Dragon being crippled, unable to fly. And having a visibly injured head. "Ah. That would have been Vulthuryol." Yagrum began. "He had flown down here through a crevice during The Dragon War to rest. Until an earthquake created a cave-in, closing the crevice, trapping him here. He quickly came across some of My People and began to slaughter and eat them. He spoke..."

 _ **"Zu'u aal kos trapped tum het nu, nuz Alduin, Thuri lost called fah fin dinok do pah joor, same goes fah**_ _ _ **hi**__ _ **pathetic lir.**_ ** _Zu'u los Vulthuryol, fraan bah do Dii Zul!_** _ **"**_ **[I may be trapped down here now, but Alduin, My Overlord has called for the death of all Mortals, same goes for** ** _you_** **pathetic weaklings. I am Vulthuryol, feel the wrath of My Voice!]"**

"Thousands were killed in the resulting firestorms, nearly reducing Blackreach to barren rocks. Until some of our Dwarven Ballistas landed some well placed shots in his wings and wing-joints. This sent him crashing to the ground, further injuring him. Two Dwarven Centurion Masters charged in at him, he toppled one of them when he set it ablaze, but he was too late to do the same to the other one when it delivered a crushing blow to his head with it's hammer-arm, knocking him out."

"I was surprised when I learned that even that wasn't enough to kill him. Those things can literally flatten you. They said he was quite a big one too. Instead of finishing him off, they decided to imprison him within Blackreach's "Sun" using incantations your mind can't even comprehend. But you were able to remove them just with Your Thu'um. One that is merely kinetic energy built up through sound, no less. But yes, our "Suns" are used as Light Sources, and Prisons. The one here in Blackreach is actually the only one we ever built, come to think of it. As none of our Cities were quite as massive and open as Blackreach is." He finished.

"Despite being Director of the Mages Guild and Headmaster of The Arcane University and having sole unrestricted access to the Headmaster's Quarters, he spent most of his time in Blackreach, the Capital City of His People's Civilization. Although he did link a Portal to and from his quarters at The Arcane University to his Workshop here in Blackreach which was activated by an Attunment Sphere. Along with subsequent portals at his Workshop to and from all the other Dwemer Cities scattered across Skyrim, High Rock, Hammerfell and Morrowind. (Excluding those completely destroyed by The Red Mountain)

Only He, along with The Emperor, Chancellor, Shogun of The Blades, and Supreme Commander of The Armed Forces had unrestricted access to these portals and the ruined cities. Permission for accessing the Cities could only be granted by Yagrum or Emperor Varnus. He even launched a massive restoration effort undertaken by Graduate Mages with Dwarven Automatons alongside them. Clearing all the rock and debris and repairing the damaged areas.

* * *

The Red Mountain. Once The Largest Volcano in all of Tamriel, forming the largest island in all of Tamriel; Vvardenfell. Now but a shadow of what it once was. In 5 4E, Baar Dau; The Ministry of Truth; slammed into the City of Vivec, leaving no trace of it except for a crater which quickly filled with water. The impact lead to The Red Year that same year. In which The Red Mountain utterly exploded. Lava and Pyroclastic flows covered the massive Island, Plumes spread out in all directions, blanketing Morrowind's Mainland and the southern portion of the nearby island of Solstheim to the Northwest with ash and pumice.

Argonia, Skyrim's Mainland and Cyrodiil got some of it too. A number of Dunmer fled from Morrowind to Solstheim, which The High King of Skyrim at the time gave control of the Island to Morrowind's government 7 Years Later in 12 4E. The entire southern half of Vvardenfell was gone, sank beneath the waves, the central portion of the northern half of Vvardenfell sank as well. This new area of water was named the Scathing Bay as it's waters were boiling hot.

The Scathing Bay initially was just the crater where Vivec once stood, before The Red Mountain Erupted.

All that remained of Vvardenfell were the northwestern and northeastern portions of the island, which were later simply named West Vvardenfell and East Vvardenfell when the Dunmer began the slow agonizing process of resettling in their ruined homeland. The Archipelago Sheograd just on the sea of Ghosts to the North and the large island on Zafirbel Bay to the East survived The Red Year too. All that remained of Vvardenfell which in it's entirety made up Red Mountain itself was but a Caldera, mostly underwater, but including the parts still above water too.

Back during his time in Apocrypha, just after he defeated Miraak and before he departed. Varnus asked Hermaues Mora a few very important questions. Questions the whole world was dying to have answered. "Was Sheogorath behind Baar Dau? Was The Great Collapse really caused by Tidal Waves generated by aftershocks from The Red Year? And Was The Sleeping Tree in Skyrim really formed by a fragment that was blasted from Red Mountain when it erupted during The Red Year?" After receiving no answer after a short while, he turned back to the Black Book to return to Nirn and touched it, right as he was leaving Hermaues Mora finally responded. "Yes."

During His Fight with Miraak, after having been weakened enough to promptly devour the Souls of The Dragons Kruziikrel and Relonikiv, Miraak was weakened again and attempted to devour Sahrotaar's Soul. But Varnus decided that was NOT going to happen. He interrupted Miraak's Devour Shout, by running him through with His Gladius. Preventing the "permanent death" of His New Companion.

* * *

In 6 4E, the Argonians started invading Morrowind, at the bidding of The Hist and allegedly the Thalmor prodding them along as well. Much of Southern Morrowind was lost to the Argonians, and apparently most holdings of House Telvanni. The combination of The Red Year forced most Dunmer to flee to Solstheim, (then part of Skyrim) Skyrim itself, and Cyrodiil.

By 201 4E, the Argonians have been pushed back to the southern end of the Deshaan Plain. By then, Sadrith Mora had been rebuilt on the large island on Zafirbel Bay, the Sheograd Archipelago was resettled and on West Vvardenfell, the Cities of Gnisis and Balmora have been mostly rebuilt at their original locations, as well as many new Telvanni Strongholds on East Vvardenfell. Balmora wouldn't be able to be rebuilt to it's former glory as where it stood, half of it is now underwater, and with House Hlaalu exiled, House Redoran stepped in.

The following year, The Mede Dynasty came to an end when Emperor Titus Mede II was assassinated. Rumors had spread saying that this has delighted The Thalmor, but after Varnus ascended to The Ruby Throne a short time later in the late months of 202 4E, new rumors spread of The Thalmor's displeasure. Also, that they are even scared of him. However, everyone was completely oblivious as to who exactly killed Titus Mede II, only knowing that The Dark Brotherhood was responsible. He had joined and become Master of The Thieves Guild much earlier in the Year.

One of the first things he did as Emperor was retire The Penitus Oculatus from their duty as The Emperor's personal security force, making them exclusive to National Security and Law Enforcement. He invited The Blades which he helped rebuild before he became Emperor to be The Emperor's Personal Security Force again. Shogun Delphine agreed. Her, along with Esbern, and 13 others left Sky Haven Temple to resettle in Cloud Ruler Temple. Delphine was at first reluctant to let Varnus continue to work with them, as he outright refused to kill Paarthurnax and Odahviing, but after informing her that Emperor Titus Mede II was dead and that he was going to play "The Game" for The Ruby Throne, as well the fact that those two Dragons had sworn their service to him along with more numbering up in the hundreds of thousands! And that he had resurrected a number of Dragons that Alduin didn't get to as well.

Delphine called him a "Monster that must be put down" and drew her Katana, but he simply shouted her down without lifting a finger. **_"ZUN HAAL VIIK! FUS RO DAH!"_** He stood her up and throttled her against a wall. He lastly told her in a cold stern voice that "A wise man once told me that Dragons coexisting and even working with _**Joor**_ was Their Destiny, either accept this, or you shall be _left behind._ " Which was something Paarthurnax said to him, as a matter of fact, minus that last part.

Varnus also told him and The Graybeards of his plans. Arngeir responding with "That is your choice, as Dragonborn, and quite frankly, The Ruby Throne is Your Birthright. Even if You weren't Dragonborn, I feel that you will discover why I said this with time." Delphine reluctantly, and yet eagerly; agreed. Varnus had persuaded Fultheim to come back to The Blades after he got the truth out of him by bringing Delphine to him at the Nightgate Inn in The Town of Helarchen Creek, which confirmed his theory. Fultheim gathered his things, including His Armor from the farmhouse he shared with someone that kept his secret safe. And he left with The Others.

Varnus had also rustled up a dozen reputable Mercenaries from across Skyrim to help rebuild The Blades. After they had settled in at Cloud Ruler Temple, and after Varnus took The Throne, people arrived at Cloud Ruler Temple's doorstep wanting to join The Blades by the thousands. Most of which were Legionnaires either retired or discharged so They could do this. Soon, all The Former Strongholds of The Blades all across the Empire were well garrisoned and supplied, including Sky Haven Temple.

* * *

In 209 4E Emperor Varnus Julius was approached by an Orc that the Orcish Tribes had named their King with a request to officially declare the Fourth Orsinium as an official Province of Tamriel for the promise of Fealty to The Empire. Varnus recognized this Orc as Chief Gularzob. The Two of Them worked out a deal with the Sultan of Hammerfell and The Orcish King. The Orcs had declared a region consisting of the entire Dragontail Mountains Reigon in Hammerfell, which ended at Iliac Bay as the new Orsinium. This also consisted of Hammerfell's entire land boarder with High Rock and the City of Dragonstar; the regional seat.

After intense negotiations and honeyed words by The Emperor, and no one wanting to see another War Against the Orcs; The Sultan finally relented and agreed after nearly an hour of negotiation. The three of them then returned to The Imperial City and jointly issued **The Orsinium Proclamation.** Which states that the Dragontail Mountains Region of Hammerfell to is to be recognized as an it's own Province of Tamriel named Orisinium; making The Nine Provinces of Tamriel into Ten, and Hammerfell swearing Fealty back into The Empire with the promise of Military Support.

The lands The Orcs picked was also a smart move, it went as far west as to part of the coast of Iiliac Bay, this meant that they would be able to have not just an Army, but a Navy too. And not just Merchant Caravans but Merchant Ships and Fleets too. Militarily and Economically beneficial. But mainly it was because most of the Tribal Orcs had Their Strongholds in that area, those that didn't promptly packed up and moved in there. Some Redguards living in the region opposed this, though some supported it.

In late 211 4E, The Accession War was STILL ongoing, with only sporadic border skirmishes now and again. The Argonians were staring to push back into Morrowind, first heading towards Mournhold which was still being rebuilt. Emperor Varnus heard about this and approached the High Council of Morrowind. He offered the aid of His Legions and Dragons in exchange for an Alliance with The Empire. When The Neravarine, Councilor Lleril Morvayn of House Redoran, and Master Neloth of House Telvanni filled them in on Emperor Varnus' reputation as well as the handful of good deeds for Morrowind Itself on Solstheim, they agreed.

The Imperial Legions fought alongside House Redoran's Army and House Telvanni's Wizards. With Emperor Varnus Julius Himself leading the charge with the Sixteenth Legion. The Dragons also flying ahead, setting fire to the swamps. Together they pushed the Argonians back in the Charge at Mournhold in early 212 4E and out of Morrowind down into Argonia itself, finally putting an end to the whopping 218-Year-Long War at the Battle for Helstrom late the following year and Emperor Varnus Julius Himself struck down the Argonian King Claudraz. The killing blow being Varnus disarming him and decapitating him with his Skyforge Steel Gladius: Dragonclaw. It's hilt and the blade were decorated with Imperial Markings.

The Argonian Kingsguards still standing noticed this and lunged at Varnus in a burst of rage, though he still managed to cut them down, one of them nearly cut him with a dagger. His helmet was knocked off earlier in the fight. He took a look around at all the carnage. Numerous bodies of many races. It at this moment he noticed everyone else staring at him. "Take those who surrendered to the jails." He commanded. With King Claudraz dead, and Helstrom occupied, Argonia had been fully subjugated and annexed by The Empire.

The Massive Cavalry Charge at 100,000 strong, with Dragons flying overhead into the greater numbers of Argonian ranks bearing down on Mournhold. Varnus remarked as being the most invigorating moment of His life. He weeped for it's memory. Even though He came to be known as a Wise and Benevolent Emperor; He longed to taste a battle of this magnitude again. People from inside the city remarked that the thundering of 100,000 sets of hooves was enough to make the ground shake.

* * *

A long time afterwords, Emperor Varnus sent a Courier to Alinor; Capital City of The Aldmeri Dominion to call over Eran Granthar: King of The Dominion. To meet with him in The Imperial City. When King Eran arrived, Varnus asked him a question. "Do you have it?"

"Well, you did ask for Me to bring it, so yes." Eran replied. "Let me see it." Varnus took what was the original copy of The White Gold Concordat and read it over. "So... what is the reason for us doing this?" Eran inquired. Varnus didn't answer directly. Instead, He let out an audible "Hmm. Yes." and then in a daring move... threw it into a lit brazier nearby. Eran just stood there in shock, gaping slightly. "Praise Mighty Talos!" Varnus boomed with pride. The citizens gathered around the two entourages (a number of them Nords) erupted into cheers and applause. The Eight just became The Nine once again. Eran finally spoke. His voice full of bitterness and a devilishly maniacal tone towards the end. "This. Isn't. Over. We've anticipated this would happen at some point, so we've been preparing ever since You took The Throne. _You'd better watch yourself now. You. Have. Been warned."_

King Eran turned face and marched off with his retinue following close behind. All the feeling of pride and joy left Varnus as it turned to burning curiosity and fear. **What are you talking about, Eran? What are you planning, you bastard?!** He thought. The crowd around him oblivious to the look on his face continued their cheers and applause. He went back inside the White Gold Tower and sat upon The Ruby Throne to dwell on what just happened.

Then a familiar face entered the Throne Room; the Argonian Veezara.

He owed Varnus his life for saving him that day in the slaughter on the Dark Brotherhood's Falkreath Sanctuary. After Varnus annexed Argonia as Emperor, he contacted Veezara and together with the maniacal jester; Cicero went before King Tibaava, the Son of the Late King Claudraz to "resurrect" the Order of the Shadowscales. King Tibaava dispatched Veezara together with Cicero to gather up 100 Argonians from all over Tamriel born under the Sign of The Shadow. 50 Male and 50 Female. They established Headquarters in the Argonian City of Archon as originally planned. King Tibaava named Veezara Grandmaster of The Order, and Cicero returned to his Brothers and Sisters at The Brotherhood Sanctuary in Dawnstar, Skyrim.

"Listener, our moles have uncovered most troubling news. They have discovered that the Thalmor have been plotting another war against The Empire ever since Your Coronation." He could hear Varnus gasp. "How long do we have?" He asked in a shaky voice. "We aren't sure. it could be Days. Weeks. Months. Years even. You should convene a meeting between The Heads of The Empire's Provinces as quickly as possible."

A week later, they all convened in the Throne Room. When he broke the news to them, they all wore horror-stricken faces, even the guards, though a few didn't even react. No one else already knew apart from those high in the Dark Brotherhood, Thieves Guild, The Blades, and Shadowscales. (Including Veezara) Along with King Tibaava, and one seat of the Small Council: Master of Whispers: Brynjolf.

Apart from being Master of the Thieves Guild after Varnus passed the torch to him, he held this seat in The Emperor's Council. So he left Leadership Duties for The Guild to Delvin and Vex. As apart from Shop Extortion, Big Planned-Out Heists, Smuggling, Forgeries, "Fishing," and "Planting," The Thieves Guild made for an excellent network of Informants. And The Dark Brotherhood made for deadly "Secret" Bodyguards.

Outraged by this revelation, The Heads ordered for Military Production to be significantly increased and to recruit a great many more men. The Maormer of Pyandonea caught wind of this and after being approached by their King whom offered a Pledge of Fealty as their hatred for The Dominion; to everyone else's surprise; was also greater than their own. Emperor Varnus gladly welcomed them into The Empire. He was also deeply disturbed by the fact that Their King told him that he knows why they greatly increased their Military Production. Hence why they came to offer their assistance in the first place. They weren't oblivious as to what goes on Up North.

This alarmed him, he began to fear that The Thalmor already knew too, He along with King Orgnum (Pyandonea's King) went and convened with The Rulers of the other Provinces under The Empire. While they were in session about this possibility, a Courier working for The Blades delivered him an ominous, unsigned letter bearing the seal of The King of the Third Aldmeri Dominion. It read:

 **So much for the element of surprise.**

His eyes widened. **They** ** _do_** **know!** He thought. He bolted up from The Ruby Throne, dropping the note in the process, and went to a nearby restroom to splash some water on his face and take a piss that he barely managed to contain when he read that foreboding message. He then went back to inform them all that they did in fact know.

That was two months ago, on the 1st of Midyear. Over the course of a fortnight.

* * *

"Dragonborn, are you alright?" One of his Twelve Blades Bodyguards present asked. Snapping Varnus' mind back to the present. "Y-yes, I'm fine Stenvar."

"I'm just making sure."

"It's just that... it's been 16 years now since That Fateful Day on the 17th of Last Seed. That's Today. Yes... 16 Years Ago Today, I was a hair away from meeting my end. When Alduin the World-Eater destroyed the Town of Helgan up in Skyrim."

"By the Gods! That's today?!"

"Yep. It sure is, Hadvar."

Just then, a Herald sounded off. "AND NOW, FOR THE FINAL CONTESTANTS!" Fanfare music played. "The last one already? Did I miss a few?"

"Yeah, You completely phased out during the intermission of the 24th Match an hour ago. This is Match 30. Are You sure You're alright, Imperator?"

"I'm fine, Hadvar, I'm fine. Just had a lot on my mind. Let's see how this one goes." They were at The Coliseum. Viewing This Month's Gladiatorial Games. Earlier that day in the morning hours, they were at the Circus Maximus for This Year's Horse Race, Next Week would be the Monthly Chariot Races.

Varnus overheard a few Food Vendors selling their concessions. "GET YOUR SURILIE BROTHERS WINE, THREE-YEAR VINTAGE, RIGHT HERE!" One called. "PIZZA PIES! FRESH FROM THE OVEN HE-ERE!" Called another. "GET YOUR PORK CHOPS HERE! NICE'N'JUICY!" Called a third.

"AT THE BLUE GATE, WE HAVE AN ORC BRUTE, FROM ORISINIUM: THE SKULLLLLLLLLCRUNCHERRRRRRR!" The crowd cheered, some chanting his name. "AND AT THE YELLOW GATE, WE HAVE OUR GRAND CHAMPION. HERE TO DEFEND HIS TITLE. A NORD FROM THE CITY OF WINDHELM IN SKYRIM: DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAGONHEART!" The crowd cheered, many more chanting his name.

"Wasn't Dragonheart the name Your 5th Great Grandfather; Augustus picked for his time in The Coliseum Dragonborn?"

"Yes, Erik. Yes it was."

Augustus Julius. A man who was named a Champion of Cyrodiil. Most famously remembered as The Hero of Kvatch. One day, several Months after the conclusion of The Oblivion Crisis; he entered a Portal on an Island out on Niben Bay East of the City of Bravil. He never re-emerged.

Varnus could hear some people in the audience nearby placing bets as the Betkeepers walked down the isles.

"10 Silver Remans on Dragonheart!"

"50 Silver Remans on The Skullcruncher!"

Then Hadvar stood up and placed a bet of his own.

"2,000 Gold Septims on Dragonheart!"

He heard a few "Ooo's" from the audience around them.

"BETTING POOL'S CLOSED! NOW LOWERRRRRRRRRRR THE GATES!"

And with that, the gates lowered. Dragonheart drew his sword, and simply started walking forward, whilst The Skullcruncher drew a Warhammer and charged at him with a roar of fury.

Varnus watched as The Skullcruncher closed in on Dragonheart. He swung his Orcish Warhammer high, and brought the hammer down. But Dragonheart simply sidestepped the would-be death blow. He swept at his legs with his Longsword, knocking The Skullcruncher to the ground. The crowd gasped with anticipation. Dragonheart then spun his sword into a downward stabbing stance. And plunged his sword into the huge Orc's chest. His mouth gargled with blood as the life left his eyes. The crowd went batshit crazy as Dragonheart raised a hand to them. Which seemed to make them go even crazier, some started hooting. Varnus cracked an amused grin at this. The Herald sounded off loud enough so the crowd quieted down a little to hear him.

"IT'S OVER! IT"S OVER! THE SKULLCRUNCHER IS DEAD! THE SKULLCRUNCHER IS DEAD! DRAGONHEART WINS! DRAGONHEART MAINTAINS HIS TITLE AS GRAND CHAMPION! If You bet on Dragonheart, speak to a Betkeeper at their Kiosk to collect Your Winnings."

"Not bad, Hadvar." Varnus said as the former stood up to go to a Betkeeper's Kiosk. "The fact that Dragonheart was Your Forefather's Gladiator name inspired Me to place a bet on him." Varnus laughed. Brynjolf approached him. "Boss, Yagrum Bagarn and some Heads in The Mages' Guild request an audience with ya over at The Arcane University. Says they've got some new contraptions to show ya."

"Tell him I'll be right there."

"Will do."

Apart from being Director of The Mages Guild, Yagrum Bagarn had also become known for being a Scientist and an Inventor. Professions that came in handy from his time as a Master Crafter working for The Chief Tonal Architect; Kagrenac within the long-gone Dwemer Civilization. Which had ended when they all simply vanished without a trace way back in 700 1E when Kragenac used His Tools on the Heart of Lorkhan. Biology. Anatomy. Physcology. Chemistry. Meteorology. Geology. Seismology. Volcanology. Machinery. Astronomy. He knew it all.

Varnus made his way to The Arcane University with Stenvar, Erik, and 11 other Bladesmen, one of which was a towering High Elf clad in Elven Glass Armor. Apart from His Akaviri Katana, He was also armed with a Dagger, Bow, and Quiver full of Arrows, all made of the same material as His armor. They were referred to as Glass Armor and Weapons due to their glassy appearance which came from one of the main "ingredients" in forging them: Obsidian. The Supreme Commander of The Empire's Armed Forces was tagging along with them too. Yagrum and several Master Mages were waiting for them outside the University's front door.

"Ahh! So good to see you, Varnus!"

"Likewise, Yagrum."

"We have some New Powerful Weapons to show You! Believe Me when I say they are going to blow your mind!" He imitated a rimshot. The little half-machine Elf gestured towards the building. "Come and see. Follow us." Stenvar whispered to Varnus. "Dragonborn, How was it he came to having metal legs again?"

"I'll tell You later, now shush."

They followed Yagrum inside to His Personal Quarters. There was a Mage standing next to a pedestal on a platform of Dwemer-make. Yagrum reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal cube. He inserted it into the pedestal. The platform lit up. Yagrum spoke to the Mage that was waiting there for him. "Remove the Control Cube once we've all gone through."

"Right, Sir."

"Kinda crowded in here." A Dunmer Bladesmen piped up. "Follow Me through the Portal and your claustrophobia will be remedied immediately." Yagrum responded, he then spoke aloud. "Blackreach." The platform opened a portal as if linking up with the other end. "Follow Me." He vanished into the portal, and everyone else followed suit. The Mage that was there waiting for them removed the Control Cube from the Pedestal as commanded. Closing the portal.

* * *

Nineteen-Hundred Hours, 17th of Last Seed 217 4E  
Blackreach, Skyrim

When they emerged, they realized they were in Skyrim. In the Underground City of Blackreach, they made note of Dwarven Automatons all around them, hard at work with repairs. A number of Dwemer Cities were still in the process of restoration. Five Spiders went skittering by, their metal legs clinking on the stone floor. Two Sphere Masters stood sentinel at the door into Yagrum's Workshop, folded up in their idle Sphere Form. "If you all will excuse Me, allow Me to go and bring these out here from My Workshop." Yagrum and the Master Mages accompanying him went inside the Workshop to retrieve the inventions. They all sat down at a table outside the Workshop that looked as if it was recently placed there.

A few minutes had passed before anyone spoke again. "What's taking him so long?" A Bladesmen asked. "We haven't even been sitting here for five minutes, you pussy." Quipped a Nord. "He'll come out here when he comes out here, he never even specified when, Fultheim." There was a brief pause. "Are You sure about that, Legolas?" The towering Altmer shook his head. "Yes." He replied slightly irritated. "Bloody wonderful, must've dozed off when he said that." A female Argonian spoke next. "He said nothing about waiting in the briefing Brynjolf gave us."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Fathoms."

"I have a feeling he'll be out very soon." Erik said. "You're probably right." Varnus replied as if he knew.

* * *

Varnus then recalled to himself on how he had known Legolas ever since he first arrived in Whiterun just after Alduin destroyed Helgan. Outside the City is when Varnus first met the strikingly beautiful huntress Aela. She was four years older than him, had long, flowing ginger hair that went all the way down to her hips. She wielded a Skyforge Steel Bow and Arrow, an alike Dagger. And wore Ancient Nord Armor that was split into halves that bared her belly. She also wore alike Boots and Greaves, but no Helmet or Gauntlets.

Legolas was a member of the Companions like Aela and had just overheard him speaking to Jarl Balgruuf about the Dragon Attack. He told Varnus he was investigating this attack on behalf of the Companions. Legolas brought Varnus before Kodlak Whitemane, which is also when he found out he had already met Aela. Legolas said to him "I can see the way you're looking at her, good luck. The face paint she used to have made her look a bit more intimidating." Before too long. Varnus was going to Dustman's Cairn with Aela. And then later waking up at Gallows Rock to the sight of Her. For the first several times he saw her, he found himself feeling _a bit hot and very hard._ He then eventually found himself becoming Harbinger of the Companions.

By then, he was able to finally get going to Bleak Falls Barrow. With Legolas and Aela alongside him. They witnessed him kill Mirmunir and discover he was Dragonborn. They were with him every step of the way up until he temporarily left Aela to go to Skuldafn with Legolas. (There wasn't room for all three of them) Just before he and Legolas flew off on Odahviing's back. Aela confessed her love for Varnus. He clearly had grown to feel the same way, especially when She pointed out he was never very subtle. And they sealed this moment with an embrace and a kiss. Seeing her again atop the Throat of the World after his victory was one of the happiest moments of his life. She revealed that she had also cured herself of Lycanthropy as he, Vilkas and Farkas previously had. Her reason being she had a change of heart, and wanted to be able to see him again after physical death. This occurred while Varnus and Legolas were away.

Aela and Legolas were with him at the College of Winterhold. They fought alongside him in the Skyrim Civil War and the War of The Dawn. They went with him to Solstheim. His lover and his best friend.

When Emperor Titus Mede II was assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood. He had no living heirs. Both of his sons died. The eldest during the Great War and the second during the Skyrim Civil War. He had no daughters. No more living relatives. The Empire called for Varnus to seize the moment and take The Ruby Throne. Unware that he was the one that killed Titus Mede II. Varnus gladly accepted. He then proposed to Aela. But sadly, she turned him down. Saying that life wasn't for her. She was also reluctant to let him go. But fortunately, they managed to part ways on good terms. And he named her Harbinger of the Companions after him. Which she gladly accepted and stated that she would never forget the time they spent together.

However, Legolas did leave with Varnus. He also assisted him, Delphine, Esbern, Fultheim and 12 others in reforming The Blades. And has since then has always been one of The Blades assigned as one of his Personal Bodyguards. Legolas was born in the City of Alinor, to a famous Thalmor Politician, never said who though, just that he was "dead to him now."

* * *

 **I guess your history will forever remain unknown to me, old friend.** Varnus thought to himself.

A Centurion came slowly thundering by, it was carrying what appeared to be a large box full of what Varnus guessed was rubble or tools. Just then, the door to Yagrum's Workshop opened and he came out accompanied by the Master Mages that went inside with him. They were carrying several things. Varnus spoke. "What devices have you got for the World this time, Yagrum? Looks like some sort of weapon."

"It is." he answered. "As I stated in the letter. The bow and arrow, the crossbow and quarrel, and all currently used pieces of artillery will become obsolete once I finalize these little toys and they're put in to full use. Currently they're nothing but untested prototypes. I call them: Guns. I'll start with the Hand-Gun, or: Firearm. Now keep in mind, these are rather... explosive. There's a chance they could misfire and blow up in your hands, seriously hurting or even killing You. There will still be the chance for that once they're in circulation although that will be almost nigh."

"Can't afford to lose You, Yagrum. There are still so many Dwemer secrets buried or locked away that we need for You to show to the world." Varnus said, rather concerned.

They all watched attentively as some other Mages set up several training dummies. One had a shield and armor, another had just armor, and three more had neither. Yagrum then stuck a little ball in through the hole on the front of the firearm, pulled back a "hammer" with his thumb. Everyone heard a small hiss. Yagrum then smiled, he pointed the firearm at the dummy and then pulled a trigger. The gun shot off with a loud bang. Everyone jumped in their seats at the loud noise, Yagrum didn't even flinch.

The shot struck the shield dummy... in the shield. Yagrum spoke. "The bullet was absorbed by the shield. The same will happen with the armor. One day, I will have made the bullet even better so that as it will pass right on through the shield or armor. We're currently taking into consideration in making armor vests and special glass shields that can absorb a more advanced, currently nonexistent bullet. Though that is decades away from being worked on."

Yagrum reloaded the gun, moved to the next dummy and fired. The bullet hit the dummy square in the chest. "Remove the breastplate." The assistant took the breastplate off the dummy and handed it to Yagrum. "You can see where it hit. There is an entry hole, but you turn it around and there is no exit hole. Like the shield, the armor absorbed the shot. However, Shields and Armor will only hold up to a certain point. If they've taken too many hits, they'll be damaged to the point that they're unusable. Making You more vulnerable to getting shot and killed."

Yagrum reloaded the gun and moved to the next dummy and fired. The shot hit the leg and the dummy toppled. "Direct hit to the Femoral Artery. Major bloodloss. Without medical attention, he would bleed out and die in just a few minutes. If he managed to stop the bleeding, but didn't get the bullet surgically removed, he would succumb to lead poisoning over the course of several hours, or days. But usually, a rupturing of the Femoral or any major artery is fatal, regardless." Yagrum walked back over the table and set the Hand-Gun down, only to pick up a much bigger one.

"The smaller Hand-Gun I am calling a Pistol, this one I am calling a Musket, An improvement over the Dwarven Arquebus, which never even had it's first prototype manufactured before My people disappeared whilst I traveled The Planes of Oblivion."

He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small paper bag that when he opened it, everyone saw it was filled with some sort of black powder. "This is Gunpowder. The backbone behind the bullet. Internal mechanisms that are activated by pulling the trigger is what propels the bullet from the chamber. _That_ makes the bang. The Gunpowder is made from a combination of Sulfur, Charcoal, and Potassium Nitrate. Charcoal is created through Slow Pyrolysis; which is the heating of wood or other organic materials in the absence of Oxygen. Potassium Nitrate is made through a series of transmutations that first create other elements."

Yagrum propped the Musket up against himself, the front end facing the ceiling of the massive Cavern in which Blackreach lay. He took the bag of gunpowder and poured it down the muzzle of the barrel. He then took a noticeably larger shot and dropped it in, he then took a thin metal rod. "This right here is a Ramrod." He inserted it into the muzzle and moved it up and down. One of The Blades Agents that came with Emperor Varnus started snickering, Varnus looked over at him and just shook his head smirking.

Yagrum then removed the muzzle and set it down. He hefted up the Musket and aimed down the sights on it and pulled the trigger. The Musket went off with a noticeably louder bang than the Pistol. The bullet struck the dummy in the head and it fell backwards to the floor. "Point of entry: Forehead. Skull pierced. Shot's lodged in the brain. With the damage to his brain, he would already be dead. In a fraction of a second after impact."

"Now I'm impressed." Said one of The Blades.

"Lastly, this is the Shotgun. What makes it different from the others is that instead of loading it with one shot, it's loaded with a cartridge containing several "shots." That when fired, spread out for area of effect damage. At close range you don't even have to aim down the sights to do anything, just point and shoot. But for the sake of demonstrating just how powerful it is, watch what happens when I fire with it pressed up against his skull."

Now, the Shotgun is very loud compared to the others and has quite a kick to it. Much greater than the others. If you don't have a good grip on it, it'll go flying backwards several feet when you fire. And you can break your shoulder if you hold it wrong." Yagrum opened up the gun at the back end of the barrel, stuck a cartridge in, closed it up, and cocked a pump on the bottom of the gun towards the front. It made a clicking noise. Yagrum pressed the muzzle up against the dummy's head and pulled the trigger. That was really damn loud. The dummy fell over, little pieces of it's head went everywhere. Stenvar wheezed a laugh. "I Love it already."

"Just wait until you see what the Cannon can do."

Yagrum walked over to the table and set the Shotgun down, and walked over to something covered and pulled the tarp off. _"This._ Is the Cannon. Ballistas, Springalds and Scorpions, Siege Towers and Battering Rams will all become obsolete." He gestured to another Cannon" And the _Mortar_ will replace the Onagers, Catapults, Mangonels, Trebuchets and Couillard. And Our Navy's Warships can be armed with them too. Though we probably could still use Ladders and definitely still dig Sapping Tunnels. And remember, Gunpowder is _HIGHLY_ Explosive! If a barrel full of it gets shot at or catches on fire, it'll create a massive explosion. If a shed used to store it or the reserves for it on a Ship gets hit; The shed pretty much gets vaporized and the Ship's stern is nearly blown off. Very devastating, very dangerous, and quite deadly."

"The Cannonball can also be heated up before firing to launch an Incendiary Round, starting a fire in the hole where it hits. They are best used to burn away the sails on a Ship. It can also be loaded with Grapeshot, a large canister full of little pellets like the ones used in the Guns; Canister Shot is similar to that but It's intended to be used on land. Use at close range only against a large formation of infantry or when you're right up alongside an enemy ship. And lastly, exclusive for the Ship-mounted Cannons we have Chain Shot. Two cannonballs connected via a chain. Aim high and for the mast. You'll tear up their sails and break the masts."

He then gestured to two Centurions waiting nearby to set down a large piece of wooden hull for a First-Rate Ship of the Line. And they went to opposite ends and grabbed on. "Now, they are going to hold the ship hull piece in place so the momentum doesn't make it fall over. You... might want to plug your ears, this'll be the loudest sound you ever hear next to Your Thu'um, Varnus. Watch for when the Mages and I do." He gestured for them to get in position. "LOAD! AIM! FIRE!" Everyone quickly plugged their ears as the Cannon went off.

The Cannonball went sailing through the air and went smashed through an armored dummy and further on, piercing the hull piece. The Centurions noticeably lurched keeping it up as they counteracted the force of the impact. "As you can see, he is... quite dead. And the ship's hull has been penetrated with ease. Add in some heavy iron reinforcements to it and the shot can be absorbed by the armor up to a point. Strike enough holes in the ship, especially if some are below the waterline and she heads for the bottom. Strike the powder reserves and you'll blow her apart."

"Yagrum, I must say, I really like what I'm seeing."

"I aim to please, Supreme Commander... LOAD! HEAT THE SHOT! AIM! FIRE!" This time when it fired, a fireball soared through the air. The Centurions quickly let go of the hull piece and stepped back, so as to not catch fire. The fireball struck the hull, it fell over, but was set ablaze regardless.

Emperor Varnus stood from his seat, and let out a slow applause. He was quickly joined by his Bladesmen. "How soon before these are ready for use by The Armed Forces?" Varnus inquired. "Everything's still got some kinks to work out. Naturally, with Prototypes. We just got lucky with this set of field tests. We work those out, and they'll be ready for production in The Factories before The Month is done." Just then the ground started to shake. "Earthquake."

"No, Yagrum. The Graybeards. They call for Me."

"How us it that You can hear them all they way down here, and we can't?"

"Because, Supreme Commander Tulius, I have a "sense" for The Thu'um."

"I'll take Your word for it." Tulius further replied.

After Varnus had ascended to The Ruby Throne, He awarded Gaius Tulius: Legate of The Sixteenth Legion; with the Office of Supreme Commander of The Armed Forces. His Second-In-Command; Tribune Rikke was promoted to Legate of The XVIth, assuming command. Hadvar still served with them, also ranking as a Tribune. He became Rikke's Second-In-Command.

The shaking gradually came to a stop. Varnus turned to Tulius. "Supreme Commander Tulius, take The Bladesmen and make Your way back to The Imperial City. And start assembling The Small Council and The Senate for a meeting. I've got a feeling that The Graybeards have something _very_ important to tell Me that's going to require the cooperation of the Legions. I must go alone now."

"I understand, Imperator."

"You need Security. I'm going with You."

"I'll be fine, Tulius needs your help now, Legolas."

"As You wish, Varnus."

Tulius turned to The Bladesmen. "TEN HUT!" The Blades fell in line, Saluting the Supreme Commander whom returned the Salute. "Our Emperor is going to speak with The Graybeards. He must do so alone. We are to return to The Imperial City and assemble a meeting between the Small Council and the Imperial Senate and discuss what is to be done about whatever The Graybeards have told Our Emperor. Do I make myself clear?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" They shouted in unison. "Good." Yagrum approached Tulius. "Supreme Commander, take this Control Cube, put it in the pedestal on the Portal Platform, I'll remove it to close the portal once You're all through. Just speak aloud where You want to go, and if there is a Portal Platform at that location that is synchronized with this one, the Portal will open to indicate it has opened on the other side. Though, the process works a bit differently with Attunement Spheres."

"Alright. May The Gods be with you, Imperator."

"And You."

Tulius approached the portal platform. "BLADESMEN, ON ME!" He placed the Control Cube in the receptacle on the pedestal. The platofrm powered to life. "The Imperial City. White Gold Palace." A portal opened in response. They all went into the portal. Leaving Varnus alone with Yagrum and The Mages. "Varnus, I may or may not see You back at the White Gold Palace when You get back there."

"Good to know Yagrum."

Varnus emerged from Blackreach unto Eastmarch Hold via the Great Tower of Mzark. He looked to the sky and called upon the power of The Thu'um.  
 _ **"OD AH VIING!"  
**_ A few minutes passed before he heard a wingbeat, and the roar of a Dragon. _**"Dovahkiin!**_ Here I am!" The Red Dragon landed with his face a few feet away from Varnus'. _**"Drem Yol Lok, Odahviing."**_

 _ **"Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin.**_ You summoned Me?"

"Yes. Take Me to Ivarstead."

"Climb on my back, _**Dovahkiin,**_ and we will be off." He followed suit, and off they flew to Ivarstead.

About 10 minutes had passed before they reached Ivarstead. Varnus dismounted off of Odahviing. "Call if You require further assistance, _**Dovahkiin."**_ With that He took back off into the sky. Roaring periodically. Varnus watched him until he disappeared completely from view unto the night sky. Two Guardsmen came running up to him. "Your Imperial Majesty!" They bowed their heads.

"What an honor this is. Is it true that the Graybeards were calling for You?" Asked one of them. "Where are Your Bladesmen?" Asked the second. "They did. You heard them. And I come alone. I still have My Thu'um and Dragonclaw on Me. I'm turning in at Vilemyr Inn for the Night."

"Alright. But we'll keep guard over You. We may be sworn to protect The Town of Ivarstead, but The High King or Queen of Skyrim, and The Emperor or Empress supersedes that."

"Fine by Me." He headed inside and stepped up to the Bar Counter. "Emperor Varnus Julius! What an honor it is to have You here! Last I saw you was when You first came to Ivarstead to ascend High Hrothgar after doing a couple things around Town and solving our Ghost Problem."

"Indeed, Nice to see You again after all these years, Wilhelm. I'll take the big room on the right."

"Of course! It's on the house for our Imperial Majesty!" The Guards went up to the counter and spoke to Wilhelm. "Lock the door behind him, got it?"

"Of course, of course." After Varnus stepped inside the room and closed the door, Wilhelm locked the door, Varnus stripped down to his breeches, climbed into the comfy, cozy double bed. And drifted off to sleep...

* * *

That night, he dremt about how he got Dragonclaw. And how "This all started." Dragonclaw was once his Father's; Titus Julius. Titus was a Legionnaire who fought in The Great War. Before The War at some point is when he enlisted for The Legions. At one point also before The War; He visited Skyrim. Whiterun specifically. He visited The Companions at Jorrvaskr. And spoke to Eorlund Gray-Mane at The Skyforge.

At the time, Eorlund was a young man, about as old as he was. His Father: Ragnar Gray-Mane; The Skyforge's Previous Smithy and Vignar's Father, this making him Eorlund's Brother; had recently passed. He had groomed His Son for the position. The Patriarch of Clan Gray-Mane before Vignar was a sonless Loki Gray-Mane; Ragnar's Brother.

Titus had Eorlund forge him a Legionnaire's Gladius with the widely famous Skyforge Steel. He named it Dragonclaw. He then, a short time later went on to fight for The Empire in The Great War. He fought the Thalmor Soldiers whilst at one point fighting right alongside the man only remembered as The Forgotten Hero. He was fortunate enough to survive The War and be known as a Veteran. At some point a long time after he came home from The War, he met Varnus' Mother; Claudia. Months later, they married. And the next Year, Varnus was born.

Over the next several years, they had steadily fallen on hard times. Taxes were increased. Due to sanctions forcefully imposed upon The Empire by The Dominion. Eventually outdoing Titus' Legion Retiree Pension. And they lost their Home; Rosethorn Manor in Skingrad. When Varnus was only Seven, Titus had grown sick with Rockjoint and died. Claudia comforted Varnus as well as showing him Dragonclaw.

"He wanted You to have this when You were older, but I guess You can have it now." His Mother told him. Both Varnus and his Mother were forced to live on the street when there was a Foreclosure on their Home. A short time later, Esmon Surile; an old friend of Titus' whom was running the Surilie Brothers' Vineyard; gave them a room at his Extravagant Manor within The Vineyard Estate's Property Line, and Jobs on the Vineyard. Varnus quickly became friends with Esmon's Son: Desmond. Desmond was Heir to His Father's Estate and was just a year older than Varnus was. Where as Varnus' Mother quickly became friends with Esmon and His Wife: Amarda.

A long time ago, not Ten Years after the conclusion of The Oblivion Crisis, there was a terrible flooding of the nearby Strid River. The competitor to Surile Brothers Vineyard: Tamika's West Weald Vineyard was completely washed away in the flood. Tamika, and Her Brother; Talan; were both killed in the flood. Though Surilie Brothers Vineyard did not escape unscathed. Thus Davide and Gaston Surilie looked at this as "Elimination of Competition though an Act of The Gods with a small price."

Davide Surilie publicly reminisced on this: "Even before this happened, despite Their's Tasting even better than Our's, albeit by a small margin; as many, including Me have said, We received more business than Them because of our much lower prices." It's almost is if The Gods had favored them and gave them the title of Vineyard Tycoon. Over the Generations, Surilie Brothers Vineyard began exporting Their Wine across The Empire, Including Skyrim.

Over time, Varnus become quite skilled with His Father's Gladius by training with the Skingrad City Guards. He even learned a basic Healing Spell and Fire Spell from reading a couple of Spell Tomes.

Nine Years later on the 3rd of Last Seed, 201 4E when Varnus was just Sixteen, His Mother went out to man the Tasting House on the Vineyard, Varnus heard a loud scream coming from Her when He was inside the Manor. He and Esmon ran outside to find that had been grabbed by a hooded man and was riding off with her on Horse.

Varnus grabbed Dragonclaw, mounted a Horse, and gave chase. Esmon ran off into The City to fetch Guardsmen. Desmond wanted to mount a Horse of His own and join in, though Amarda kept him from doing so. Varnus felt as if the chase was going on for hours before he finally caught up to the man in a wooded area at a campsite. Quite a workout for His Horse. He found that his Mother had been raped, then murdered. The man responsible nowhere in sight.

He approached his Mother's desecrated, lifeless body. And dropped to his knees. He dropped his head and closed his eyes. When suddenly a loud shouting was heard behind him. He got to his feet and whirled around. To see the hooded man rushing at him with a dagger. In rather Super-Human speed, he drew Dragonclaw and swung high as the man came within striking distance. Cutting off the man's hand that was holding the dagger, then quickly swinging back and decapitating the man.

He proceeded to stab the man's headless body numerous times, shouting angrily. After He calmed down, He broke a stick off a nearby tree, sharpened on end of it, rammed it into the ground. Then jammed the man's head onto it. He then went and buried His Mother's body there. He got down on his knees, lowered his head any closed his eyes. A few minutes had passed when he stood back up. _**Skyrim.**_ A voice said in his head. He looked back to the way he came. _**Skyrim.**_ The voice repeated. He said aloud with a sigh. "I'm not going back." He rummaged through the Campsite, and took a Bottle of Surilie Brothers Wine dating from Last Year. and 3 Cans of Salted Pork. He mounted his Horse, and started off.

And unbeknownst to him, he was being tracked by Esmon Surilie with 3 Guards and a Sergeant from Skingrad. They had happened upon the campsite several hours after He left. A messy and gruesome site. Esmon quickly deduced who was in the grave. But Varnus was no where in sight. And there was no clues of where he went. "Let's break down this camp. The bodies stay here." The Guard Sergeant said. There was nothing more they could do for Varnus. Meanwhile, Varnus was traveling Northeast, towards Skyrim. Several Weeks had passed before he reached the Border Crossing near the City of Bruma. And by then, He had bonded with the Horse. He snuck past the boarder portal at the Cyrodiil-Skyrim boarder in Falkreath Hold at The Pale Pass.

Early morning on the 17th of Last Seed, He was caught napping by a would-be horse thief named Lokir, who was trying to steal his Horse. Varnus woke to the sound of His Horse whinnying nervously. It was then Varnus noticed Lokir. "YOU PICKED THE WRONG HORSE, FOOL!" He shouted at him as he drew Dragonclaw. As he started to charge at Lokir, he turned to run. Then an unseen man shouted at them. "FREEZE, REBELS! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Varnus slowed to a stop. "We've got You surrounded!" Shouted another.

Varnus was looking around for the source of the voices when he noticed two nearby Horse-Drawn Carriages loaded up with what appeared to be prisoners and a third man clad in Legionnaire's Armor inspecting Varnus' Horse. Which was nickering nervously. "Property of Esmon Surilie." He read aloud on the saddle's label. "Looks like we got more than just Rebels, but Horse thieves too! I think Mister Surilie will be pleased to know we found the Horse He reported missing." Varnus than started to speak in protest as he saw a man in Legionnaire Armor tackle Lokir. "Rebels? What Rebels? I'm not a Rebel or a Horse Thief, I'm from-UGH!" He didn't see the man behind him as he got knocked out.

He awoke to find himself on a Carriage just coming in to Helgan, he saw Lokir on the Carriage with him, and a Soldier he came to know to be Ralof and a gagged man whom he was told was Ulfric Stormcloak. They arrived in the Fortified Town, got off the Carriages. And went up to the chopping block. This is also where he first met Tulius and Hadvar. He identified himself. Hadvar and Tulius recognized the Name. He immediately didn't like the Imperial Garrison Captain present as she wasn't having it. "Forget who he is, he goes to the block with The Rest."

Hadvar and Tulius clearly felt sorry for him. As Varnus went up to join the others, he gave The Captain a look that said "If I get free of these binders, I swear, I will butcher your ass, You fucking bitch." Less than a minute later, Alduin arrived. Killing everyone and the City coming down around him. He remembered following Ralof into the Keep. He noticed Dragonclaw lying on the floor next to the dead Stormcloak Ralof identified as Gunjar. He swiped it up and clipped the sheath on him.

"How did he find-?" Varnus began to say, but He was interrupted as they heard voices. "I hear voices, stay close. It's the escaped prisoners!" It was That Bitch Imperial Captain! Varnus mouthed to Ralof: "That bitch is MINE!" Ralof nodded with a smirk. The door opened. Varnus charged at The Captain while Ralof buried his Axe in the skull of the Legionnaire accompanying her. "EXECUTE THIS, YOU BASTARD!" Varnus yelled at her. He was too fast for her. He decapitated her with one swift stroke and proceeded to stab her headless body numerous times shouting angrily. Varnus looked up at Ralof. Smirking with the look of murder in his eyes.

"Hohoo, Ulfric's going to like You." They proceeded on through the Keep, cutting down more Legionnaires. Butchering the Keep's Torturer and His Assistant. They linked up with another surviving Stormcloak. In the final push however that guy got killed. Later on after they cleared out a small nest of Frostbite Spiders. Varnus and Ralof snuck up on a sleeping Bear. Varnus nailed the Bear in the head with the Bow and Arrow Ralof gave him. "Nice shot." He commented.

They exited the escape tunnel and split up on the way to Riverwood. Varnus had stumbled upon Embershard Mine occupied by Bandits. They were no match for him. "Sloppy." He commented aloud about them. He met back up with Ralof in Riverwood come Evening that day. After doing a few things around the Village he retired to a Bed in Ralof's Sister's and Husband's Farmhouse. Where in the morning, he would set off for the City of Whiterun to inform Jarl Balgruuf of the Dragon that destroyed Helgan. And that's when he met Legolas and the incredibly lovely huntress Aela. After killing The Dragon Mirmulnir, The Three of Them went back to Dragonsreach and Varnus had a conversation with The Jarl of what it meant to be Dragonborn and who The Graybeards are.

He also brought up how He felt betrayed by His Beloved Empire at Helgan. Balgruuf consoled Varnus by saying: "There's bound to be a few rotten apples here and there. Don't let it get to you. Once You find out what's with The Dragons, perhaps You should head to Solitude and join The XVIth Legion. And perhaps it's high time I threw in Whiterun with Their lot." After Varnus killed Alduin, with Legolas and the Nord Heroes to witness it. He did just that, as did Legolas. Aela didn't join The Legion but The Companions affectively supported The Empire through the three of them. Back before They went and captured Odahviing at Dragonsreach, They were at High Hrothgar convincing The Stormcloaks and The Legion into a temporary truce. Hadvar and Ralof were there too. Legolas and even Aela spoke in support of him.

Tulius, Rikke, and Hadvar commended Them for getting The Stormcloaks to agree to a truce in a trade-off that was more beneficial to The Empire: The Stormcloaks get Hjaalmarch Hold, in exchange for relinquishing The Rift Hold. To which Tulius further said "If you wish to follow in Your Father's Footsteps, It would be an honor to have You fight alongside Us in The War Ahead." Varnus answered with "And that would be an Honor to do so." Tulius further stated "I've regretted not overriding That Captain's Order to have you executed with the rest."

To which Rikke added: "It would have likely made no difference apart from how The Dragonborn felt about The Empire, seeing as how soon That Dragon showed up after she gave the order... It's nice that Jarl Balgruuf's counsel made him realize that very few are like that. And perhaps It was for the best for something to enable The Dragonborn to kill her. I'd hate to find out what would happen if she survived and They came across each other."

Ulfric, Galmar, and Ralof scolded them for this. Galmar threatened them with slow deaths if They were to meet in battle. And Ulfric was disappointed in them and said that "As being The Dragonborn; Having You on our side would've been the boon We need to end This War in our favor! Shed Skyrim of the dependence on Your Worthless Dying Empire! When I am High King, I shall make sure that Skyrim is inhabited by Nords alone, for Skyrim belongs to The Nords! Go then! We will bury you with the rest and I shall make sure to feed your corpses to a bear!"

He said this rather egotistically, and Varnus was offended by being referred to as a mere "Boon" as well hearing that spiteful sentiment. Ulfric also called Aela a traitor to her own race, as well as his surprise and apportionment that The Companions would support The Empire. And Legolas, Ulfric just insulted in a manner of assuming he was a Thalmor Soldier among wolves that are The Companions. Varnus responded by yelling at him: "Fuck you, and your hubris!" Tulius quickly locked him in an iron grip as Varnus attempted to lunge at Ulfric. Aela gave him an affectionate rub on the shoulder, which he would realize the meaning of later. Elenwen, whom was present, grinned wickedly as she anticipated The Dragonborn shouting Ulfric to pieces which would've lead to The Graybeards being forced to kill the Leaders of The Legion and The Stormcloaks. "Dragonborn, calm yourself, please." Arngeir urged.

After The Stormcloaks left, Tulius spoke aloud. "I'd hate to find out what would've happened had you managed to hit him." Elewen replied snidely. "The Graybeards would've killed you all and I would highly enjoy watching that." To which Varnus shot back. "The Stormcloaks would've gone at you too, thus forcing your hand." To which Elenwen snidely retorted. "Then The Second Great War would've began right here."

"Leave." Arngeir commanded Her, almost inadvertently summoning the **_Thu'um._** She looked scared shitless now, and thus, Her and Her Escort left without a fuss. After a few words with Arngeir, Varnus turned to Tulius and said. "Until next We meet, Legate. It will be as Myself being one of Your Legionnaires." He saluted Tulius, Rikke, and Hadvar as They returned the salute with a grin. "Until next We meet, Dragonborn." They said in unison. And with that, Varnus left to inform Jarl Balgruuf that He was successful. As Arngeir turned to Tulius to say something about looking forward to a time when war no longer plagues Tamriel, as Tulius later told Varnus.

* * *

Ivarstead  
O-Eight-Hundred Hours, 18th of Last Seed 217 4E

Varnus awoke the next morning, he broke his fast with a big, Hearty Meal. He ate a Horker Loaf and washed the juicy, succulent loaf of Four-Tusked Walrus meat down with a Bottle of Black-Briar Reserve Mead and took a Bottle of Surilie Brothers Wine for the road.

Varnus headed outside and made his way towards the first of the 7,000 steps of High Hrothgar's Path on his way there he passed by a married couple, their names were Klimmek and Fastred. They had a young lad with them too. They smiled and keeled before Their Emperor. He recalled bringing them together, and felt responsible for them conceiving that child, it was a warm feeling. He smiled.

He walked down the road and across the bridge over the River. He stopped just before the first of the Seven Thousand Steps of High Hrothgar's Path. He looked up towards the Summit. He inhaled deeply. And exhaled. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Going in to Chapter 2, we have not yet reached "The World" of Game of Thrones. Eran Granthar is the name of my High Elf character in Skyrim. Varnus Julius is the name of my Imperial Character, though it was originally Varnus Staad when I first played as an Imperial. That became Varnus Julius in a later playthrough on My PC. Augustus Julius is the name of my Imperial Character in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Dragonne Papre is a massive Dragon featured only as a skeleton in The Elder Scrolls Legends: Battlespire. I came up with the "real name" for him: Maaryolvus. And as you're likely thinking; yes, Legolas the Altmer is named after Legolas Greenleaf from Middle-Earth and takes after him a bit. There were a number of other references to other media riddled throughout there. Did you catch them all? (There's another reference for ya!)**

 **Varnus having slain Alduin on the 21st of Evening Star is a reference to fears about an End of The World Myth on December 21st, 2012.**

 **Someone doesn't think Guns belong in The Elder Scrolls or Game of Thrones. As a crossover; Game of Thrones is obviously affected by this. But I think Guns actually could fit into Elder Scrolls Lore. We all know how mysterious The Dwemer are.** **As I got to know Elder Scrolls Lore more and more, including that of The Dwemer, I believe that** **it's not crazy to think that when They Disappeared, that they left behind a bunch of unfinished gizmos and doodads. And I think Gunpowder could be among that.**

 **Another reviewer that mentioned they were happy to see Dragonne Papre "Finally getting some love" also mentioned that they think they recall seeing Gunpowder Weapons being used in The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard. Some time later, I saw someone on Facebook say the same thing, along with them having been mentioned in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. I wouldn't know as I've never played It, Battlespire, or Daggerfall. Or Arena. Or any of the three Travels games.**

 **I remember hearing unused voice files for Yagrum Bagarn recently. And He sounded NOTHING like I thought He would have. He sounded like some old guy off of Futurama or The Simpons. And I'm glad that they never used them in Morrowind's Official Release. I think He would've sounded like HK-47 but without the metallic sound in his voice.**

 **I'm writing Yagrum as being sort of a compound character of a number of famous geniuses from History. Namingly: Archimedes, Aristotle, Galileo, Leonardo da Vinci, Isaac Newton, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Edison, Alexander Graham Bell, Samuel Morse, John Barber and Guglielmo Marconi. And probably a few others.**

 **The Gunpowder-Based Weapons and Industrial Powerhouses I'm introducing here are that of which was seen in the 18th Century and 19th Century respectively. Tamriel's Military Doctrines are equivalent to that of The Romans in the 1st Century BC. Where as Westeros' are equivalent to that of 12th Century Europe. But Rome had better, more structured Military Doctrines. Gunpowder was invented in China during the 9th Century and didn't make It's way into Eurasia until the 13th Century. The Guns of that time are referenced by Yagrum mentioning the "Dwemer** **Arquebus** **that was never finished before His People Disappeared." He improved greatly on the designs left behind by His People. And thus because of the existing Military Doctrines, These Guns are essentially Centuries ahead of their time.**

 **That is why I chose to include Guns. But, as You know, Melee Weapons are still very much important, as are Mages "with their infinite ammo" and The Shadow Legion is back in action.**

 **Until next time, stay spoopy my friends!**


	2. II: Visions

**II: Visions**

 **Varnus**

Ivarstead, Skyrim  
O-Eight-Hundred Hours, 18 of Last Seed, 217 4E

He started his way up the 7,000 steps of High Hrothgar's Path. Stopping at and meditating on each of the ten etched stone tablets as he ascended higher. He came across a few pilgrims as he went, all who were bewildered and honored to see him. He slowly downed his bottle of Surilie Brothers Wine as he went.

When he almost reached The Monastery he encountered a Frost Troll looking for trouble. He dispatched it without even lifting a finger by simply shouting it off the side of the mountain to it's death. _**"FUS RO DAH!"**_ The Graybeards sure knew he was here now. He meditated on the tenth etched stone tablet. And noticed a faint glow around himself as he finished. It took him four hours to reach The Monastery.

There they were waiting for him in the main hall. Einarth, Borri, Wulfgar and Arngeir. "Welcome, Dragonborn." Varnus responded with a bow. "Master Arngeir."

"We feared we would never see you again."

"You know you will-In Aetherius." Arngeir smiled. "Indeed."

"So. You've summoned me. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Master Paarthurnax has told us of visions. Involving your future. He has foreseen a dark enemy that is coming, an enemy that if left unchecked, will destroy all."

"Has Alduin escaped Oblivion stronger than ever to exact his vengeance upon Me and finally bring upon The End of The World?" Varnus asked strangely specifically, remembering His last words. "I would certainly hope not. Unfortunately, Master Paarthurnax would not elaborate on this with Me and He insisted on telling You first. Ascend to the peak, and speak with him."

"Yes, Master Arngeir." They parted ways with a bow and he headed back outside into the Courtyard this time. He hiked up to the peak, clearing away the perpetual mountainside snowstorm as he went. _**"LOK VAH KOOR!"**_

After a brief scuffle with three Ice Wraiths, cutting one to pieces with Dragonclaw and dousing the other two with a Fire Spell, he had finally reached the peak. He heard a familiar roar as Paarthurnax flew overhead and landed on the Blank Word Wall. " ** _Drem Yol Lok._** Greetings. It has been quite some time since we have spoken to one another **_Dovahkiin._** "

"Indeed it has, old friend. Master Arngeir says You bring dire news."

"Yes. I do."

"Is it Alduin?"

"No, something different. Something perhaps even worse."

"What could be worse than The Word-Eater Himself?"

"You must see for yourself. Gaze unto The Time Wound with The **_Kel_** ; The Elder Scroll, and find what next awaits you."

"But I didn't even bring an Elder Scr-WOAH!" Varnus' sentence was interrupted as he suddenly found himself hefting the weight of an Elder Scroll on his back. "How did-?" He could've sworn that Paarthurnax just grinned at him as he seemed to chuckle. Varnus removed The Elder Scroll from his back and inspected it, realizing something. "This is the same Elder Scroll I pulled from Blackreach!"

"Indeed? Then there must be a special connection between You and This Particular **_Kel."_** Varnus walked over to the spot by the Word Wall where his vision seemed to bend. That's how he knew he was standing where The Time Wound was. He could figure out where this was going. Somehow, The Time Wound was acting as some sort of conduit for receiving visions via The Elder Scrolls. Gazing into The Past, Present, and Future.

He then opened The Elder Scroll and began to read it. He was met with a great blinding light that lasted for a moment before it began to fade into something he could see. He heard Paarthurnax speaking to him. "Breathe... Just breathe. Now... what do You see?" Varnus was greeted with a sight to behold. He seemed to be looking upon Tamriel from far above as if he was looking through the eyes of Akatosh Himself. "I see... Tamriel... And Akavir... Landmasses far to the East of Akavir. With as much ocean between them and Akavir as there is between Tamriel and Akavir... three times over."

Varnus was beginning to realize that Nirn was much larger than anyone had thought. "The Westernmost Continent is... crudely shaped like an hourglass... On it... I see a great big City on It's Eastern Coast. Within it... a Castle that kind of looks like Dragonsreach over in Whiterun... A Seven-Pointed Temple similar in size and shape to The Great Temple down in The Imperial City... And a ruined structure similarly shaped like the Gladiatorial Arenas, Amphitheaters, and The Coliseum. To the Southwest... another Big City... at the center is a Great Big Tower, kind of like the Central Tower of the White Gold Palace."

"Up North... a lonely-looking Castle on a grassy plain, and a great forest just to It's West... A road running up from The South and further up North. An outcrop of road leads to The Castle... and a smaller Castle very close by. Looks like it's... half a day's ride from the larger one. On It's premises, there is a grove of red-leaved trees. One of them is a lot bigger than the others and has a face carved into it. And there appears to be blood running down it's _eyes._ There's a misty pond there too, I think it's a hot spring."

"To The Northwest... past the forest is a mountainous peninsula... It's... It's flashing with The Empire's Coat of Arms... Why? To the Northeast past some other mountains... the road from earlier leads to a settlement-no, two settlements close together... One of them looks like a fort... but it has no walls... Except a massive wall of ice at It's North... A crank lift goes to the top of the Icewall. The Icewall runs from coast-to-coast. Looks like it's... 213 Meters tall, 482 kilometers long... 19 Forts run the length of the Icewall... Beyond the Icewall... Forests... Giants and Mammoths? There's people... They're all wearing fur coats, they've got spears... Their villages have architecture suggesting a Nomadic culture... Farther North... there's nothing but ice..."

"But there's something there... It feels... cold... dark... as if something unspeakably evil lurks there... By The Nine! There's Draugr there?! The Nords must've found-wait... something's off about them. They're more withered than the ones here in Skyrim. Some down to the bone, missing their lower jaws, empty eye sockets! They're carrying various weapons. There's Giants among them too. And Horses. And Mammoths. And Bears. And Huge Wolves... Some of them are wearing armor with some resemblance to Ebony Armor... They've got spears made entirely out of ice... Their skin is an icey blue... their eyes too. One of them has horns growing out of the top of his head, they look like icicles. He stands taller than the rest. I have a feeling He's their leader... AHH!"

Varnus' visions ended with a shock. He was breathing heavily. "What is it?" Paarthurnax asked. "The Horned One... He... looked at Me. I mean, He looked RIGHT at Me, as if He could see me standing there." But then the visions resumed. "Wait, there's more. There's a lot more land to the East of This Continent. By The Nine, there are skeletal remains of Dragons everywhere. But wait... there's two... One of them is Shouting Frost Breath. The Other is Shouting Fire Breath... They're shouting at the ground below them... There's a young man standing in the spot where Ice and Fire of The Dragons' Breaths meet. His face is obscured by a blinding light from... what looks to be a Sword he's wielding. He's facing a crowd of the Blue-Skinned Men and Their Draugr. The Horned One is at the front... URGH!" The visions ended again as Varnus dropped The Elder Scroll and covered His ears. "That thing screeched like an animal." Varnus said.

"Hmmm..."

"I don't understand. What is all this?! What are these Blue-Skinned Men? Why do they have Draugr? Why could The Horned One see Me? Why was The Empire's Coat of Arms flashing over a mountainous peninsula?! And what's with The Man in The Ice and Fire?"

"That last one is a... mmm, what do you **_joor_** call it? A metaphor. That much I know. That is why You must go to this strange land and seek out This Man of **_Iiz ahrk Yol_** ; Ice and Fire, and put a stop to this **_Lahvo do fin Dilon_** ; Army of the Dead, before it threatens The World! Go! Call upon Your Empire and put together an expedition to travel to this place. May Our Father Akatosh watch over You, **_Dovahkiin_**."

And with that, Varnus left Paarthurnax to do so. but not before telling Master Arngeir and the others what all he saw first.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry for the three-month hiatus and the short chapter. You're all probably wondering why The Time Wound atop The Throat of the World is functioning as a conduit for receiving visions. And how an Elder Scroll suddenly appeared strapped to Varnus' back. Well, let's just say The Elder Scrolls Themselves work in mysterious ways... I just thought of those, haha. But in all honesty, The Elder Scrolls really do work in mysterious ways. And if you ask Me, something like that doesn't sound far fetched from being accurate in Bethesda's eyes.**

 **As for Paarthurnax seeing everything our mighty Emperor Varnus Julius just saw; Dragons don't really need The Elder Scrolls to receive visions. Or anyone really. Did any of you catch the Star Wars reference in there? If not, I'll give You a big hint: It's what Paarthurnax says after Varnus starts reading The Elder Scroll. Speaking of Star Wars, I've decided to put my Star Wars Story "Star Wars: Triumph of the Sith" on hold for now so I can focus on The Elder Scrolls of Ice and Fire.**

 **Now, who all figured out the visual references to places in Game of Thrones that I made in this chapter? By the way, in case You're wondering; Yes. This Book is the first of three in a series I plan on writing. This one will span... umm... less than ten years... I'm not sure exactly yet, sue me. As for why the series is titled: The Forerunners' Elder Scrolls of Wizards, Ice and Fire. Well, minor spoiler: Book Two will pick up 11 years after The End of This One. And Book Three picks up Over 500 Years after The End of The Second One.**

 **If You can figure out what "Wizards" I'm talking about. Then congratulations, You've just figured out the general plot of The Second Book. And if You know what "The Forerunners" are. Then congratulations, You've just figured out a major plot point of The Third Book.**

 **Lastly, I know, I know. We STILL haven't reached The World of Game of Thrones. But we will next in Chapter 3. I promise. And I'll try not to go so long without another update again.**

 **Until next time... stay spoopy, my friends!**


	3. III: The Coming Storm

**Author's Notes:**

 **Just a quick little Pre-Chapter Note. This will be the first Multi-POV Chapter. Two to be precise. One is Varnus. (Obviously) and The Other... You shall soon find out. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **III: The Coming Storm**

 **Varnus**

High Hrothgar, Skyrim  
Twelve-Hundred Hours, 18th of Last Seed, 217 4E

He went back down to The Monastery and informed The Graybeards of what had just transpired. "This is most troubling news." Arngeir began. "This Army of The Dead could spell disaster for Us All. And with a Second War with The Aldmeri Dominion looming on the horizon, there must be no distractions for us in protecting all that is dear to us. Seek allies in this strange land. By doing that, You may Find This Warrior of Ice and Fire with haste. Find him, and guide him to His Destiny. Sky Guard You." Varnus exchanged a final bow of heads with The Graybeards and turned to head outside, where he found Maaryolvus waiting for him. _**"Dovahkiin,**_ Paarthurnax has instructed Me to transport You back down to The Imperial City to get You set on Your way as quickly as possible."

"Let's not waste any time, then." He climbed up onto The Massive Dragon's back and they were off. The Graybeards back down there on the ground watching silently as they disappeared into the distance and out of sight. "Whatever the intent of this Army of The Dead... Gods Help us All." Arngeir said aloud.

* * *

Imperial City, Cyrodiil

Thirteen-Hundred Hours, 18th of Last Seed, 217 4E

When The Imperial City came into his field of view, Varnus noticed a large number of Dragons in flight in the sky. A lot more than usual, dozens of them. There was usually only a few flying about. Maaryolvus landed in front of the main entrance to The White-Gold Palace. Where Odahviing was waiting for them along with two Praetorian Guards standing sentinel at the door. Varnus dismounted and walked up to the Guards as one of them spoke with a Salute. "Imperator, Sir! Supreme Commander Tullius has everyone gathered up inside. They're waiting for You."

"Very Good."

He went inside and proceeded to The Senate Chamber. He made note of who was in attendance. Supreme Commander Tullius. Oritas Jucinius; Captain of The Praetorian Guard. Pritch Mucello; Chief of The Imperial City Watch. Chancellor Atavar Foram. Legate Rikke. Tribune Hadvar. Brynjolf. Yagrum. Aragorn Sareldsen; Shogun of The Blades. Several other Bladesmen; including Legolas, Stenvar, Erik, From-Deepest-Fathoms, Fultheim, Bilbo Haraldsen, and Boromir Jorgenson. Along with the other Members The Emperor's Small Council. As well as most of the Senators from The Imperial Senate, and a Number of Noble Dignitaries.

Aragorn Sareldsen. A friend of Legolas from The Legion, he was one of The XVI's most gifted Officers. After Varnus become Emperor, he had himself discharged from The Legion, and took on the greater honor of Serving in The Blades. Within The Order, he was a Natural Leader next to Legolas. Bilbo Haraldsen and Boromir Jorgenson were Gifted men of The Order as well. Aragorn came to being Shogun of The Blades after Shogun Delphine had been found K.I.A. during the Battle of Helstrom.

The Imperial Senate; it was from here that The Chancellor was Elected by being a Senator first. Whenever The Chancellor died or resigned, The Senate would convene together to elect a new Chancellor that would best suit The Emperor's Ideals and Goals. As they have going all the way back to Reman Cyrodiil. This was similar to how Skyrim's Jarls in The Old Days would convene a "Moot" to choose a new High King.

The Praetorian Guard was given it's current name after being renamed from what was simply called the Palace Guard. And as The Blades had taken up their former duties as Protectors of The Dragonborn Emperor, The Penitus Oculatus was reassigned. Where as The Blades was a sort of Secret Police Agency for The Emperor Himself. (Along with The Thieves Guild and The Dark Brotherhood, albeit unbeknownst to everyone else) The Penitus Oculatus was such for The Empire as a whole.

Varnus broke the news to everyone and Supreme Commander Tullius was the first to break the silence. "This is... most disturbing news, Imperator. If what You saw was true, This Army of The Dead... It sounds like... Oblivion Walking On Nirn. That's what this sounds like. Just like 217 Years Ago. I pray we never see a repeat of that."

"Do you doubt the infinite wisdom of The Elder Scrolls, Supreme Commander?"

"Of course not. I just hope that-"

"I understand, Supreme Commander. No trouble."

Varnus recognized the voice of that man. A Moth Priest: Dexion Evicus.

Shogun Aragorn was the next to speak. "We need to get over to This New World as quickly as possible before this threat becomes an even greater one. But The Dragonborn cannot and MUST not go alone." Chancellor Atavar spoke next. Tapping his fingers together. "Yes... but who to send with him? The Nerevarine still fights in The Thrassian Isles alongside The Shadow Legion." Legate Rikke spoke up. "My Legion is ready, Chancellor. We're prepared to move out at once."

"Are you sure, you want to do this, Rikke?"

"Yes, Chancellor. The Legions are always ready for action, such is our motto: _**Semper Paratus."**_

"Then accompany Our Emperor, You shall... And I suggest we give Admiral Marcus Aurelius special command of Our Naval Forces." The Admiral stepped forward and spoke with a bow. "It would be an honor to accompany You on this epic quest of Your's, Imperator."

"And a sailor of your level of expertise would be a great boon, Admiral."

"I have but one request, Imperator. I wish to transfer my Flag to Your Personal Flagship; The HMS Dragon for this endeavor."

"Granted. I'll inform Captain Jonril." Varnus then turned to His Altmer friend. "Legolas, convene with Aragorn, and assemble a small army of 500 of the absolute best Bladesmen. They shall be my personal retinue. And You shall be it's commanding officer as a Daimyo."

"You can count on me, Varnus." Chancellor Atavar delivered the closing statement. "Then it is decided. I declare this meeting adjourned."

As everyone filed out into the hallway heading off in various directions, Varnus made his way for the door outside as he wished to speak to His Dragons. Though before he did, Dexion caught up with him. "Your Grace." Varnus turned to face the blind man to see him holding an Elder Scroll. The same one that "appeared" on His back, back on The Throat of The World. "I wish you well on Your Quest. I suggest keeping This Elder Scroll handy. It may have more to show you of what is to come on Your Journey."

"Good thinking, Dexion. I was starting to think the same thing."

"May The Gods light Your path, Your Grace."

"And your's."

Varnus turned back towards the door and headed outside. A Praetorian Guard got the door for him. "Sir." The man addressed him with a Salute. He stepped outside to find Maaryolvus and a Number of Other Dragons waiting for him. Whenever he had something to say to His Dragons, he always happened upon one or more waiting for him. Over time, this came to be predictable for him. Maaryolvus was the one to speak. _**"What los nau hin hadrim, Dovahkiin?"**_ (What is on your mind, Dragonborn?) Varnus responded. "Preparations to sail for The New World are now underway. Those whom I name I wish to accompany Me. Odahviing, Durnehviir, Sahrotaar, Maaryolvus, Khavozein, and Skakmat. Everyone else, as you were."

The Dragons save for the six He just named departed into the sky. He thought to himself. **I hope The Nerevarine will be able to tag along.** It took longer that expected to assemble a worthy fleet for the journey. Almost a whole Month. By then, Yagrum Bagarn's New Weapons had been integrated fully into The Imperial Military as well as Local Security Forces. He was alongside Yagrum Watching over a group of Gunmen at target practice and in cadenced marching. And Cannons being test fired. As well as Mortars AND the highly explosive Rockets (The latter of which was his first time seeing them in action) He looked over to his Flagship: The First-Rate Man'O'War: HMS Dragon. Fully Armed and Loaded. Cannons and Mortars at the ready. He also made note of the smaller rapid fire Anti-Personnel Cannons called Puckle Guns. Yagrum turned to him with an eager grin on his face and spoke. "Magnificent. Aren't they?"

* * *

 **The Nerevarine**

Thrassian Isles, 1,000 Miles West of Stros M'Kai

Nineteen-Hundred Hours, 30th of Last Seed, 217 4E

Late Last Year, The Empire's Western Coast came under attack by The Sload and their Human Thralls. Emperor Varnus had deduced that their devastating initial attacks were a preemptive strike for a proper invasion. That Invasion never came. The Empire went on the offensive retaliating with lightning ferocity. With The Empire's Legion of Battlemages: The Shadow Legion; spearheading the assault. Emperor Varnus tasked his close friend; The Nerevarine with leading the charge. Supported by several Dragons, including Ahbiilok. As well as as a number of Wizards of House Telvanni from The Republic of Morrowind. As The Nerevarine was the legitimate reincarnation of Indoril Nerevar, many took to calling him Nerevar.

Ahbiilok had been mentioned in the book: Atlas of Dragons; as alive, roosting "somewhere in Morrowind." Brarilu Theran, Master Enchanter and Author of the book: Twin Secrets; reportedly met a Dragon in the "smoking ruins of Vvardenfell" as he mentioned in His Book. However, it was unknown if this Dragon was Ahbiilok or not as it refused to reveal It's Name. But when Emperor Varnus first met Ahbiilok, alongside Nahfahlaar, Skakmat, and Khavozein. Varnus brought up Twin Secrets and asked if The Dragon Brarilu mentioned was Him or not. His answer: "I remember that name. And I've heard other _**joor**_ mention a Book written by one with that name. The **_Dovah_** he mentions... Is infact Me."

Several Coastal Cities were devastated in The Sload's attacks. Including Anvil in Cyrodiil, Hegathe in Hammerfell, and Daggerfall in High Rock. However, the outlying Hammerfell-Run Island of Stros M'Kai took the brunt of it. By now, most of the damage had been undone thanks to the relentless advance of The Shadow Legion with Dragons and Naval Support. Yagrum's Guns were starting to be found everywhere where The Imperial Military was. It hadn't been fully outfitted, but parts of it had been. A number of Warships under The Shadow Legion's Command had them. The Sload had been pushed back to their last bolthole. Their Westernmost Island, just to the left of the 'T' in 'Thras' on the Map of The Known World, and they were on the verge of finally being wiped from the face of Nirn, ending their terror forever.

The Telvanni Master Wizard; Neloth was involved in The Invasion of Thras as well. However, a few Months back, He was caught in an overwhelming ambush by The Sload. He killed many of them, but he was ultimately captured. And his Apprentice: Talvas Fathryon, and a Fireteam of ARC Mages under His command were all killed in the process. Neloth was presumed dead, but now; His Allies had found him.

The Shadow Legion was the largest of the Legions in The Empire's Armed Forces. At 200,000 Strong. Almost 10 times the Number of Men than of the "Standard" Legions. Like The Sixteenth Legion commanded by Legate Rikke, for example. The Nerevarine is the Commanding Officer of the ARC Mages as Tribune Nerevar. He also had a Fireteam of Three ARC Mages under his personal command. Emperor Varnus came to know these three during his time attending The College of Winterhold, even name them Friend. The Dunmer: Brelyna Maryon. The Khajiit: J'zargo. And The Nord: Onmund. These Three, together with The Nerevarine, are Fireteam Vanguard.

The ARC Mages. ARC meaning Advanced Recon Commando. The Elite Corps within The Shadow Legion. Founded Three Years Ago by The Nerevarine himself as instructed By Emperor Varnus. They number at fewer than 1,000 Men. But they are the fiercest, most battle-hardened Mages The Shadow Legion has to offer. Their Fireteams number from 4-10 Men.

Nerevar stepped out of His Quarters and above board of His Personal Flagship: The Man'O'War: RNS Vanguard; a Warship in The Republic of Morrowind's Navy. And of which Fireteam Vanguard is named after. Imperial Warships were shelling The Sload's Final Stronghold with Mortar Fire and Rockets. And Landing Boats were being deployed. The Sload had Archer Thralls and Obsolete Artillery lining the beach. He went up to The Helm where The Ship's Captain: Syndis Talno; a Dunmer; And His Fireteam were waiting. And he spoke. Briefing them on the situation.

"Alright, here's the situation. We have The Sload cornered. They have no where left to run. Our Ships have the island surrounded. Our final victory, and the eradication of The Sload is at hand. However, we must use caution. We have reason to believe These Sload are holding our fellow Telvanni Wizard; Neloth captive. We're going to introduce ourselves to whoever is holding him, wipe them out, and get Master Neloth out of there alive. We don't know his current condition, so we're going in hard and fast." J'zargo spoke up cautiously. "Surely, you can't be serious." Nerevar responded. "I am serious, and don't call me Shirley." Captain Talno smirked at this, forcing a chuckle out of his nose. Nerevar then broke the meeting. "Fireteam Vanguard. Move out. Watch the approach."

They stepped up to the starboard side of the ship and dove overboard into the water, they surfaced and climbed up on their feet as they cast Waterwalking Spells. And with that, they began to run across the surface of the water at great speed; courtesy of The Arcane Arts; toward the beach. Other Fireteams of ARC Mages began following suit. Arrows from the enemy fell around them. They evaded incoming fireballs from their artillery. Onmund narrowly avoided one as it blew a landing boat to pieces with all 40 Men. Brelyna was caught in the line of fire by a storm of arrows, but she pushed onward as she blocked them with a Ward Spell. Fireteam Vanguard was the first to reach the beach just as the first landing boats came ashore.

They raced toward the sandbar lining the beach and lept over it with great speed. Nerevar shouted. "WEAPONS FREE!" Brelyna, Onmund, and J'zargo unleashed a storm of Firebolts at the Archer Thralls hiding behind the sandbar. And Nerevar came at the ground with great force, his fist connecting with an enemy archer, smashing him to pieces as his "Ground Pound Punch" created a shockwave knocking several of the archers off their feet and sending them sailing through the air away from him in all directions. It killed most of them, but the survivors were picked off by other Battlemages as they came over the sandbar. Vanguard continued racing up the beach wiping out Thralls and the stray Commanding Sload or two as they went.

Onmund decapitated a Sload with a Bound Sword. Brelyna engulfed several Thralls with Dual Flames. Nerevar picked a Thrall up by his skull, swung the guy over himself, slamming his head into the ground, and squashing it in the process. And J'zargo smashed apart five Catapults with a sweeping Telekinetic Fist. Nerevar turned towards a road leading up to The Sload Fortress up on the slopes of an Extinct Volcano. A dozen Ballistas were blocking the way, all pointed RIGHT at him about to fire. He lucked out as a Rocket launched from a ship offshore roared overhead, impacting the Ballista Battery and blowing them all to pieces. A shadow passed over him as he heard a roar. Ahbiilok came passing over head and ignited two rows of six nearby Archery Towers along the road with His Fire Breath, torching them. **_"YOL TOOR SHUL!"_**

The path was clear. Nerevar shouted. "ADVANCE!" A nearby Battlemage sounded the advance with a War Bugle. They moved up the road towards the Castle, crushing all resistance in their way. After almost 10 minutes of relentless advance, They happened upon a cave along the road. Nerevar cast a Clairvoyance Spell into it. He came to understand that it was a labyrinth of caverns with many other entrances. One particular entrance to them caught his attention: It was a secret entrance that would take them right into the heart of The Enemy's Castle. Nerevar turned to a Breton named Chrion Galena; Leader of ARC Mages Fireteam Majestic. "Keep pushing forward! I'll cut through these caves with My Team!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Fireteam Vanguard entered the caverns making their way to the Castle's secret entrance, Clairvoyance leading the way. They encountered small patrols of 4 Thralls along the way, each commanded by a Sload. They dispatched them in short order. And they made sure not a single cave patrol was left standing before reaching their destination. By then the rest of The Shadow Legion outside was banging on their gates. The entrance into the Castle was covered with a metal grate. Nerevar realized that they were at a War Room. They heard voices, along with one they recognized: Neloth. "Hold up." Nerevar whispered to the others. Neloth was talking to a Sload, whom appeared to be the Thrassian King. They were arguing about "something" Nerevar hadn't heard about yet that Emperor Varnus already knew about. He would later come to wonder how The Sload knew. "This location does not suit my needs! When there is another disturbance from _Them_ , I need your help in using Clairvoy-"

"I tire of this, Wizard. You have been chasing shadows for weeks on end to no avail!"

Nerevar had Onmund help him quietly remove the grate as the four of them crept out into the room. Neloth took notice of their presence, The Sload King and his present underlings oblivious. Nerevar silently mouthed to the others. **"Now!"** They bolted forward. J'zargo slung a Fireball at the two Thralls at the door. Brelyna used a Telekinetic Grip on two Sloads present in the room to crack their heads together, killing them. "KILL THEM!" The Sload King shouted, conjuring a Bound Battleaxe. Nerevar; not wanting to bring the place down around their heads in a magic duel; ran towards the Sload King, conjuring a Bound Dagger, and using a Telekinetic Grip to fling a Thrall out of the way that tried to step between them.

He ducked and slid when the King swung his Bound Battleaxe, slashing the Sload's stomach. Nerevar uses the power of The Arcane Arts to abruptly stop his momentum before stabbing the king in his chest, stunning him. Nerevar swings around, jumping on the Sload's back. He tries to shake him off, but Nerevar stabbed him in the neck, the King groaning in pain. Onmund punted the head off of a Thrall with a Magic-Imbued Kick, which splattered up against the wall. J'zargo slung a Fireball at six more Thralls that came running into the room weapons drawn, taking them all down with two. And Brelyna doused 3 more Sloads and 5 more Thralls in Flames, killing them. She then surveys the room. "Clear."

Nerevar gets off the Sload King and pulls his Bound Dagger free as the Sload falls dead. And he turns to face Neloth. "Master Neloth, I see you're doing well. What were you and your "friend" talking about there?"

"It took you long enough."

Chrion Galena came running into the room, his own Fireteam filing in. Which signaled to them, that the Sloads' final defenses had fallen. "Sir! No enemies left standing, the day is our's... The Sload are now extinct." Nerevar responded. "At long last. And Azura be praised! The Sload made us fight for every centimeter." Onmund hollered. "Victory!"

The War was over. The Coral Kingdom of Thras had been conquered, jurisdiction of It's Lands was handed over to Hammerfell, and the Sload completely exterminated. Their terror on Tamriel had been silenced forever. But little did anyone know, that despite the Sload now being gone... that it was about to get much worse, for The Nightmare had only just awakened.

* * *

 **Varnus**

Imperial City Waterfront, Cyrodiil

O-Nine-Hundred Hours

14th of Hearthfire, 217 4E

Today was the day they departed home for The New World to confront this mysterious Army of The Dead that potentially threatened The World. They were set to leave at Noon. Varnus had since filled Nerevar in on what had transpired just days before The Thrassian Conquest ended. Neloth told him that The Sloads seemed to be aware of This Threat, By way of The Arcane Arts. Up in Skyrim, today was The King Olaf Festival.

Varnus and Yagrum were overseeing The Troops as they were conducting their final drills before climbing aboard the Transport Ships. Watching the Gunmen engaging in Gunnery Practice and Cadenced Marching. Same for the Cannoneers. Yagrum spoke aloud. "Magnificent, aren't they?"

"Oh, yes indeed." Varnus responded. Captain Jonril approached the two, saluting His Emperor. "Imperator, Sir! Your Ship is ready and waiting for your boarding of her."

Jonril. A Maormer. He had come highly recommended by King Orgnum of Pyandonea to serve as the Captain of His Flagship.

"Good, I'll be right o-"

"Emperor Varnus. This woman says she has something very important that she would like to present to you before we depart." He turned to see Chancellor Atavar approaching them, flanked by a woman and 12 Praetorian Guards. Admiral Aurelius, whom was also present recognized her. "That's my wife! Perina, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

The Aurelius' had their home in Skingrad. In Varnus' Former Home: Rosethorn Manor. A Year after he first arrived in Skyrim was when He came back home to Cyrodiil Campaigning for The Ruby Throne. After the "mysterious" death of Emperor Titus Mede II. Varnus had heard that his old home had been purchased by (to his relief) a good-hearted, reputable man in The Imperial Navy: Marcus Aurelius.

Perina spoke. "Nothing's wrong, my dear. I have an... if you will... a gift. For our Emperor. I came across a hidden compartment in the House. I found a couple of things. This Bar of Gold. And this Book." Both of which she then handed to Varnus. The Book's Title piqued his interest. "The Exploits of Tacitus Julius." Varnus said aloud. He had recognized that name. His Father; Titus had mentioned him as being Varnus' 7th Great Grandfather. And a well-known Nobleman from Skingrad.

Varnus looked up at Perina. "Have you read through it at all?"

"Yeah. Spent nearly a Month on it. I put a few bookmarks in it, I figured these pieces would interest you the most." He turned to the last bookmark and read aloud: **"Augustus Julius. My Grandson.** Yeah, He was most famously known as The Hero of Kvatch, I already knew that." He flipped to the previous bookmark and continued reading: **"Tiberius Julius. My First Son. Most famously known as**... The Eternal Champion?! THAT was him?!" Varnus looked up at Perina again, whom simply just smiled and nodded.

He flipped to the next bookmark, after realizing he skipped one and continued reading: **"Nero Julius. My Second Son. Most famously known as**... The Hero of Daggerfall?! By The Nine! What are the odds?!" Perina spoke. "I could hardly believe it myself, but that was almost nothing compared to what I saw first." Varnus turned to the first bookmark and continued reading:

 **"Princess Vilona Septim? ... Sister of Emperor Uriel Septim VII and Daughter of Emperor Pelagius Septim IV... My Dear Wife."** Varnus, and everyone around him within earshot just stood there in silence, stunned. Minus Perina. Varnus spoke in a low voice. "I'm... I'm descended from The Septims..." His voice grew to normal. Even if I wasn't a Pure Dragonborn... The Ruby Throne was always My Birthright!"

"Now I know what Arngeir meant by that! I can hardly believe it. I'm... I'm a Distant Septim." Chancellor Atavar responded to him. "Neither can I, Your Grace." Varnus turned to Perina and spoke. "Thank you for bringing this to Me. Thank you so much. And Marcus, thank you for purchasing My Old Home to make this possible... I'll be on My Ship." Atavar spoke up. "I'll let The Black Horse Courier know."

"You do that, Chancellor. And... Atavar... first, take this Bar of Gold and stow It in the Treasury Vaults... And take care of yourself... And try not to get yourself killed. With what happened to Our Last Chancellor..."

"Of course."

The Chancellor before that Redguard; Atavar... A Nord named Franil Asgardesen. He had served Varnus loyally and honorably for 15 Years. But back on the 7th of Sun's Height, he had been murdered. Investigations by The Blades, The Dark Brotherhood, The Shadowscales, and The Thieves Guild pointed to The Thalmor being responsible.

And The Chancellor before Franil, just Months into Varnus' Reign as Emperor... An Altmer named Nanalmo Loreire. Whom had served as Chancellor to Emperor Titus Mede II. Varnus discovered Nanalmo had been conspiring to kill him. He was tried at The House of Justice before a High Judge; a Bosmer named Tuundir; found him guilty of High Treason. And as Varnus was the target in this plot, he got to name Nanalmo's sentence: Death. And he passed the sentence right there in The House of Justice, executing him with Dragonclaw.

Atavar Foram was 11 Years older than Varnus. He hailed from the City of Dragonstar in the Dragontail Mountains Region which used to be part of Hammerfell. He was among those that supported the decision to allow The Orcs to declare the region to be the Province of Orisinium. Atavar was also one of many that advocated for his fellow Redguard living in the region to peacefully coexist with The Orcs governing the new province. This was one of the many reasons why during his time as a Senator that The Imperial Senate nominated him to replace The Late Franil Asgardensen as The Emperor's Chancellor.

Varnus recalled what His Father said on how Augustus Julius had ended up locked up in the first place. It was just a simple drunken brawl. Sentenced to 24 Hours in Prison. During which, The Mythic Dawn Cult started making Their Moves which began what was known to History as The Oblivion Crisis. Uriel Septim VII recognized Augustus as apart from being in his dreams, he had seen him before. And his Father and Uncle were good friends of his. Due in part to them being his Brothers-In-Law.

He started on his way to boarding His Ship; The HMS Dragon. Where he ran into Legolas and Shogun Aragorn. The Shogun spoke first. "Looks like we're just in time... Legolas."

"Here they are, Varnus. 500 of The Absolute Best. Just as You asked."

"Good work, you two." Varnus stepped around them to assess the Men. He recognized a hand full of them: Erik and Stenvar. The Female Argonian; From-Deepest-Fathoms. Fultheim. Bilbo and Boromir. And Gandalf Ulfrensen. "Very good. Very good."

Shogun Aragorn spoke. "Dragonborn, Archivist Esbern has also requested to accompany them." Esbern stepped into view. "Dragonborn! Long time no see!"

"How are you holding up, old man?"

"Never better! Shall we get going, then?"

"Yeah, get yourselves loaded up onto the ships. We're to cast off at Noon. Aragorn, can I trust you to not let The Thalmor discreetly tear The Blades limb from limb while I'm gone?"

"You can count on me, Dragonborn. I shall not let any pass."

"Good."

Legolas turned and shouted orders to the men. "Alright, everyone! To the ships, let's move!"

Varnus continued on his way to the HMS Dragon, with Admiral Aurelius following close behind. They boarded Her and were greeted by Captain Jonril saluting them. "Sir." He looked off Her Port side onto the many ships anchored in Lake Rumare. Nearly 50 Warships of The Imperial Navy were set to depart for The New World. Along with 50 Transport Ships and Supply Ships. A single Warship of The Republic Navy was to leave with them too: RNS Vanguard.

Varnus deduced that The Nerevarine and His Fireteam of ARC Mages were already aboard. Around the Naval vessels, Merchant Ships of various sizes were sailing in and out of The Harbor. Loading and unloading cargo. The chuffing of their steam engines audible. Yagrum was also coming with them in his own ship: A Dwemer Airship He named The Kagrenac.

Odahviing, Durnehviir, Sahrotaar, Maaryolvus, Khavozein, and Skakmat were up in the sky, flying around the anchored fleet. A few of the Transport Ships were solely for a group of Giants that was also coming along. Plus some Mammoths. A number of the Dragons could understand what the Giants were saying, so it was through His Dragons that Varnus learned how to communicate in Giantspeak. He noticed that The Sixteenth Legion was all loaded up and ready, as 20 Transport Ships were bearing It's Standard. With his keen eyes, he spotted Legate Rikke and Tribune Hadvar out on the deck on one of them.

A few hours passed and Noon came. With that, they cast off and set sail. Steam engines puffing to life, sails unfolding. As they exited Lake Rumare traveling down The Niben River. The City of Bravil was in their sights to the West as they passed through Niben Bay. And passing through the narrow strait between the City of Leyawiin and the Eastern Blackwood Marshes, and into the Topal Sea.

They passed to the West of Argonia with the Burial City of Soulrest on the horizon. From then on, they were in the Padomeic Ocean. They turned East, heading towards The New World. They passed South of Canthoquey, with It on the horizon. And they made sure to steer clear of Akavir by passing far off to the South well out of sight of the coast. From then on, they were on an unnamed open ocean. There was three times as much ocean between Akavir and their destination as there was between Tamriel and Akavir. They were on this voyage for roughly two Months.

At some point along the way during Frostfall, Varnus's Elder Scroll made him have a dream of visions of what was to come. He saw new friends that he would come to know. He saw The Army of The Dead. He saw the obscure Warrior of Ice and Fire. And he heard many spoken words that he would actually come to hear spoken by several different people and yet, a couple voices he recognized:

 **"Well, let me be the first to welcome you here."**

 **"This is my home. And this is my family."**

 **"There's Seven Pups."**

 **"I'LL GUT YOU, YOU LITTLE CUNT!"**

 **"GET OFF OF HER!"**

 **"We all knew a Second Great War would come."**

 **"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"**

 **"I did warn you not to trust me."**

 **"You speak of R'hllor."**

 **"Fire. Obsidian. And Skyforge Steel."**

 **"So you have even more Dragons than These Six?"**

 **"They killed them, Dragonborn. Those bastards killed every last one of them!"**

 **"They've broken through!"**

 **"Winter has come."**

 **"You have no idea of the terror you have unleashed here today!"**

 _ **"**_ ** _Hi lost ni nun laat do zey!"_ [You have not seen the last of me!]**

* * *

Just off the coast of The New World

O-Seven-Hundred Hours

13th of Sun's Dusk, 217 4E

Varnus woke with a start to the sound of the ship's steam engine steadily chuffing. He got out of his bed, put on his Emperor Robes and donned his Aetherium Crown and the Wraithguard Guantlets. He clipped on his Weapons Belt. With Dragonclaw, Sunder, Keening, a Gold-Plated Flintlock Pistol, and an ammo pouch. And he strapped his Elder Scroll to his back. He then exited his quarters, and stepped above board of his ship. HMS Dragon was at the head of the pack.

He went up to Captain Jonril who had the helm. Admiral Aurelius, standing close by greeted him with a salute. "Good Morning, Imperator." Varnus returned the salute. Captain Jonril spoke next. "Imperator, according to my calculations from the Map you've drawn up of this New World, we should be seeing our landing zone very shortly." Varnus looked at the map. He had drawn what he had seen in his visions from his Elder Scroll.

He had drawn a line across the Westernmost Continent in it's Northern reaches. This line represented where he saw the Icewall. And an **X** marked a sizable peninsula near the Icewall where he saw a flashing Imperial Sigil. He had deduced that it meant they were to land there. Just then, a lookout from up in the Crow's Nest shouted down at them. "CAPTAIN! LAND OFF THE PORT BOW! LAND OFF THE PORT BOW!" The Dragons; flying over head; had taken notice just moments earlier. Legolas, also standing close by, ran up to the side of the ship and shouted towards the ships behind them. "LAND OFF THE PORT BOW!"

Bells started clanging, Officers barking orders and the decks of the ships came to life with activity and men and women shouting. Varnus, Admiral Aurelius, and Captain Jonril got out their spyglasses and peered through them straight ahead. Varnus was the one to comment. "There it is... The New World." Admiral Aurelius spoke next. "We're to land here? We may have trouble building a Castle here. This peninsula is much too rocky and mountainous." Varnus responded. "We'll make it work. I sense there is much The Gods have in store for us in the near future." Then, Captain Jonril spoke. "I'm looking forward to it." Varnus spoke further. "Is is the Thirteenth of Sun's Dusk. In the Two Hundred and Seventeenth Year of The Fourth Era. A day that shall live in infamy. We landed in A New World. Not to conquer, but to vanquish a foe that threatens The World."

"Braces yourselves. For The Great Journey has begun."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I know, I know. I promised I would get Chapter 3 out sooner than I did getting Chapter 2 out. But hey, we've reached Westeros in Chapter 3 just like I promised. *Shoves hungry story goblin back into the closet* That was mainly in part of lack of motivation, and inspiration. I consider it a challenge before the whole human race, and I aint gonna lose! (Get the reference?)**

 **So, four more people named after characters from Middle-Earth. And just like Legolas, they're all Members of The Blades. And one of them is Shogun of The Order.**

 **That bit of dialogue at the very end makes a nod to a few things. President FDR's Infamy Speech in the aftermath of Japan's Air Raid on Pearl Harbor. The Great Journey from Halo. And the Meme: "Brace yourselves, Winter Is Coming" caption with that shot of Ned Stark... even though He never said those exact words.**

 **A few other references too here and there.**

 **I'll leave it to you guys in your reviews to call out what the references are from here on. If it's a reference, I'll message you that it is. If it isn't, I'll also let you know. And in the off chance I made an unintentional coincidental reference, I'll ask to clarify. Though every now and then, I'll point out a big one.**

 **Speaking of clarification, let's get a couple of things straight. Yes. I am saying that Varnus Julius is descended from The Hero of Kvatch, (As you already knew) and The Eternal Champion. And that The Hero of Daggerfall is the guy's brother. And that they're Brothers-In-Law to Uriel Septim VII, as their Father; Tacitus; Married Uriel's Sister Vilona. On the Wiki, there's nothing about Pelagius Septim IV having a daughter. Just a Son; Uriel. Maybe not to Bethesda, but to Me, in the Story I'm telling here this is all the case.**

 **As for a few visual references to make note of; Skakmat's appearance is that of a Blood Dragon Model. Khavozein's appearance is that of a Revered Dragon. Ahbiilok's is that of an Ancient Dragon. Durnehviir no longer looks undead. And Maaryolvus' appearance and size is that of a 6x Up-Scaled Legendary Dragon. I'm also writing out the part on how Legendary Dragons have what appear to be compound eyes, in the form of multiple "eyes" in a single socket. In favor of the normal, single pair of reptilian eyes we all know. I just found that little detail to be unnecessary, and kind of weird for a Dragon to have.**

 **The saluting that's being mentioned sporadically; for visual reference is the Roman Salute. Frequently used back during the time of the Romans. (No shit) A notable example; the one I mean to imply They use; being of Imperator Augustus in the Sculpture titled: Augustus of Primaporta.**

 **Think of The Blades as the United States Secret** **Service. The Pentius Oculatus as a combination of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and the Central Intelligence Agency. The Dark Brotherhood and The Thieves Guild as... The Illuminati, heh. The Imperial Legions as the United States Army Rangers. The Shadow Legion as Delta Force. And The ARC Mages as an Arcane Combination of the Navy SEALs and SPARTAN-II Supersoldiers.**

 **As I've written in that Chancellors are Elected from The Imperial Senate as "Head" of The Senate, by first being Senators themselves... that makes this saying all too true: I AM The Senate!**

 **And I got the name ARC Mage first by changing Archmage of The College of Winterhold/Mages Guild to Headmaster/Director. So I could "invent" the ARC Mages; Advanced Recon Commando Mages. Inspired by the ARC Troopers from Star Wars that had one of their first appearances in the Animated Cartoon Series; Star Wars: Clone Wars. (Not to be confused with the 3D Cartoon Movie and Subsequent Series; Star Wars: The Clone Wars.) The ARC Troopers' first appearance was in the 50th Issue of the "Star Wars: Republic" Comics earlier in the same year.**

 **Lastly, as I said in a previous chapter that Maaryolvus is nearly as big as Alduin. Well, here's just how big Alduin is in my perspective. His In-Game Size is Scaled-Up by 7x.**

 **As for references, not all of them, were dialogue references, a couple of them referenced scenes from other media. This will continue to be the case.**

 **Until next time,**

 **stay spoopy, my friends!**


	4. IV: Winter Is Coming

**IV: Winter Is Coming**

 **Varnus**

The New World, 14,962 Miles East of Tamriel

O-Seven-Hundred Hours

13th of Sun's Dusk, 217 4E

The Fleet closed in on the rocky, mountainous peninsula. Jonril, Aurelius, and Julius peering through their spyglasses. Varnus pointed towards the land. "There. A level clearing. Looks like there's also a trail that leads into the mountains. Either the clearing and trail were made this way on purpose or it's just a natural occurrence through erosion." Several ships carrying supplies closed the short distance to the shore of less than a mile and beached to unload their building materials. As HMS Dragon came to a stop half a mile out. The Vanguard and The Kagrenac dropped anchor alongside Her. Varnus, Admiral Aurelius and Captain Jonril boarded The Ship's Gig along with a few other men, they rowed to shore and beached. Where they were met by Yagrum, Nerevar and His ARC-Mage Fireteam.

The XVIth Legion came ashore as well. Legate Rikke and Tribune Hadvar approached them. Rikke spoke. "Well... Here we are, Imperator. In The New World. Who's to say what adventures await us?"

"Plenty. And a lot of death with it. If This Army of The Dead is as dangerous as I think it is... we've really got our work cut out for us. And we're a massive distance from Tamriel. If war breaks out between The Empire and The Dominion, we're in no position to help from all the way out here. It could've even already happened. I pray that to not be true."

And he was thankfully right, it hadn't. As they would eventually find out.

The 500 Samurai were ashore as well. The Legion and The Bladesmen had set up a Military Encampment as an Architect and Engineers began drafting designs for a Castle. Sailors and a handful of Giants were unloading supplies while others foraged the surrounding waters for food.

* * *

 **Two Hours and Thirty Seven Minutes Later**

The Encampment was set up, as was a Wooden Pier with a Shack. This is the placeholder for what would become a full fledged Maritime Port. The Shack was the work quarters for the appointed Harbormaster. A Timber Cabin was already set up. It would serve as a temporary War Room and Varnus' Temporary Quarters. It was big enough for 12 People before being considered crowded. Varnus was in there with Legolas, Yagrum, Legate Rikke, Tribune Hadvar, Admiral Aurelius, Captain Jonril, and Nerevar. The Centurion and Camp Prefect were outside drilling the Troops.

Esbern and Gandalf walked in. Esbern spoke. "Dragonborn, you remember Gandalf Ulfrensen, right?"

"Only by name and face... vaguely. I was present when he was inducted into The Order by Aragorn Seven Years Ago. That's one of only Five times I ever saw him. Before seeing him The Day We Left, I last saw him the day Chancellor Franil was assassinated."

"Yes, I was there too. He spotted the man that shot The Chancellor with a Crossbow as he tried to make a run for it."

"And I subdued him. Yes, I'm Apprentice Archivist. Esbern's Protege. I'm quite a bit older than he is, but through my mastery of The Arcane Arts, I've been able to extend my lifespan by Centuries! I know, highly unusual for a Non-Elf."

"Your beard is as long as ever... And You're not wearing Your Armor."

"Who needs Armor and Weapons when You're a Master Wizard?"

"At least you keep Your Blade on Your Person."

"Indeed." Varnus looked up to the sky to see His Dragons; Odahviing, Durnehviir, Sahrotaar, Maaryolvus, Khavozein, and Skakmat flying around. **_"_** ** _Wah Zey, Zeymah!"_** **[To Me, Brothers!]** The Dragons turned and flew over to them and landed in front of them. "Fly over The Peninsula, survey the area, then fly to the Northeast, and investigate The Icewall. And beyond it, but not for very long. If those Blue-Skinned Men can raise people from the dead, I want to expose you to Them as little as possible. I don't want to risk any of you getting killed and becoming one of them. I don't know if I'd be able to bring you back from that, even with _Flesh. Time. Undo."_

Maaryolvus answered. "I understand, it will be done, _**Thuri."**_ **[My Overlord]** With that, His Dragons took off into the sky and disappeared out of sight to the Northeast.

* * *

The New World

Twelve-Hundred Hours

1st of Morning Star, 218 4E

The remainder of Sun's Dusk and the Month of Evening Star came and went with little news. Varnus' Dragons periodically flew further to the North beyond The Icewall and back. In an effort to find The Army of The Dead, but to no avail. Varnus had them stick together as one group for fear of losing them to Their Adversary if they moved alone. Finding only settlements inhabited by The Nomads up there. They also hunted one of Their Mammoths each time.

Along The Icewall, they eyeballed 19 Forts. But they made note that a lot of them were abandoned and in ruins and only Three appeared to be occupied. A Tower to the West, just East of an abandoned Fort by a bridge crossing a gorge that was all on the opposite side of a river. The Second was to the center with a paved road leading up to it, running through a Village. It also had a lift leading to battlements atop The Icewall. And The Third was on The Icewall's Eastern End.

Unlike the Other Two, This One actually had proper Stone Walls on It's West, South, and East Sides. Minus It's North Side which was The Icewall, same as the Other Two. It also had a Maritime Port, in which The Dragons spotted several Longships and even a few War Galleys at anchor. As well as a lift leading up to the Battlements atop The Icewall. Further to the East, across a Bay teaming with Seals that had no resemblance whatsoever to Horkers was a large Island with three Stone Castles dotted across it. South of The Icewall, just East of a mountain range, they spotted a lone Stone Tower in the middle of a lake, seemingly abandoned. In the mountains to the South, they spotted numerous settlements and small Castles.

To the West, off the coast, to the Northeast of Their Landing, The Dragons eyeballed an Island occupied with a Castle made of huge logs, surrounded by an Earthen Palisade. Varnus recalled seeing This Island in the visions his Elder Scroll granted him to allow him to draft a Map of The New World in It's Entirety. He humorously commented on This Island saying "It's kinda shaped like a Croissant... now I want one."

Within the forest to the Southeast they had eyeballed numerous settlements and Wooden Castles, one was larger than the others, located just South of a much narrower peninsula to the East of the peninsula they had landed on. Further to the Southeast, beyond the forest, The Dragons eyeballed eight more Castles. Six made of Stone, and the other two were made of wood. One was just North of a large lake. The Second to It's East was between a road and a river. The Third to It's North was at the end of a road outcrop and was much larger than the others.

The Fourth was near the headwaters of a relatively straight river, It looked eerie and foreboding compared to the others. The Fifth was to It's Northeast just outside of a forest and close to a small, narrow bay connected to The Sea. The Sixth was to the West-Northwest far up a winding river. This one was made of Wood. The Seventh was back down South. South-Southwest of The Fourth One. It was in forested hills at the headwaters one of several branching rivers that met as one. The Eighth was close to it, and made of wood. But they did not spot the mouth of the river. In the vast Mountain Range to the East of Their Landing, The Dragons eyeballed several Forts as well. Beyond all that, they explored no further.

They had just come back from their 7th Flight beyond The Icewall to report their findings. "Nothing new. Apart from Those Nomads moving camp to different places." Maaryolvus said. Varnus was starting to get frustrated that beyond His Dragons' initial findings, they had still found nothing of Their Adversary. Yagrum offered a bit of counsel. "Even now; nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"Of course."

Construction of Their Own Castle was well underway. Varnus had named it: **_Novae terrae._** Which was Old Cyrodilic for "New World." A road was paved following the trail through the mountains on the peninsula. The mountains dropped off where the peninsula met with the mainland. A Stone Wall complete with Watchtowers was built along it. The newly paved road lead up to a Gatehouse along the wall. The Gatehouse was complete with a Barracks and large Stables as Varnus ordered The XVIth Legion's First Cohort to guard The Gatehouse. Along with four more Cohorts to man the rest. The Gatehouse was Captained by Cosminus Mantol. Attached to the First Cohort, He was The Legion's Centurion. Along the road through these mountains, numerous Mines were established. As Yagrum pointed out that "These Mountains are bound to be rich in Minerals and Metals. It would be foolish to not exploit them." And so they did.

They found Salt, Lead, Sulfur; Found in a few Extinct Volcanoes here and there. Iron, Coal, Copper, Silver, and Gold. Even Gemstones; Amethysts, Garnets, Onyx, Turquoise, Rubies, Sapphires, Emeralds, and Diamonds... and a viscous black liquid. Which Yagrum identified as "Oil; Black Gold." So they also built Wells pumping for Oil. As it was key in keeping Machinery slick so it can run smoothly, as well as a few other things. And as there was both Coal and Iron in these mountains, it was lucrative to set up a Steel Mill. A Short, Double-Tracked Railway was also laid, spanning from The Border Gatehouse to just inside the Fortress that is _**Novae terrae.**_ Turning back the other way with a roundabout loop. As well as numerous stops at all The Mines along the line.

Yagrum had also set up a Workshop as part of **_Novae terrae,_** in which he set up a Teleporter linking to His Workshop in Blackreach, Back Home. Ever since they got to The New World, He had started looking in to a process to refine Oil so it could be used as Fuel for a "Combustion" Engine. He explained it's purpose by saying "When completed, it should be much more efficient and reliable than a Steam Engine as it should generate a greater amount of propulsion OR electricity." By now... his "Experimental" Oil Refinery was complete.

They also built a Port dredged to a hundred feet with complete with several wooden piers connected to it for The Fleet to dock, as well as a Fishery, which became their main source of Fresh Provisions. Other sources were scarce game in the mountains which consisted of some White Hares, but numerous Wild Mountain Goats. As well as Mammoths The Dragons nabbed from beyond The Icewall in which they carried back with them. Though Maaryolvus was the only one big enough to carry them. The trail that cut through these mountains was deduced to be a Goat Path because of the abundance of Wild Mountain Goats.

Stone Walls complete with battlements were also built around the Port, complete with a Water-Gate, creating an artificial harbor for the purpose of better protecting The Port if they came under attack by sea. The Walls around the Port also connected with the Walls around **_Novae terrae,_** a Gatehouse leading into the Fortress was connected to the paved road that led into the mountains. But by then, **_Novae terrae_** Itself was only half-complete.

All of this was constructed within such a short period of time by way of the masterful craftsmanship of the Imperial Engineers and Architects, The Arcane Arts, and a small group of a Dozen Giants.

Yagrum had sent word Back Home that they had set up a Maritime Port after he had set up His Overseas Workshop. It was at this point, they found out there was thankfully still No War. The Port was the first thing they built. By now, the first of Merchant Ships from Home had arrived, one was carrying a variety of Meats, Cheeses, Breads, and Sweets. As well as a plethora of Alcohol, including: Black-Briar Mead, Dragon's Breath Mead, Argonian Ale, Stros M'Kai Rum, Colovian Brandy, Cyrodilic Brandy, Flin, Firebrand Wine, San's Spiced Wine, and Surilie Brothers Wine. As well as various Cheap Brands of Wine, Mead, Ale, and Watered-Down Rum: Grog.

As well as numerous Drinks favored by The Dunmer, including, but not limited to: Canis Root Tea, Greef, Shein, Matze, Sujamma and Emberbrand Wine. All kept chilled in Refrigerators and Freezers. No Fruits or Vegetables as the voyage would take way too long before they started to go bad. Though the ship carried Ground Pepper and Table Salt as well. And the second was carrying more building materials needed to finish Castle **_Novae terrae_** as they realized they were going to need more. As were Three Others.

Varnus was sitting down to Lunch with Legolas, Yagrum, Nerevar, Legate Rikke, Tribune Hadvar, Admiral Aurelius and Captain Jonril Outside as The Castle's Great Hall wasn't built yet. It was pleasantly warm.

He poured a Golden-Jewel-Encrusted Goblet of Surilie Brothers' Wine, then took a Bread Roll, Two Pieces of Cheddar, (His Favorite Cheese) and a cut of Cooked Beef. He cut the Bread Roll in half and made a Sandwich out of it. The others just stared in amazement. Rikke commented. "I've never even thought of doing that." Then Legolas commented. "I don't think anyone ever has." Hadvar next. "That looks really good. I think I'll make one." Then Yagrum. "I think I will too." And lastly Nerevar, Aurelius, and Jonril. "Same."

Varnus commented on their situation. "You know, it's New's Year's today. Everyone Back Home is likely eating a bunch of Pork and getting off their tits at the Horse Races and Gladiatorial Games in the Empire-Wide New Life Festival. And here we are, sipping Wine, Ale, Brandy, Whisky, Rum, and Mead, and eating Beef and Cheese Sandwiches out on a Distant Frontier before confronting a highly dangerous Undead Army... do you think the people here have some sort of New Year's Celebrations, Yagrum?"

"It's... possible. But I doubt anywhere near the grand scale of Our own."

Varnus smiled. "Ha, You're right! Because it's good old Imperial Tradition!" Varnus proposed a Toast. "To The New Year and Confronting Our Foe!"

Everyone returned the Toast. **"Cheers!"** Cups of Alcohol clinked as they dug in.

Just then, a Carrier Pigeon showed up, bearing the Seal of the XVIth Legion's Centurion. Varnus took the letter from the Bird, fed it a bite of Bread, and It flew off as He broke the seal and unrolled the paper. Rikke inquired about it. "News from The Front Line, Imperator?"

"So it would seem. It's from Centurion Mantol. It reads:"

 **We have Visitors. 14 Men on Horses.**

 **Seven have a Mailed Fist on their Shields and Armor.**

 **The other Seven have a Wolf Head on Their's. They call it a Direwolf.**

 **Two of them are holding Flags bearing their respective Sigils.**

 **They are asking if The Dragons they've spotted seven times belong to us and why are we here.**

 **As well as saying that they don't recall these Stone Walls ever being here before.**

 **I've let Them pass. I and Twenty Men are** **accompanying Them on a train** **to You now.**

 **We'll be over there Tomorrow. Their Horses are being kept at the stables here.**

 **They're also saying that the** **clearing on the peninsula We landed on;** **They call Sea Dragon Point.**

 **And that they call This Continent: Westeros.** **One of them has a surprising resemblance to** **Your**

 **Friend Boromir.**

 **\- Centurion Mantol**

Hadvar inquired cautiously. "Are they armed?"

"I believe so, Mantol said they're wearing Armor and have Shields. So it stands to reason. Don't worry, if they were looking for a fight. 14 Men aren't stupid enough to try and take on 500. And that's just The First Cohort at the Gatehouse. There's almost 2,000 Men on those Outer Walls. These People have even seen My Dragons. And one of them apparently has a face just like Boromir."

500 Men was the size of The Legion's First Cohort. Three of them were The Centurion, another carrying the Legionary Eagle, and The Third carrying The Empire's Flag. Every Legion's First Cohort consists of 500 Men, which is twice the number of the usual Cohort which consist of 250 Men.

"And these people would've immediately started firing on them, and would've made sure to bring a lot more than a measly 14 Men... It's long past time we started to meet This Land's native inhabitants. Perhaps they know about The Enemy we came here hunting. Let's have some Bread and Salt out waiting for them when they get here; Common Courtesy amongst Noblemen hosting another. I'm guessing these are representatives of Two Noble Families with Their Personal Escorts... Westeros... at least we know where we are now. I wonder why they call this not-so-clear-anymore clearing Sea Dragon Point."

* * *

Castle **_Novae terrae,_** Sea Dragon Point, Westeros

O-Nine-Hundred Hours

2nd of Morning Star, 218 4E

Centurion Mantol arrived with Their Visitors the next day. A man atop The Gatehouse sounded off on a horn. "THEY'RE HERE!"

"RAISE THE TRACK GATES!" Another called.

"Time to meet and greet." Legolas commented aloud. The Train came through the Wall Overpass and screeched to a halt at the Station. They filed out of two Passenger Cars. The Visitors behind Mantol, the Legionary Eagle Holder, and The Imperial Flag Holder, and 17 Legionnaires at the rear.

The Horses out in the Paddock by The Stables were walking up to the fence to investigate. Shadowmere among them. Varnus' Dragons came by and perched themselves atop Watchtowers. Except for Maaryolvus, as he was far too big for that. So instead, he sat on the ground in a way to make himself look taller so that his head and most of his neck came up over the walls. A Man that appeared to look like Boromir said something to Mantol, to which he apparently responded. But Varnus couldn't make out what they said. He presumed the man was inquiring about the stench of the Oil Refinery behind them, and that he told them what Trains were. The Two Entourages came face to face. An elderly-looking man. With gray hair, and a full beard and mustache with a Mailed Fist Sigil on His Armor was the first to speak.

"I take it Those Beasts watching us from the Towers belong to You?"

"They do, yes."

"It wasn't that hard for us to determine where they were coming from, My Men spotted them flying Northeast of Here and back numerous times." The Man stated.

The Boromir look-alike wearing Armor with a "Direwolf" Sigil spoke next. "You know, none of us here have ever seen a Dragon?" A Giant went passing by carrying a large slab of Stone. "Or a Giant? For 150 Years, we thought Dragons to be Extinct... and Giants, far longer. Though Men of The Night's Watch have claimed to see Giants and Mammoths beyond The Wall."

"Yeah, where I'm from, until 17 Years Ago, no one had seen a Dragon for several centuries. And Giants have always been commonplace in two of the Northern Provinces." The Old Man spoke again. "Can't say I've ever heard of a Dragon with a body built like a Snake and a pronounced underbite. Or anyone here." He was talking about Sahrotaar.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I am Galbart of the House Glover. Lord Protector of Deepwood Motte." Then, The Boromir look-alike introduced himself. "And I am Eddard of the House Stark. Lord Protector of Winterfell, and Warden of The North. And You?"

"I am Emperor Varnus of the House Julius. Royal Sovereign of The Empire of Cyrodiil. Founder of The Julius Dynasty. The Last Dragonborn. Vanquisher of Harkon Volkihar. Slayer of The World-Eater, and The First Dragonborn. And Overlord of Dragons." They then bowed their heads in courteous respect of a Monarch. Foreign or no.

Eddard spoke. "Well, let me be the first to welcome you here, Your Grace. Now, Your _Centurion_ insisted I bring all my questions to You. So, why are you all here? What prompted you to come here and build This Castle, and this _Train_ contraption?" Galbart chimed in. "And to build it all on Land under my jurisdiction?" Varnus responded. "That Wooden Motte and Bailey to the East would be Deepwood Motte, then." Galbart nodded a _yes._

Varnus pulled The Elder Scroll from his back. "We've never heard of This Land before... now, you may have a hard time believing this, but I came here after receiving powerful prophetic visions from _this._ An Elder Scroll. Visions from The Gods." He left out the part on how they could also grant unimaginable power. If you knew how to get it. Then again, the only power Varnus ever got from an Elder Scroll was knowledge of the Dragonrend Shout.

"It's how I drafted a Flawless Map of This Side of The World." Eddard responded. "Hmm, I'd very much like to see this _Flawless Map._ There's parts of The World over here that we don't even know of. And to get a look at The Land you're from... Go on." Varnus continued. "And it is of how I learned of A Dangerous Adversary that threatens The World. And to stop it, We'll have to all band together with You lot to find a Chosen Warrior. To destroy an Army of The Dead. Lead by Blue-Skinned Men."

The Soldiers accompanying The Two Lords gasped. Ned and Galbart looked at each other, wearing slightly fear-stricken faces. Galbart spoke aloud to Ned, seeing no need to keep it between themselves. "If they found out about it, then who else has? You, Me and The Other Northern Lords and Ladies have seen the signs. Deserters from The Wall claiming they've seen them. Saying They're Coming. And Soon! The Maesters have forecasted that This Year is the start of a Long, 4-Year Summer. And You know what they say, For example: Four-Year Summer..."

"Eight-Year Winter." Ned finished. He looked back at Varnus and proclaimed: "The rest of The Seven Kingdoms may have forgotten what happened before. They may not believe They will come again. Believe they even existed to begin with. But we have not forgotten. Not The North. We'll never forget Them, or Those that defeated Them the first time. The North Remembers. For 8,000 Years The Night's Watch has stood guard against what lies beyond The Wall. So far, there has been no sign of Them. But now... perhaps... They Will Return. And as such is where The Words of My House came from: Winter Is Coming."

"8,000 Years?" Varnus said in bewilderment. "The Nords were still clubbing Seals in Atmora at that time."

"And The Dragon War was still about 4,000 Years off." Tribune Hadvar added. Ned looked at Hadvar in surprise. But before He could say anything, One of the Glover Soldiers noticed Shadowmere and commented on Her. "I find That Black Horse's pure red eyes highly unsettling." Varnus responded to the man. "That's my Horse, Shadowmere. She is... quite special. Come. Let's talk more inside. I have Bread and Salt prepared." Galbart commented. "Ah, an important courtesy for any Noble House hosting for another."

Ned and Galbart followed Varnus into the unfinished keep to a part of the Barracks that housed The War Room. There was a small round table with three chairs, two were next to each other, the third opposite them. The table had bowls of Bread and Salt and a Map of The North sitting on it. Varnus took the one seat and gestured to them. "Take a seat, My Lords." Ned and Galbart followed suit and had a bite of Salted Bread.

Just then, Boromir walked in the room and spotted Ned and promptly walked up to him. "Ah, so you're the one who looks like Me!" Ned responded. "So it would seem... I can't smell that stench of _oil_ from here." Varnus responded to this. "Yeah, we're a good distance away from there now. And don't worry, the longer you're here, the more you'll get used to the smell. Ned and Galbart took a look at the map before them. Which was marked with several spots. Which to them, didn't take a genius to deduced what they were.

Galbart pointed at a spot on the Map. "Yeah, that's My Castle; Deepwood Motte." Ned spoke from there. "That's Bear Island of House Mormont. That's My Castle; Winterfell. Down there, those are Cerywn of House Cerywn and Torrhen's Square of House Tallhart. Over there, those are Hornwood of House Hornwood. Mazin of House Mazin. The Mazins are sworn to The Hornwoods before Me. The Dreadfort of House Bolton, Karhold of House Karstark, and Last Hearth of House Umber. That's the Island of Skagos. On which, those are Driftwood Hall of House Stane, Kingshouse of House Magnar, and Deepdown of House Crowl.

Over in the Mountains, these Holdfasts belong to the Clans: Burley, Harclay, Knott, Liddle, Wull, and House Flint of The Mountains. They like to be called the First Flints because Houses Flint of Flint's Finger, and Flint of Widow's Watch are Cadets Branches of That Family." Ned pointed to a number of spots on the map that weren't marked. "Down here is Flint's Finger. Over here is Widow's Watch. At the mouth of This River is the City of White Harbor of House Manderly. Over here is Ramsgate of House Woolfield. They're sworn to The Manderlys before Me. Over here is Oldcastle of House Locke. Over here is the unoccupied Moat Cailin. Up here is Highpoint of House Whitehill. They're sworn to The Boltons before Me. Down here is Rillwater Crossing of House Glenmore. And somewhere in this area is Greywater Watch of House Reed."

"Somewhere in this Area?"

"This whole area is a swamp. Called The Neck. Greywater Watch floats, and it moves around. You'll never find it in the same place twice. The people here are a reclusive lot called The Crannogmen."

"Interesting."

"At these spots are the Seats of The Blackmyres, Boggs, Crays, Fenns, Greengoods, Marshes, Peats, and Quaggs. They're all in there too at these places, sworn to The Reeds before Me."

"I see."

Galbart pointed to a few more unmarked spots. "Here, is Ironrath of House Forrester. And here, are the Seats of Houses Bole, Branch, and Woods. These Four Houses are sworn to Me before My Lord Stark."

Ned continued from there pointing to more spots as he went. "House Ashwood. House Cassel. House Condon. Barrowton of House Dustin. Close by here, is Goldgrass of House Stout, They're sworn to The Dustins before Me. House Holt. House Ironsmith. House Lake, They control the Lands around Long Lake. House Lightfoot. House Long. House Mollen. House Overton. House Poole. Here in The Rills is the Seat of House Ryswell. The Glenmores are sworn to Them before Me. Here is Blackpool of House Slate. That's the Seat of House Waterman. And lastly, here is the Seat of House Wells, there's also an unrelated House Wells in Dorne."

"Dorne?"

"Another Kingdom. All of These Houses are in The Kingdom of The North, and are all ultimately sworn to Me... before The King."

"The King?"

"King Robert of the House Baratheon."

"Hmm..."

"Now, up in The Gift, That's Queenscrown and Mole's Town. And along The Wall, from West to East. These are: Westwatch-by-the-Bridge, The Shadow Tower, Sentinel Stand, Greyguard, Stonedoor, Hoarfrost Hill, Icemark, The Nightfort, Deep Lake, Queensgate, Castle Black, Oakenshield, Woodswatch-by-the-Pool, Sable Hall, Rimegate, Long Barrow, The Torches, Greenguard, and Eastwatch-by-the-Sea."

For the next several hours, he introduced them to The Others, they exchanged tales about Their Personal Lives and Families and the other Houses of The North. As well as information about Westeros and the Lands further to the East, including The Summer Islands to the South. And a much larger Continent to the East; Essos. And a similarly-sized continent South of Essos called Sothoryos. As well as The Night's Watch and recent problems with the self-proclaimed King Beyond The Wall: Mance Rayder. And information about Tamriel and the surrounding Landmasses, including Akavir. Ned told Varnus about the reigning King Robert Baratheon and the rebellion He lead. And Varnus told them about the current state of affairs between The Empire and The Aldmeri Dominion.

He told them about what happened to the Island of Vvardenfell in The Republic of Morrowind: The Empire's Ally. And they told him about the Valyrians and The Doom of Valyria. Which, to Varnus realized was what attributed to what was called the **Summer Year of Winter** in the early 200's of the Third Era, He then told them about that. He told them about what ended The Third Era and began The Fourth: The Oblivion Crisis. And His Ancestor's Involvement in It, and events proceeding It. Including His Lineage with The Septims. About what His Friend: The Nerevarine did. About Jagar Tharn. The Warp in the West. And The Great War almost 40 Years ago and His Father's involvement in it. As well as The Dragon War which Hadvar earlier mentioned. Ned and Galbart were at a loss for words.

They discussed the other Kingdoms. Including Dorne, and another called The Reach. Which Varnus pointed out was the Name of a Hold in The Province of Skyrim. He commented "I would certainly hope these Westerosi Reachmen are nothing like the Skyrim Reachmen." He then went on telling them about The Forsworn and Their History, and The King In Rags he killed: Madanach. To which Ned replied "They are not. And The Tyrells of Highgardern are some of the kindest people you'll ever meet here." Ned then gave him a half smirk. "I've got a good feeling that You'd really like Margaery. I've never met Her myself, but from what I've heard, I think You'd really like her." Varnus smirked. Seeing that Ned was trying to hook him up with someone, what with that shit-eating grin and all.

The Valryrians really caught his interest what with Ned saying they were heavily associated with Dragons. Ned briefly described The Survivors. "There's the Targaryens, whom are in exile somewhere across The Narrow Sea. Just a Brother and Sister are all that's left... although... I think the Maester of Castle Black might actually be a Targaryen as well. His name is Aemon. And he's old enough to be Great Uncle to the other two; Viserys and Daenerys. Great Uncle, because he would've been Uncle to Their Father; The Mad King; Aerys the Second."

"Unlike the other two surviving Houses, the Targaryens were Dragonriders. They first landed in Westeros by way of the Island Dragonstone. On which they built a Castle of the same name. It's currently ruled over by Stannis Baratheon, Robert's Younger Brother. And the Baratheons Seat of Power in The Stormlands: Storm's End is ruled over by Robert's Youngest Brother: Renly. The other two surviving Valyrian Houses are House Velaryon of Driftmark Island, and House Celtigar of Claw Island. All Three are out on The Narrow Sea. They were there before The Targaryens came." He went on to talk about them more intricately. He was more informed on the subject than Galbart was.

"I would most certainly like to meet them. Especially these so-called Dragonriders."

"Robert might not like you for cozying up with the Targaryens. There's some bad blood between him and them. Especially considering You're _Dragonborn_ and have Dragons of Your Own. Though I don't think he'd mind with The Velaryons or The Celtigars."

"To Oblivion with what he thinks. He's not My Liege Ruler. I am My Own. I answer only to The Gods."

"Right... Just fair warning for when you meet him and you mention them. It seems he's the only one who can't forgive and forget what The Mad King and Rhaegar; The Eldest Son did. Even with them dead, he won't rest until every Targaryen _Dragonspawn_ is dead. To him, Viserys and Daenerys aren't innocent."

"The Sins of Our Fathers."

"Heh, yeah... I'd hate to find out what he'd do if he discovered Maester Aemon was a Targaryen, like I think he is."

Varnus' Dragon Sense told him that there was A Fourth Surviving Targaryen that Ned had left unsaid, but he did not inquire. Though he would begin to ponder as to whom it was. And why Ned didn't mention them. Varnus glanced over at the Dwemer Clock Mechanism. It was coming up on Twenty-One-Hundred Hours. "Damn, it's getting pretty late."

"Perhaps you'd like to start getting better acquainted with The Greater Westerosi, Your Grace?"

"Indeed. Let's start out in The Morning." Centurion Mantol had long already returned to the Outer Gatehouse with His Men. The Central Tower of Castle **_Novae terrae_** was already complete. Varnus' Quarters were at the top. Guest Quarters were on the levels below it. In which Ned and Galbart stayed for the night, while Their Troops insistently turned in to the Barracks for the night, as they were "Used to it."

* * *

O-Nine-Hundred Hours

3rd of Morning Star, 218 4E

They broke their fast with Varnus giving them another taste of Imperial Hospitality. Varnus introduced Ned, Galbart, and Their Men to the Beef and Cheese Sandwiches he came up with The Other Day. He introduced them to Black-Briar Mead and Surilie Brothers Wine. They very much enjoyed it. Galbart commented. "The Wine's really good, but I have to say, I prefer the Mead. And that is REALLY good Mead too." Ned nodded in agreement. "Robert might really enjoy the Wine... As might others such as Tyrion Lannister."

When they were all finished, they got ready to leave. Galbart was the first to speak. "Since It's on the way to Winterfell, I suggest we stop at Deepwood Motte first." Varnus responded. "Agreed. Deepwood Motte first, then Winterfell." Varnus then turned to his Men. "Legolas. Fathoms. Yagrum. Nerevar. Balagog. You're with Me." The Nerevarine answered him. "Understood. Fireteam Vanguard! Get prepped!" Varnus then turned to the Others. "Legate Rikke. You're in charge around here until We get back."

"Understood, Imperator."

"Boromir and Bilbo, You Two are in charge of The 500 until We get back."

"We've got you covered, Dragonborn." Bilbo answered.

Varnus then spoke to His Dragons in Their Tongue, within earshot of The Visitors. **_"Bek, Dii Zeymah. Daar los kolos Zu'u lif hi erei Zu'u daal."_ [Okay, My Brothers. This is where I leave you until I return.] **Maaryolvus responded. **_"Zu'u mindoraan, Dovahkiin. Aal Bormah ofan hi mul ahrk dein hi tahriik._** **[I understand, Dragonborn. May Akatosh give you strength and keep you safe.]**

Ned and Galbart already knew by then that Dragons could speak, but they had yet to hear Them do so. So they expected to hear them at some point. And with that, they departed. Varnus and His Companions riding in a Train back to the Border Gatehouse with Ned and Galbart and Their Soldiers to retrieve The Guests' Horses, whilst bringing Horses of Their Own. However it took them quite some time before they reached their First Destination.

Balagog gro-Nolob. Orc. The Gourmet. Varnus was to kill him way back when he was working more closely with The Dark Brotherhood to assassinate Titus Mede II. As he would've been a witness. A liability. But because of who he was, Varnus let him live. By way of making him forget he ever met Varnus in the first place with a Thought-Eraser Spell. And now, The Gourmet had become the Go-To Chef for Emperor Varnus, none the wiser. Even accompanying him here to The New World.

* * *

Deepwood Motte, The Wolfswood, The North

Eleven-Hundred Hours

7th of Morning Star, 218 4E

Now they had arrived at their first destination. Galbart broke the silence. "Here it is. Deepwood Motte. My Home. Let Me show you around and introduce you to My Flock." He noticed a few Huntsmen returning as well, having bagged a Stag. "You! cook up that Stag for us and bring it to the Long Hall!"

"Yes, Milord."

He walked them through Town to the Wooden Long Hall at the end on top of a hill where His Family was waiting. Smallfolk looking on, their attention mostly on Varnus' Non-Human Companions.

"Here we are. This is My Brother and Heir: Robett."

"Greetings, This is My Wife: Sybelle. That's our son Gawen, And the babe Sybelle's holding is our newborn daughter Erena." Galbart also introduced them to the resident Maester, and Steward.

They spent the next couple Hours filling them in on what Varnus had told Galbart and Ned. When Galbart spoke up. "Well, I'll finish telling them everything else, You'd better get going. Lord Stark will show You the way from here on. Until next we meet, Your Grace."

"Until next we meet, Lord Glover."

* * *

Later in the day, they passed another Wooden Motte and Bailey, East of Deepwood Motte within The Wolfswood. Ned pointed it out. "There's Ironrath over there. Seat of House Forrester. All Five Houses of The Wolfswood are skilled Woodsmen." They spotted a Formidable-Looking Man atop the Gatehouse flanked by Two Soldiers watching them. "There's Gregor Forrester up there." They didn't stop though, they kept going. Ned named off Gregor's Flock and talked about their historical grievances with their Neighbors: House Whitehill. As well as naming off Ludd Whitehill's People. "Now Highpoint may be closer to Winterfell than to The Dreadfort. But, this never stopped The Whitehills from being sworn to Roose Bolton before Me." Ned finished.

"These Boltons sound _real charming."_ To which Ned responded: "Just wait until ya meet Bolton's Bastard: Ramsay. Nastiest piece of work I ever met next to The Mad King. Aerys Targaryen II at least had an excuse; he was mentally sick from old age. Ramsay Snow is just an outright psychopath, young as he is." Varnus quipped: "I have a feeling a _friend_ of mine Back Home: Cicero the Jester; would become the best of friends with this Ramsay." Ned inquired. "Eh? He psychotic too?" To which Varnus answered. "Ohhh, you'd better believe it."

Over the next several days, they passed well within view of Highpoint. Varnus spied a rather fat man flanked by two Soldiers watching them from a Gatehouse. Whom he assumed was Ludd Whitehill. Eventually they came across a Paved Road. "This is The Kingsroad. Further to the East is Long Lake, which as I said before is governed by House Lake. The White Knife River flows from The Lake, and at the mouth of The River is the bay containing The City of White Harbor. The sole City in The North."

"Seat of House Manderly, right?"

"That it is, more specifically the Castle within... New Castle. Following The Kingsroad North takes You to Mole's Town, a little Village just half a League South of Castle Black along The Wall. Following The Kingsroad South takes You to Cerwyn, Seat of House Cerwyn. There are numerous Inns along The Kingsroad, along with Three Castles. Further South past Cerwyn is the currently unoccupied Moat Calin.

On into The Riverlands, there is a Crossroads. Following The High Road to the East takes You into The Vale leading to The Eyrie, Seat of Power in The Vale and House Arryn. And The River Road to the West takes You further into The Riverlands leading to Riverrun, Seat of Power in The Riverlands and House Tully. Following The Kingsroad further South takes You to Darry. Seat of House Darry. Even further South into The Crownlands is a Village called Brindlewood, beyond that is Hayford Castle. Seat of House Hayford. It's Half a Day's ride from King's Landing where The Kingsroad ends."

"I'm guessing King's Landing is the Seat of The King?"

"You guess correctly. More specifically; The Red Keep within. The road leaving through the South of King's Landing is actually an extension of The Kingsroad. Into The Stormlands, is Bronzegate, Seat of House Buckler. The Extension of The Kingsroad ends at Storm's End, Seat Power in The Stormlands and House Baratheon, along Shipbreaker Bay. Across The Bay is Sapphire Island. On which is Evenfall Hall, Seat of House Tarth. Branching off from the Extension of The Kingsroad is The Roseroad Passing through The Kingswood heading West, You pass through Bitterbridge, Seat of House Caswell in The Reach. The Roseroad ends at Highgarden. Seat of Power in The Reach and House Tyrell."

"Southwest out of Highgarden is The Searoad. It ends at The City of Oldtown. Within is The Hightower. Seat of House Hightower which doubles as The Citadel. Place of Learning for Maesters-In-Training. Oldtown is along the mouth of a river that drains into The Whispering Sound, and further unto The Sunset Sea. Out on The Sea is The Arbor, an Island. Seat of House Redwyne, Home to the Best Wine in Westeros and The Largest of Three Fleets. They make a terrific Red Wine, such is where The Redwynes' Name comes from. As well as a Gold-Colored Wine called Arbor Gold. And as you can figure, the Red Wine is called Arbor Red."

"I see..." Yagrum commented. "I would very much like to visit This... Citadel."

"I've GOT to Drink with The Redwynes! I do love a Good Wine." Varnus stated.

"Back at Highgarden, going Northwest is The Oceanroad. Along it is Old Oak, seat of House Oakheart. Further on into The Westerlands, is Crakehall, Seat of House Crakehall. Further North is The City of Lannisport. Located within is the Castle: Casterly Rock, Seat of Power in The Westerlands and House Lannister. Heading East out of Lannisport is The Goldroad which leads through mountains and hills back to King's Landing. Deep Den, Seat of House Lydden is along the way. The River Road also ends coming into Lannisport from the North. Along the way heading Northeast is The Village of Oxcross, past that is Sarsfield, Seat of House Sarsfield.

Further along is Golden Tooth, Seat of House Lefford. Past that, back into The Riverlands is Wayfarer's Rest, One of Two Seats of House Vance, the other being Aranta elsewhere in The Riverlands. Past Wayfarer's Rest takes You back into Riverrun. There are no major highways running through Dorne. The Seat of Power there is Sunspear. Seat of House Martell. Dornish Red is another really good Wine made from the Vinters in Dorne."

"I see."

"Back up here in The North. To the North of Cerwyn, is a branch-off road from The Kingsroad. It leads to Winterfell. My Home."

"Let's not waste anymore time, then."

* * *

Winterfell, The North

Ten-Hundred Hours

20th of Morning Star, 218 4E

They had just pulled in to Winterfell. Ned was just finishing talking to Varnus about The Cerwyns. "-and because Cerwyn is half a day's ride from here, The Cerwyns often come here to visit us." As they got off their Horses, Ned looked over at the Gatehouse to see a man standing there watching them. He wore Armor with with a Battleaxe Sigil. "Speaking of which, it looks like Lord Cerwyn's here!" They approached him as the Gatehouse opened. "Medger, say hello to Our Guests From a Distant Land." Jonelle Cerwyn inquired. "This is The Outlander those Dragons belong to?"

"Aye, he is."

"Your Family's waitin' for You out in the Courtyard, My Lord."

"Good, let's go say hello."

They proceeded into the Winterfell Courtyard where a group of people were waiting. Lord Cerwyn called out to them. "My Lady! They're here!" **Who is he talking to?** Varnus silently wondered. Ned turned to Varnus. "So, should you go first, or Me?" Varnus stepped forward. Ned's presumed Family watching him in utter silence. "Greetings. I am Emperor Varnus of the House Julius. Royal Sovereign of The Empire of Cyrodiil. Founder of The Julius Dynasty. The Last Dragonborn. Vanquisher of Harkon Volkihar. Slayer of The World-Eater, and The First Dragonborn. And Overlord of Dragons." The Men and Boys bowed their heads in courteous respect as the Lady and Two Girls present gave a Curtsy. Though the shorter girl did it incorrectly. But Varnus didn't mind.

Legolas introduced himself next. "I am Legolas of Alinor. An Altmer. Sworn Warrior of The Order of The Blades. Daimyo of The 500 Samurai. And on a personal note: The closest friend of His Majesty."

Next was Fathoms. "I am From-Deepest-Fathoms. An Argonian. Sworn Warrior of The Order of The Blades and Samurai of The 500. You can just call Me Fathoms."

Then spoke Yagrum. "I am Yagrum Bagarn. Director of The Mages Guild. And Headmaster of The Arcane University. And I've become Tamriel's Chief Inventor in recent Years. Due in part to Me once being a Master Crafter reporting to the Chief Tonal Architect: Kagrenac. Because of this, I founded The Tamrielian's Science Committee, and I am It's President. And sadly... I am the very last of My Kind: The Dwemer."

They all gave him a respectful look of mourning. One young man wearing a shirt embroidered with a Kraken commented on this. "I can relate." Ned's whole Family turned and looked at him irritably. Varnus raised an eyebrow, giving half a smirk.

Then The Gourmet spoke. "I'm Balagog gro-Nolob. Now don't let the fact that I'm an Orc fool you. I'm not like the majority of My People, I'm not really much of a fighter or a smithy. Never was. My passion: Is Cooking. This is why they call Me: The Gourmet. If your Kitchens have the correct ingredients, I could introduce you to My Signature Dish: Potage le Magnifique. And one of My Favorite Desserts: Sunlight Souffle. As well as many other Dishes of My Design and from back home." A number of them nodded in agreement making pursing their lips in interest. The Woman commented. "Sounds delightful." To which Balagog replied "Ohh, My Lady, yes indeed It is."

Lastly spoke Nerevar. "I am Indoril Nerevar. A Dunmer. Protector of The Republic of Morrowind. Fulfiller of The Nerevarine Prophecy. A Master Wizard of the House Telvanni. Tribune of The Shadow Legion's ARC Mages and Leader of Fireteam Vanguard." He said gesturing to His Teammates. "The Other Dunmer is Brelyna Maryon. The Nord is Onmund. And The Khajiit is J'zargo."

Varnus then spoke again. "So Lord Stark, care to introduce us?"

"I'll let them do the talking... Cat."

Varnus looked towards _Cat._

"I'm Lady Catelyn Stark. Eddard's Husband and Daughter of Lord Hoster Tully."

Next spoke a young man with a light mustache and beard. "I'm Robb Stark. Father's Eldest Son and Heir to Winterfell." He looked to The Redheaded Girl on his left.

"I-I'm Sansa Stark. Father's Eldest Daughter, and I'm to marry Prince Joffrey Baratheon... and have his babies." She finished with a smile. In the corner of Varnus' eye, He saw Legolas and The Shorter Girl cringe. He also saw the two Black-Haired Young Men roll their eyes, shaking their heads smiling.

"I'm Arya Stark. Youngest Daughter. And unlike My Sister, I want to be a Warrior." Varnus smiled. "I can tell. I can see that fire in your eyes. You'll become an Iconic Legend across Nirn, Young One. Mark my Words, You'll do great things." Arya smiled back. Laughing a little at the kind gesture.

Varnus looked to the last two. The Smallest One was hiding behind the other, peering out from behind him. "I'm Bran Stark, and... this here is My Little Brother: Rickon."

Varnus walked over to a group of five slightly separate from the others. "Who are you lot?" The old man wearing a chain spoke first. "I am Maester Luwin. I offer my services as a Healer and an Advisor to House Stark here at Winterfell." The man with a white knot-beard spoke next. "I'm Ser Rodrik Cassel. Anointed Knight and Master-At-Arms of The Castle."

"Are you related to House Cassel?"

Yes, I am." Then the young man in The Kraken Shirt from earlier spoke. "I'm Theon Greyjoy. Last living offspring of Balon Greyjoy. Lord Protector of Pyke and King of-"

"Warden!" Ned corrected him sharply.

 _"-Warden_ of The Iron Islands." Varnus quipped. "Ah, so _you're_ Mister Relatable." He scoffed at his own joke looking back at his entourage. A few of Ned's people chuckled as well. "What about You, Big One?"

"Hodor."

"That's your name, I take it?"

"Hodor."

"Right... what's your Surname?"

"Hodor."

"Hodor Hodor?"

"Heheh, Hodor."

Varnus looked over at Ned confused. "Is he messing with Me?"

"Haha-Hodor-Hahaha."

"I'll... let Old Nan fill You in when you see Her." Ned responded with a smirk.

Varnus turned to the young black-haired man to see him grinning. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jon Snow. Father's... **ahem...** Bastard Son." Varnus inquired. "Don't like being called a Bastard, I take it? Who was Your Mother, Jon?"

"Umm... I never knew her. Father never told Me. And yeah, I hate it." Varnus looked over at Ned who responded with: "All in good time, Son." Varnus looked back at Jon. "Well, how about this, Jon. Don't let the fact that You're a Bastard bring You down. Wear it like armor, and in time... no one will be able to use it to hurt You." He then started thinking silently as he started walking away from him back to Ned, He stopped midway and looked back at Jon with a inquisitive look on his face before returning to Ned.. Jon and the others looked confused. **Is he the one I'm looking for? The Warrior Born in Ice and Fire? His build matches with what I saw in the visions, but the face was obscured. I can sense his presence. His presence is strong. Like that of a Dragonborn. Along with His, I can also sense the presence of that Aemon, as well as Viserys, and Daenerys... And yet... it seems that Another... remains.**

"And there you have it. This is my home. And this is my family." Ned said to Varnus.

"Pretty nifty set-up you got going on here." Varnus lowered his voice. "So should I tell them what it is exactly I've come to This Land in search of?"

"I'd hold off on that for now. I'd rather not raise any alarm. And, truth be told, I'm still a bit skeptical myself."

Varnus suspected that Ned knew why he looked at Jon that way. He felt something was... _off_ about Jon. But just what, Varnus couldn't tell for certain.

They spent the next few days getting acquainted around Winterfell. Telling The Starks about themselves.

Catelyn talked with Brelyna and Fathoms. "You'll almost never see women with such a calling here in Westeros. The only one that comes to mind is Brienne of Tarth."

Ser Rodrick talked with Legolas about his armor and weapons. "So, Dragonglass when forged as part of _Elven_ Weapons and Armor makes them even more resilient and deadly?"

Varnus found the elderly lady called Old Nan. "Are You the one They call Old Nan?"

"Yes."

"Lord Stark told Me to ask you for the story with Hodor."

"Mmm, His name is actually Wylis. Though people took to calling him Hodor when he started uttering only that one day... He changed after that day too... To the way he is now."

"What happened on _that day_ that caused that?"

"You know... I... actually can't remember. It _was_ a very long time ago. Back before The Targaryens were Dethroned."

Balagog served Sansa and Arya some Potage as he looked on with a satisfied grin. "Balagog, this is _really_ good!" Sansa exclaimed. "Yeah, I've never had anything like it." Arya agreed. Sansa called to her friend. "Jeyne, you've _got_ to try this!"

Theon asked Yagrum about what happened to The Dwemer. "So... what killed off your people?"

"Well, they weren't for say, killed off. They more or less, quite literally disappeared."

"Really?... Do you know what caused that? Or where They ended up?"

"Nnnnoooo, but we've got a pretty good idea."

Ned compared His Family Greatsword: Ice; to Varnus' Gladius: Dragonclaw. "I think Valyrian Steel might be identical to this Skyforge Steel."

Robb and Jon talked with Fireteam Vanguard about Mages, and The History of The Empire. "-and that's why they call him Dragonborn."

"What about yourself, Indoril?" Asked Jon.

Varnus talked with Arya and Sansa about His Family's History. "And how I discovered that I was descended from The Septims was this that My 7th Great Grandfather wrote. His Autobiography." Varnus showed it to them. "Titled: The Exploits of Tacitus Julius."

Yagrum talked with Maester Luwin about Valyrians. "I think I have a tome here somewhere about the history of the Valyrian Freehold... ah, here it is."

Varnus talked with Cat about The Aldmeri Dominion and the Thalmor. "These Thalmor sound about as conniving as a sleezy little man I know, whom practically swooned at the sight of Me in My younger days."

"I doubt anyone could be more arrogant and despicable than The Thalmor. But who are you referring to?"

"Petyr Baelish."

Jon talked to Varnus about his Dragons. "Will we ever get to see them and others back from where You live, up close?"

"You will."

* * *

O-Nine-Hundred Hours

23rd of Morning Star, 218 4E

Jonelle Cerwyn returned to Cerwyn Yesterday, Out in the Practice Yard, Varnus was with Robb and Jon watching Bran fail at Archery. Jon whispered to Bran. "Go on, Father's watching." Jon said. He looked up at Ned on the balcony to see Cat there too. "And Your Mother." He further said. Bran loosed another arrow that completely missed. Robb and Jon laughed out loud. Varnus only chuckled. "And which one of you was a Marksman at 10?" Ned called down to them.

"Lemme take a shot." Said Varnus as he drew his Gold-Plated Flintlock Pistol, pointed the weapon forward, holding it with one hand. He pulled the trigger as it went off with a bang. The bullet struck bullseye. Robb, Jon, and Bran jumped as it went off. "Gods! That is deafening." Robb commented, rubbing his ears. "That's how we do it back in Tamriel!" Varnus smugly stated, grinning as he holstered His Pistol with a showy spin.

"Keep practicing, Bran... Go on." Ned called down again. Bran stepped back up to the target and drew another arrow. "Don't think too much, Bran." Jon commented. "Relax your bow arm." Added Robb. As Bran was about to loose the arrow, another arrow from behind found it's mark. They turned around to see Arya standing there with a bow. She smiled with a bow. Bran took off running after her as she turned and ran as well, goading him to chase her. Varnus, Robb, and Jon burst out laughing. "Faster, Bran! Faster!" Robb teased. Varnus looked up at the balcony to see Ser Rodrik hurriedly approaching Ned and Cat to say something. Varnus' smile faded. He observed a short back and forth between Ned and Cat. Though he couldn't make out what was said. Robb and Jon had went off elsewhere. Ned walked down the stairs and over to Varnus as he asked what's up. "What's going on?"

"My Men found a deserter from The Night's Watch in the hills. Robb, Jon, and Bran are coming out with Me."

"I'll tag along too, let me get Shadowmere."

* * *

 **Eddard**

A Short Distance from Winterfell

O-Nine-Thirty Hours

23rd of Morning Star, 218 4E

The Entourage of The Foreign Monarch (Minus His Chef) also accompanied them. They went a short distance from Winterfell beyond some light woods and over several hills, approaching an Ironwood stump fashioned into a chopping block as the Troopers brought the muttering Watch Deserter forward. Ned stood before the block. Varnus standing next to him.

"I saw them." They heard the man say. Ned saw Varnus raise an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye. "I know I broke my oath. And I know I'm a deserter. I should've gone back and warned them, but I didn't... But I saw what I saw... I saw The White Walkers." Ned looked over at Varnus as a look came over his face as if he just saw a ghost. The Deserter looked over at Varnus. "You... you believe Me? Have You even seen them?"

Varnus answered The Man in a subdued voice. "They're why I came to This Place." Ned looked back at the Deserter as he spoke further. "People need to know. If you can get word to My Family... tell them I'm not a coward. Tell them I'm sorry." Ned gave The Men behind him a nod as they brought the Deserter to his knees and positioned his head for chopping. Nearby, Theon was holding Ice in It's sheath, as he stepped up to Ned, he drew the Greatsword and placed the point of the blade into the soil, hilt in his face as he lowered his head. "Forgive Me, Lord." The Deserter whispered aloud.

Ned spoke aloud. "In the name of Robert of The House Baratheon, First of His Name. King of The Andals, The Rhoynar, and The First Men, Lord of The Seven Kingdoms and Protector of The Realm... I, Eddard of The House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of The North sentence you to die." Ned then swung Ice high and brought It down, cleaving off the Deserter's head. Ser Rodrik, nearby, looking on with a grin of approval.

Afterwards, as everyone started to leave the area and get back on their horses. Ned, flanked by Varnus approached His Second Youngest, Bran as he was getting ready to mount his Horse. His Foreign Friend remained silent as He had a short conversation with His Son. "Do you understand why I did it?"

"Jon said he was a deserter."

"But do you understand why I had to kill him?"

"Our Way is The Old Way?"

Ned nodded his head yes. and continued.

"The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you cannot bear to do that, then perhaps the man does not deserve to die."

"Is it true he saw The White Walkers?"

"The White Walkers have been gone for Thousands of Years."

"So he was lying?"

"A Madman sees what he sees."

Ned turned face and gestured to Varnus to follow. Once they were out of earshot of Bran and anyone else. He briefly spoke to The Foreign Monarch. "Not the time yet, then?" Varnus opened.

"Aye. They're not ready to know The Truth just yet. I didn't want to believe it at first but... You've made it clear to Me that You know what's coming. What we just witnessed further proves that. You come from a distant land. No one from Your Land knew of This Place until just a few Months ago. You already have a flawless map of this place. You say you received powerful prophetic visions from Your Gods through that Elder Scroll strapped to your back. Your description matches that of The White Walkers to the fullest extent. You've shown me maps of the lands you're from, gave Me and Galbart, and now My own Family a taste of _Imperial Hospitality._ I initially thought of these visions you described as nothing but Mummers nonsense of Gods that are not my own.

I initially thought these lands you described were fake. I had never seen or heard of Your Empire's Coat of Arms. Your Armor. Your Weapons. No one here has. But you showed them to Me. And even Giants and Dragons, which we thought to be Extinct! But I see now, that I misjudged you. That you aint bluffin'. I feel that The White Walkers will come again at last. Within My Own Lifetime even. Or that of My Children. You know of what The North Remembers. And one thing just became abundantly clear..."

"Winter _Is_ Coming."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay, first off another visual reference to make note of. What Varnus Julius' face looks like. For the record, he looks like Arthur Morgan with His beard and mustache trimmed back to "Level 2" As for His voice? He just sounds like the generic Imperial Male from Elder Scrolls IV.**

 **And for the record; Old Cyrodilic is Latin. Modern Cyrodilic is... Italian. Varnus mentions that His Castle on Sea Dragon Point is named _Novae terrae._ Which translates from Latin to New World. And interestingly enough, capitalize the T, and it changes the translation to New Earth. This is Google Translate talking, it could be wrong.**

 **Mazin is the simple name I came up with for The Seat of House Mazin as It was never given a name. As a Sworn Vassal to House Hornwood. Mazin is close to Hornwood.**

 **Ancient Nordic I think is just The Dragon's Tongue, which I believe is supposed to be derived from Old Norse. Modern Nordic is... Norwegian. Bretonish is... mmm... French. Redguard Language is... Turkish. Maomerish is... Chinese. Akaviri is Japanese. And Dwemerish... Is Russian. *Soviet National Anthem Intensifies***

 **And The Common Tongue, of course, is English. Any ideas for what the Languages of the Other Races could be referenced as?**

 **And that's right, towards the beginning of The Chapter, Varnus essentially just invented The Cheeseburger for The People of Nirn.**

 **The event I mentioned that's known as The Summer Year of Winter being caused by the Doom of Valyria is inspired by the real life event known as The Year Without a Summer. Evidence suggests that the anomaly was predominantly a volcanic winter event caused by the massive 1815 eruption of Mount Tambora in the Dutch East Indies (now Indonesia). Registering a VEI 7 on the Volcanic Explosivity Index, (The Scale goes up to 8) This eruption was the largest eruption in at least 1,300 years (after the extreme weather events of 535–536), and perhaps exacerbated by the 1814 eruption of Mayon in the Philippines. Snowfall was reported in New York in the Month of July!**

 **The 1815 Eruption of Tambora is also the most recent VEI 7 Eruption. And also the deadliest volcanic eruption on record with 71,000+ dead. The most recent VEI 8 Eruption was at Lake Tuapo in New Zealand. Allegedly, in 25,360 BC.**

 **Anyway, enough of Me rambling on about historic volcanic eruptions as I could go on and on. Because Volcanology is one of my several key interests.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Stay Spoopy, My Friends.**


	5. V: A Game of Thrones

**Author's Pre-Chapter Notes:**

 **That's right, Seven Chapters will be named after The Books. Even The Two We Don't Have Yet. I wonder if they'll come out before I get to the *ahem* _point_ where Season 5 Ends. That happened right at The End of A Dance With Dragons, right? Like how it did right at The End of Season 5? I haven't gotten that far yet. I've read The First Book. And I'm STILL on A Clash of Kings! But I'm almost at the end. Damn, I really need to get the fuck on with reading them. Or I'll be adding to My Story as I read more before too long. Or perhaps, that's not such a bad idea. Now that I own a copy of The First Book, I can continue writing. As I'd much rather utilize the much richer lore The Books has over The Show for reference. But some small parts The Show has that The Books don't have will be referenced. Like Bronn's supposedly greater character depth, for instance. I read A Game of Thrones through a Library Copy.**

 **And here I go, rambling on before even giving you The Chapter. Catch you in the Post-Chapter Notes, if there even are any now. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **V: A Game of Thrones**

 **Bran**

A Short Distance from Winterfell

O-Nine-Thirty-Three Hours

23rd of Morning Star, 218 4E

Ned and Varnus had only just started on their way when Jon reappeared over the crest of the hill before them, waving and shouting at them. "Father! Emperor Varnus! Come quickly, and see what Robb's found!" Then he was gone again. Ser Rodrik rode up alongside them with His Nephew Jory. "Trouble, My Lord?" Jory queried. "Beyond a doubt. Come, let's see what mischief My Sons have rooted out this time." He picked his horse up into a trot. Jory, Rodrik, Varnus, Bran, (who was still nearby) and the rest followed.

They found Robb on the riverbank North of a bridge for a dirt road road back to Winterfell. Jon was next to him. Robb was cradling something in his arms. There was a dead Stag on the ground nearby. "Gods!" Theon exclaimed as he struggled to keep control of his horse as he reached for his sword. Rodrik and Jory already had their swords out. Varnus drew Dragonclaw. "Robb, get away from it!" Varnus called as Shadowmere reared under him. "Easy, girl."

"She can't hurt us, she's dead." Robb said as he looked up grinning. "What in Seven Hells is it?" Theon queried. "A Wolf." Robb told him. "A freak. Look at the size of it." By then, Theon, Jory, Rodrik, and Varnus had dismounted. "It's no freak, it's a Direwolf." Jon declared. "They grow larger than the others."

"There's not been a Direwolf South of The Wall for 200 Years." Theon said. "I see one now." Jon replied. Bran tore his eyes away from the massive dead wolf and noticed the little bundle in Robb's arms. He gave a cry of delight and moved closer. It nuzzled blindly against Robb's chest looking for milk among his leathers as he cradled it. It let out a sad little whimper. Bran reached out a hand hesitantly. "Go on, you can touch him." Robb said. Bran gave it a quick, nervous stroke. then turned as Jon said "Here you go." He put a second Pup in Bran's arms.

"There are five of them." Jon said as Bran sat down and hugged his pup to his face. "Direwolves loose in the realm after so many Years. I don't like it." Said Hullen; The Master of Horses; as Bran's Father finally dismounted his horse. "It's a sign." Said Jory. "This is only a dead animal." Said Rodrik. "Do we know what killed her?" Ned asked. "There's something in the throat. There, just under the jaw." Robb told him. Ned got down on his knees and gave the invasive object a yank. It came out, tearing the wound wide open. He held it up for all to see. A sudden silence descended over the party. Bran, Varnus and his company seemed confused.

"A piece of antler." Varnus stated with confusion as he looked over at the nearby dead Stag. Ned tossed it aside and he cleaned his hands in the snow. "I'm surprised she lived long enough to whelp." He said. "Maybe she didn't. I've heard tales... maybe the bitch was already dead when the pups came." Rodrik said. "Born with the dead, even worse luck." Someone put in. "No matter, they'll be dead soon enough." Said Hullen. Bran gave a wordless cry of dismay. "The sooner the better. Give the beast here, Bran." Theon said as he drew his sword. Bran cried out fiercely. "NO! IT'S MINE!"

"Put away your sword, Greyjoy." Robb said. "You can't do that boy."

"Harwin, they're just pups."

"It would be a mercy to kill them." Hullen said. Bran desperately looked to his Father for input. "Hullen speaks truly, Son. Better a swift death by sword than a hard one by cold and starvation." Robb resisted. "Ser Rodrik's red bitch whelped again last week. It was a small litter. Only two live pups, she'll have milk aplenty." He said. "She'll rip them apart when they try to nurse." Rodrik countered. "Lord Stark..." Jon said. "There are Five Pups. Three Male. Two Female."

"What of it, Jon?"

"You have Five Trueborn Children. Three Sons. Two Daughters. The Direwolf is the Sigil of Your House. Your Children were meant to have these pups, My Lord."

"You want no pup for yourself, Jon?"

"The Direwolf graces the Banners of House Stark. I am no Stark." Jon finished. Ned regarded him thoughtfully.

"Indeed, you're of House Snow." Theon said mockingly.

"And you're of House Ward." Jon fired back. Theon looked as if he had no comeback of his own.

Robb rushed into the silence before Ned could say something about the insults as he looked he was about to. "I'll soak a towel with warm milk, and give him that to suck on." Bran echoed him with a "Me too!" Ned weighed his sons long and carefully with his eyes before he finally spoke. "Easier said than done. I won't have you wasting the servants time with this. If you want these pups, you will feed them, and train them yourselves. Is that understood?" Bran nodded eagerly.

"The kennelmaster will have nothing to do with them. I promise you that. And The Gods help you if you neglect them, brutalize them or train them badly. These are not dogs that beg for treats and slink off at a kick. A Direwolf will rip a man's arm off his shoulder as easily as a dog will kill a rat. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, Father." Bran said.

"Yes." Robb agreed.

"The pups may die, regardless what all you do."

"Never." Bran said.

"We won't let them." Robb said. "Keep them then. Jory, Desmond. Gather up the other pups, it's time we were back to Winterfell."

They had just started to get back on their Horses as Varnus reminisced on this moment. "So that's a Westerosi Direworlf." He said as Ned mounted his horse. Theon, Robb, Jon, Bran, Jory, Rodrik, Desmond, Hullen, and Harwin all paused and looked at him. "What's a Tamrielian Direwolf like?" Jon asked. "They look just like that. We don't get them down in Cyrodiil, though. But they are up North in Skyrim."

"I've seen Five of them. Three in the Plains of Geysers and Hot Springs in Eastmarch Hold. One up in Winterhold. And One Northeast of Skyrim out on the Island of Solstheim. But they're more rare, there. I've heard that they're numerous out West in High Rock." By then, Everyone had mounted their horses and got underway. Jon rode at Ned's Right, Varnus to His Left. Legolas to Varnus' Left. Bran, Theon, and Robb and everyone else all rode directly behind them. For the most part, Bran remained silent, listening to them talk.

"What's Winterhold like?" Jon further asked.

"Why, because It's named similarly to Winterfell? Heh. A frozen wasteland, like beyond The Wall."

Anybody live there?"

"Not many. There's the Fortified City of Amol. Then, there's the close by Military Garrison: Fort Kastav. The Ancient Nordic City of Saarthal which was uncovered just 17 Years ago. The Ancient Dwarven City of Aftland, which has been mostly restored now. An Iron Mine located within Amol, I heard they Struck Gold recently. The Mine's Boss reckoned that one day, he would Strike Gold. Well, back Last Year during Sun's Height, seems that he did. And lastly, there's The Hold's Capital: Winterhold City."

"I'd imagine it aint much to look at if It's out in a frozen wasteland. How would it even have any strategic value?" Theon asked.

"You would be right about that, only Saarthal is the very first City The Ancient Nords; The Atmorans built when they first settled in Skyrim. They came from a Continent further North, almost completely covered in ice. Across the Bay of Ghosts. They later built the City of Winterhold, and later had one of Skyrim's 9 Holds named after the City. Afterwards, They started calling Winterhold; Winterhold City. Same for the Capitals of Falkreath Hold and Whiterun Hold. Though they usually omit the _City_ from referencing them."

"How did The Atmorans even survive up in their homeland?" Robb asked.

"Seals. Fish. Carving out Cave-Villages in the ice along the coast. A team of Archaeologists that ventured up there actually came across several of them recently."

"Are there any Native Atmorans still alive up there?" Bran asked.

"No."

"What's in Winterhold City?" Robb asked.

"Well, there's the-"

"Shh!" Jon abruptly hissed to them as he came to a stop. Everyone else followed suit. "What is it Jon?" Ned asked. "Can't you hear it? ... There!" Jon swung his horse around and galloped back to where the Mother Direwolf lay dead in the snow. They watched him dismount and kneel. A moment later, he was riding back to them, smiling. "They must've crawled away from the others."

"Or had been driven away." Ned said as he looked at the two additional pups. "So, There's Seven Pups. Not Five." Jon stated. Theon pointed one out. "The runt of the litter, and an Albino at that. That One's Your's, Snow. He'll die faster than the others."

"I think not. So, who wants the other one?" Jon said, looking at his Father, who just shook his head no. "I'll take him." Varnus said. Jon handed the sixth gray pup to him. Varnus held him with both hands and looked into his eyes. "Numidium." He said. "Ahh, naming him after the Colossal Automaton My People made." Yagrum called up. "I actually helped design that thing." Varnus' Company had been silent the whole time. "Are you sure you know how to raise it, Varnus? It's also been Three Years since Vigilance passed. And you didn't get him until his late days of puppyhood."

"I've got this, Legolas... Still grieving for him, poor old thing... You wanted to know what's in Winterhold City, Robb?"

"If you're still okay with sharing."

"I'm fine. When I first came to the place, it was nearly deserted. Just a House, an Inn, a General Goods Store, The Jarl's Longhouse. And the Local Mages College. Most of the other remaining structures were in ruin. And everything else had collapsed into the sea 96 Years Ago."

"Oh yeah, you told Me about that. Caused by _The Red Year._ "

"The Late Savos Aren insisted that's what caused it. Other College Mages speculated as such. Jarl Kraldar and I believed him. Everything surrounding The College collapsed into the sea. But talented Mages present at the time are what saved The College. But the stubbornly superstitious Nords think they caused it because of the 117 Year time gap."

"Right."

"And then Hermaus Mora confirmed The Red Year was the cause when I asked Him. As with where the cause of The Red Year came from."

"Whoever that is."

"After I took The Ruby Throne, only then did Winterhold City finally begin to recover. There were hundreds of ruined buildings. Now, they've all been rebuilt. A number of new Houses, General Goods Stores, Taverns and Inns. As well as a number of Smithies, Apothecaries, Clothing Stores, Jewelers, Hardware Stores, and various Food Shops, and a Black-Briar Meadery. As well as a bustling Maritime Port with a gentle slope carved into the cliff leading up to The City."

"Maven Black-Briar; Jarl of The Rift Hold. She has had Meaderies set up in a number of places across The Empire in the past 17 Years. There's The Original in Riften, The Former Honningbrew Meadery outside Whiterun, Winterhold, Dawnstar, Morthal, Falkreath, Windhelm, Markarth, and Solitude. Daggerfall in High Rock, Dragonstar in Orisinium, Sentinel in Hammerfell, Helstrom in The Black Marshes, and The Imperial City in Cyrodiil. As well as My Place of Birth: Skingrad. And Kvatch, Anvil, Bruma, Bravil, Leyawiin, Chorrol, and Cheydinhal, also in Cyrodiil."

"Quite the busy Noblewoman." Jon observed.

"Yeah. and Winterhold City wasn't even considered to be returning to It's former glory until after I refounded The Mages Guild. Because that's when I brought The College of Winterhold into The Mages Guild like when It was part of The Original. I don't think Winterhold City will ever surpass Solitude again. For a time, Winterhold City was Skyrim's Capital, as was Windhelm at one point, and Saarthal, now Solitude is."

"What happened to The Original Mages Guild?" Bran asked.

"It was dissolved at the beginning of The Fourth Era." Varnus responded.

"Directly following end of The Third Era with the Conclusion of The Oblivion Crisis." Nerevar added.

* * *

 **Varnus**

Winterfell

Ten-Twenty-One Hours

23rd of Morning Star, 218 4E

Varnus was in The Godswood with Ned. He stood gazing into the face on The Heart Tree while Ned sat on a rock nearby cleaning Ice. He had told Ned: "These Weirwoods... These Nameless, Numberless Old Gods of The Forest... Seem to be affiliated with Kynareth. I can feel Her presence within them." Cat eventually came along. "Ned." she called softly. He lifted his head to look at her. "Cat." Varnus turned to look at them. "Where are the children?" Ned asked. "In the kitchen, arguing about names for the wolf pups... Arya is already in love, and Sansa is charmed and gracious."

 **Whoever that is that Arya is sweet on best brace himself. He won't want to make her mad. Considering her reputation.** Varnus thought to himself amused. **Wait... that was just sarcasm, wasn't it?** The past few days, he had seen Arya and Sansa at each other's throats on and off. Ned had said this was a common occurrence and that she claims that Jon is the only one aside from her own father that truly care about her. They had both talked to her saying that wasn't so. But she seemed convinced otherwise, and seemed to think that only Varnus had come to recently. Because he said the other day that he could apprentice her to be a warrior if she wanted.

He had lost interest in what Cat came to talk about as it was just small talk with Ned. But Ned got his attention a bit later when he grimly said "He was the fourth these past few months." Varnus snapped his head back to facing him, now interested. "The man seemed convinced he had seen White Walkers. He asked if Emperor Varnus had seen them before, as he wore a horror-stricken face after hearing the man's words."

"What did you tell him?" Cat demanded. "They're why I came to this place." Varnus answered. She looked to Ned for confirmation. The two of them spent the next few minutes filling her in on how he knew about Them and about Westeros. Ned said that he was convinced Varnus was telling the truth. "It sounds preposterous when you hear it." Ned said. "And yet... thinking about it. How someone from a land we've never heard of, that had never heard of Our Land just a few months ago, could know about The White Walkers. And have a flawless map of Westeros... it... sort of makes sense. He was given a message from The Gods... My Brother writes that The Night's Watch is down below a thousand. It's not just desertions, they're losing men on rangings as well."

"Is it the Wildlings?" She asked.

"Them... maybe even The White Walkers. And it may get worse. The day may come when I have no choice but to call the banners and ride North and deal with this King-Beyond-The-Wall and The White Walkers once and for all."

"Beyond The Wall?" She shuddered.

"Mance Rayder is nothing for us to fear."

"The White Walkers are."

"The Others are as dead as The Children of The Forest. Gone 8,000 Years... Or at least they were. And yet, Maester Luwin will tell you they never existed. As no man alive has ever seen one."

"Until an hour ago, no living man on This Side of The World had seen a Direwolf either."

"I 'ought to know better than to argue with a Tully."

"I had once been told Dragons never even existed." Varnus commented. "Now look, nobody had seen one until 17 Years ago. There's Hundreds of Thousands of Them. All but a few are loyal to Me."

"On Your Side of The World, perhaps." Cat responded. Ned had finished cleaning Ice and slid it back into It's sheath and spoke. "You didn't come here to tell me crib tales. I know how little you like this place. What is it, My lady?"

"There was grievous news that just arrived, My Lord. I did not wish to trouble you until you had cleansed yourself... I am so sorry, my love. Jon Arryn is dead."

"The King's Hand?" Varnus clarified.

"Yeah, that's him." Ned responded. "Is this news certain?"

"It was the king's seal, and the letter is in Robert's own hand. I saved it for you. He said Lord Arryn was taken quickly. Even Grand Maester Pycelle was helpless, but he brought the milk of the poppy, so Jon did not linger in pain for long."

"That is some small mercy I suppose. Your sister, and Jon's boy. What word of them?"

"The message said only they were well, and had returned to The Eyrie. I wish they had gone to Riverrun instead. The Eyrie is high and lonely, and it was ever her husband's place. Not her's. Lord Jon's memory will haunt each stone. I know my sister. She needs the comfort of family and friends around her."

"Perhaps she could be convinced to instead return to Riverrun by you." Varnus suggested.

"Umm..." Cat began.

"Your uncle waits in The Vale, does he not? Jon named him Knight of the Bloody Gate, I'd heard."

"The Bloody Gate... the name alone tells a story." Varnus commented amused.

"It certainly has one." Cat responded with a smile. "Brynden will do what he can for her, and for the boy. That is some comfort, but still..."

"Go to her." Ned urged. "Take the children. Fill her halls with noise and shouts of laughter. That boy of her's needs other children about him, and Lysa should not be alone in her grief."

"I wish I could, but the letter had other tidings. The King is riding to Winterfell to seek you out as we speak." Ned sat there for a moment processing what she just said. "Robert is coming here?" Cat nodded yes. He smiled. As did Varnus. "About time I met him." He said. "He'll probably say the same about you, as he likely knows you're here now." Ned responded to him.

"I knew that would please you. We should send word to your brother on The Wall."

"Yes of course, Ben will want to be here. I'll tell Maester Luwin to send his swiftest bird. Damn... how many Years has it been? And he gives us no more notice than this?! How many are in his party? Did the message say?"

"A hundred knights at the least. With all their retainers and half as many freeriders. Cersei and the children travel with them."

"He'll keep an easy pace, for their sake. It's just as well, that will give us more time to prepare."

"The Queen's Brothers are also in the party."

"Well if the price for Robert's company is an infestation of Lannisters, so be it. It sounds as though Robert is bringing half his court."

"Where The King goes, The Realm follows. Is that the same in your case, Emperor Varnus?"

"Not really, it's usually just my personal retinue. The 500 Samurai and a few close friends. Though The 500 didn't exist until a few Months ago. But in this case, an Entire Fleet as well as One of My Best Legions and Six Dragons accompanied Me to The New World as well."

"Six?"

"Yes, Six. As I said, there are Hundreds of Thousands that are loyal to Me. Though a few still resist Me. And of these Six Dragons: Four Fire-Breathers. And Two Frost-Breathers."

"I thought they only breath fire."

"Maybe here they did. Not in Tamriel, nor in Their Homeland: Akavir. They would have stories to tell you." He finished with a smile. Cat was starting to look a bit scared. "They can speak?"

"To demonstrate their language: **_Geh. Faal Dovahro Vun los brit tinvok."_ **

"And what was it you just said?"

"Yes, The Dragon's Tongue is a beautiful language."

"Hmm... You said a few still resist you. What did you mean by that?"

"I meant that even after I killed Alduin, there are still a few that resist the fact that _I_ am the Overlord of Dragons now. So they wreak terror upon My Empire. Burning or Freezing My Villages and Slaughtering My People. And when they do, they're killed, either by Me, or Dragons loyal to Me. And as a Dragonborn, I absorb a Dragon's Soul upon killing a Dragon, as do Other Dragons. It's the only way to permanently kill a Dragon."

"Permanently?"

"The World-Eater could resurrect them. Now I can as well."

"The World-Eater?!"

"Alduin was a Colossal Black Dragon covered with jagged spikes. He was larger than Maaryolvus. And Maaryolvus himself is massive. Alduin also had the power to call down a storm of fireballs from the heavens. As if it really was The End of The World. And had I failed to stop Him, it would've been The End of a lot more than just The World. It would've been The End of Time. He would've consumed all."

"Well, then I'm glad he's dead."

"And The Scrolls have foretold of Black Wings in the cold, that when Brothers Wage War come unfurled. Alduin, Bane of Kings. Ancient shadow unbound. With a hunger to swallow the world!"

"What's that?"

"Part of a Lengthy Poem that prophesied His Return and My Slaying of Him." Varnus left out the part how he feared Alduin would return again as he recalled His last words yet again: _**You have not seen the last of Me!**_

Ned returned to talking about King Robert visiting. "Well... All that aside, it will be good to see their children. The youngest was still sucking The Lannister Woman's teat last I saw him."

"Prince Tommen is seven. Please Ned, guard your tongue. The Lannister Woman is Our Queen, and her pride is said to grow with each passing year."

"Egh. People with a headachingly massive hubris do not endear themselves well to Me. You have Bullheaded Nords and The Thalmor to thank for that." Varnus said. "Well, then try to be subtle about that, Your Grace." Cat advised. Ned squeezed Cat's hand. "There must be a feast of course, with singers. And Robert will want to hunt. I shall send Jory South with an Honor Guard to meet them on The Kingsroad and escort them back. Gods, how are we going to feed them all? On his way already, you said? Damn the man, damn his royal hide!"

"Food..." Varnus thought aloud. "Going to have to make sure they don't try to steal Balagog off Me. They're going to absolutely love his cooking. I know you lot do."

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Pentos

O-Nine-Thirty-Three Hours

28th of Sun's Dawn, 218 4E

Her Brother held up a gown for her inspection. "This is beauty. Touch it, go on. _Caress_ the fabric." He said with a hint of euphemism at the end. Dany complied. "It's really mine?" She asked. Viserys smiled. "A gift from Magister Illyrio. The color will bring out the violet in your eyes. And you shall have gold as well, and jewels of all sorts. Illyrio has promised. Tonight, you must look like a princess."

"Why does he give us so much? What does he want from us?"

"Illyrio is no fool. The Magister knows that I will not forget my friends when I come into My Throne."

Viserys set the gown next to her by a window as she stood there looking out it. Staring off onto The Narrow Sea. "Illyrio will send for slaves to bathe you. Be sure you wash off the stink of the stables. Khal Drogo has 40,000 Horses for 40,000 Horsemen. Tonight he looks for a different sort of _mount."_ She still stood there at the window as he stood there, studying her critically. "You still slouch. Straighten yourself. Let The Dothraki see that you have a woman's shape now."

He grabbed on to one of her nipples with two fingers and squeezed. She winced with pain. His voice took on a rather menacing tone. "You will not fail me tonight. If you do, it will go hard for you. You don't want to awaken the dragon, do you?" He tightened his grip to the point she let out a slight cry. "DO YOU?!" He repeated, shouting into her ear. "No." She replied meekly. His scowl faded and turned back into a smile. "Good. When they write the history of My Reign, Sweet Sister, they will say that it began tonight."

"What will we do with the Foreign Monarch? They say he has Six Dragons. And Hundreds of Thousands More back in His Homeland."

"That... _Dragonborn Emperor,_ Varnus Julius? We will deal with him when the time comes. If he wishes for us to be His Friends... I would consider Three Dragons of The Six there are as a token of his gratitude and desire to Ally with us. Half and half is fair, yes?"

"It is... Our spies say he's up in The North, dining with The Stark Rebel at Winterfell. And that at this moment The Usurper King is heading up there to speak with them."

"If he wants us as Allies, He will come to his senses and leave them and come to Us before We return to Westeros. Or we shall bury him alongside The Usurpers!"

Knowing the repercussions of saying so; She didn't dare say that they wouldn't stand a chance against His Empire if they provoked Him into War, if the reports were to be believed. Hundreds of Thousands of Dragons aside. Viserys continued. "Yes, Tamriel must be quite the place if It's Home to Hundreds of Thousands of Dragons. But I meant what I said. If he wants us as Allies, he will abandon them, and come to us. Our old friends: The Velaryons and The Celtigars, will do the same. Or suffer the consequences... Targaryen. Julius. Velaryon. And Celtigar. Four Glorious Houses of The Dragon's Blood. Together as Allies. As for _when_ we will receive Him?"

"When the time is right, Dear Sister. When the time is right."

* * *

 **Varnus**

Winterfell

O-Nine-Thirty-Three Hours

28th of Sun's Dawn, 218 4E

Everything was almost ready. Varnus had also taken the time to get to know The Starks more. At this moment, He was walking though Winterfell's Great Hall with Maester Luwin and Catelyn. "We will need plenty of candles for Lord Tyrion's chamber." She said. "Candles?" Varnus asked puzzled. "Because I am told he reads all night." Cat answered. "I'm told he drinks all night." Luwin added. "How much could he possibly drink? A man of his... stature?" Cat inquired.

"We had Eight Barrels of Ale brought up from the Cellar... I guess we'll find out." Luwin answered her. Varnus added on. "I've had Numerous Barrels of Various Drink brought over here from **_Novae terrae;_** Surilie Brothers Wine. Black-Briar Mead. Sujamma. Cyrodiilic Brandy. Filn. Argonian Ale. You name it. Just about every type and brand of Drink from Back Home. He sure can take his pick. Both him and Your King."

Varnus noticed a young girl sweeping the floor staring at him out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his head in her direction, focusing on her. Her face shot back down to the floor.

"In any case, Candles." Cat finished. The three of them nearly ran into Ned as they rounded the corner. "Apologies, My Lord." Luwin said. "Emperor Varnus, we've got a visitor here for you." It was at this moment the three of them noticed the man that bore bore the Armor and Weapons of The Blades.

"Boromir?" Varnus stated, bewildered. "You're supposed to be back at _**Novae terrae**_ helping Rikke and Bilbo run the place."

"I know, when we received the news, Legate Rikke and Bilbo said to come and tell you personally."

"What news?" Varnus asked. Ned noticed the sudden worried look on Varnus' face. As Cat and Luwin just stared shocked at the man with an identical face to Her Husband and His Liege Lord. "Both Good and Bad, I'm afraid." Boromir answered.

"Give it to Me straight." Cat and Luwin then paid attention to what he said.

"Well, the good news is that we've received additional soldiers. 8,000 of the Finest Soldiers from The Republic of Morrowind, courtesy of House Redoran. 2,000 Orchish Warriors from Orisinium, courtesy of King Gularzob. And 20 Maormeri First-Rate Ships of the Line, Courtesy of King Orgnum... 20 of His Best Ships. His words, not mine."

"And the bad news?"

"Bad news is, we've got a Civil War in Elswyer. After a series of local political tensions reached the breaking point, they broke. Anequina has declared themselves independent of The Aldmeri Dominion, and offered a pledge of Fealty to The Empire. Pelletine has stated no intent on joining Their Northern Brethren and are remaining part of The Dominion. King Eran has threatened The Empire with _a tragic end_ if we intervene in The War. The Anequinans have threatened to breach Our Border Defenses and flee further into Cyrodiil, killing and burning all in their wake until they torch The Imperial City."

Ned, Cat, and Luwin looked concerned. "Looks like we're caught between a rock and a hard place." Varnus said as he chewed on this for a moment, stroking his short beard thoughtfully with his right hand. Maester Luwin offered some advice. "Perhaps you should return to Tamriel. Your People will need Their Emperor at their side. Your presence will inspire them and improve morale for the task ahead."

Varnus declared His decision. "No. I will take my chances here. Chancellor Foram will lead Us to Victory Back Home. I am sure of it. The Senate would not have elected That Man to the position he holds if they did not feel he best suited My Agenda. I shall make My Stand here. The Elder Scrolls brought Me here for a reason." Varnus lowered His voice so that only the four of them would hear. "The White Walkers MUST be dealt with! I came here to find a Warrior Born in Ice and Fire and to train them. I _will_ see Them Fulfill Their Destiny and Destroy The Walkers." Varnus raised His voice back to normal. "If Granthar wants to send some of His Lackeys out here, let him. I will bury them. And Foram will do the same to him. _**Ad Victoriam**!"_

 ** _"Ad Victoriam?"_** Cat inquired.

"To Victory. The Words of House Julius. It's even become The Motto of The Empire." Varnus answered proudly.

"Some other words that come to mind are The Motto of The Legions: **_Semper Paratus;_** Always Ready. The Motto of The Imperial Navy: **_Semper Fortis;_** Always Courageous. The Motto of The Blades: _**Semper Fidelis;**_ Always Faithful. And the Motto of The Shadow Legion: **_Ducens Via;_** Leading The Way." He noticed the young sweeping girl staring at him again in the corner of his eye. This time, he didn't turn his head, only moved his eyes to her direction. Ned and Boromir took notice. **Who are you working for, little bird?** He wondered.

"Well, in any case. May The Gods be with You, Emperor Varnus." Cat said with a smile.

* * *

Twenty-One-Fifty-Seven Hours

Everything was in place. King Robert was expected to arrive Late Tomorrow Morning. Boromir had remained there at Winterfell as Rikke and Bilbo had things under control at **_Novae terrae._** And so he could surprise The King with himself "Being A Doppelganger" of His Best Friend. Varnus was freshening up alongside Robb, Jon, and Theon. Where as They were being groomed by a Servant, Varnus preferred to groom Himself.

"Why is Your Mother so dead set on us getting pretty for The King?" Jon whinged to Robb. "Because She wants You All to look as presentable as possible?" Varnus humorously suggested as he trimmed His beard in front of a mirror. His Aetherium Crown sitting on an end table next to it. "It's for The Queen, I bet. I hear she's a sleek bit of mink." Theon said suggestively. Varnus shook his head with a chuckle and a smile. "Wow."

"I hear The Prince looks like a Girl." Said Jon. "I hear The Prince is a right royal prick." Said Robb. "Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick." Theon further said. Varnus chuckled again. "You'd better watch your tongue or he'll cut off _your_ right royal prick _and_ tongue with it." He said grinning. "Hahahaha, Ouch." Theon reacted. Robb sprang to his feet as The Servant finished. "Go on, Tommy, shear him good. He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair." Theon teased. "Jackass." Jon said.

* * *

Later that night, as Varnus slept, His Elder Scroll gave him another vision.

 _He found himself in a snowy, mountainous landscape. He didn't recognize where he was as anywhere in Tamriel. So he presumed he was in Westeros, Beyond The Wall, or perhaps somewhere else. Perhaps even in Essos. He was on an island in the middle of a frozen lake. A sizable mountain towering nearby. It's peak was shaped like an arrowhead. He found himself standing with several people he didn't recognize. One of these people was lying on the ground, not moving and all burned. Varnus realized the man was dead, and had been incinerated beyond recognition for some reason._

 _There was a second man down on the ground. Tied up, thrashing about making Draugr-Like Noises. He looked like a withered corpse. There were also three people present that Varnus recognized. Legolas, Jon... and Arya. She was fully clad in the armor of a Warrior of The Blades. And on Her left shoulder pauldron was the insignia of The 500 Samurai. He was taken aback by this. He then wondered who these other people were. It was at this moment Varnus noticed they were surrounded by Their Undead Adversary. Gusts of wind blowing ghouts of snow around._

 _Jon was standing there looking out at the enemy with a Ginger-Haired Girl leaning against him, a bow slung over her back. "We kill the White Walkers, The Wights will drop." Jon said. A man wearing an eyepatch standing next to him pointed out towards The Horned Walker. "We kill him, they all drop." The man said. "The Night King will throw everything at us before we ever get close to him." Jon responded to him. **So, The Horned One is called The Night King.** Varnus thought as he found himself saying things he didn't understand. Jon turned to him. "What is it?" He asked. _

_And he answered. "Ah, just a funny feeling. Like I'm never going to see her again." Varnus had no way of knowing who "Her" was. So he was left to wonder. He presumed that he was referring to Tamriel. Cyrodiil. Home. Or perhaps a woman. Varnus then realized at this moment how homesick he was. But even if he got to go home soon, he now knew he would be coming home, walking right into the middle of The Second Great War._

 _"Don't worry, Your Grace." A an armored knight said to him.. "As long as we stay focused on our goal and true-hearted. We'll live through The Long Night yet." The Long Night. Varnus recognized those words as being used to refer to the first time The White Walkers terrorized The World. A big, strong red-bearded man then stepped up to him and spoke. "And even if we don't, at least we'll have given the fuckers a fight to remember." Then the ginger-haired girl that was seemingly sweet on Jon then said something. "We die together... Together, even to the bitter end."_

 _She said, leaning Her head against Jon with an arm around him as He smiled. "A Band of Brothers and Sisters." He proclaimed. "For The Living World!" Arya added. They all then turned to look onward to Their Enemy ahead. A huge man threw a stone across the frozen lake at the Wights. One stone struck one in the face, knocking off it's lower jaw, though it was unfazed. "Dumb cunts." The big man said. He threw another, and it slid across the ice stopping just short of the Wights. They looked down at it and back up at them in unison. "Oh, fuck me." The man said. Varnus realized that the lake must've previously only been frozen over with thin ice, which had since thickened._

 _One by one, The Wights began to advance towards them. Steadily increasing in numbers as they moved. Varnus found himself drawing Dragonclaw... and Sunder. Jon drew a sword that looked like Dragonclaw. And Arya drew an Akaviri Katana. The Man With an Eyepatch drew a Sword, then proceeded to light it on fire by closing his hand around it, then running his hand down the blade! The White Walkers gave off an earsplitting screech as The Night King commanded His Army to attack in Their Language._

* * *

Varnus awoke with a start, breathing shakily. The Dwarven Clock next to the bed in His Quarters rung as it struck O-Five-Hundred Hours. He was in nothing but his breeches. Numidium sat at the foot of the bed, he looked at his master with a curious whimper as he tilted his head sideways. He got up, threw on His Emperor Robes, donned His Aetherium Crown, clipped on His Utility Belt along with All His Weapons.

He then grabbed a full, unopened Bottle of Surilie Brothers 201 Vintage Red off his desk, and headed downstairs, and sat at a table in Winterfell's Great Hall. He unscrewed the cork, took a big swig, then set it down on the table, still holding it with his right hand, and holding his forehead with the other as he began to ponder on everything that just transpired. Visibly distraught. **What the fuck was all that?!** He thought.

"Come now, we need you to at least remain sober until Robert gets here." He heard a voice from behind say. He turned to see Ned standing there. Ned then came and sat down next to him. "I know what you're going through. I had the same dream." Varnus then sat up straight and looked him in the eyes shocked. They spent the next fifteen minutes pondering aloud about what they saw. Where this was. When it was. Ned told him a bit more about The White Walkers. Frequently referencing Old Nan as He had heard most of this stuff from Her. He told him that they have their own language called Skroth. "A growly dialect that sounds like the cracking or shattering of ice."

He filled him in on the strangers that were there with him. The Knight he regarded with great disdain. That he recognized all but the Red-Bearded Man and the Ginger-Haired Girl. "It's nice to know that Jon will find The Love of His Life sometime soon." Ned reminisced. He then gave Varnus His blessing to train Arya, regarding with what they saw Her as. Ned said that they would begin tomorrow. "I'll see that She makes You proud." Varnus proclaimed. Later in the morning before Robert's Arrival, He and Ned broke the news to Arya. She was ecstatic.

* * *

Ten-Seventeen Hours

29th of Sun's Dawn, 218 4E

Varnus and His Compatriots stood together with Eddard's Household in Winterfell's Courtyard. Watching as the visitors poured through The Gates in a river of gold, silver, and polished steel. Three Hundred Strong. A Pride of Bannermen and Knights, Sworn Swords and Freeriders. Over their heads whipped back and forth a dozen gold banners of the Crowned Stag of House Baratheon.

He had been told about several of these men. He saw the man with a half burned face: Sandor Clegane. Even behind his Dog Helmet, Varnus could tell that he looked like he was two seconds away from pulling out a knife. **Dumb cunts.** Varnus remembered hearing the man say in his dream. Riding next to him was a tall, golden-haired boy. The Crown Prince: Joffrey. **You _hear_ that he's** **a right royal prick, Robb? You can tell that he is just by looking at him.** Varnus thought. The stunted little man behind them was surely Tyrion Lannister. He looked like he wanted to strangle Joffrey with the way he was looking at him. He presumed they were just arguing. Ned had told him what kind of a man to expect when He first laid eyes on Robert. Little did he know, he already did. The man at the head of the pack looked like a complete stranger compared to the rest.

"NED!" The Man bellowed as he vaulted off his horse and ran towards Ned, whom was standing right next to him. _**This**_ **is The King?** Varnus wondered, looking surprised. Robert looked Ned over top to bottom. "You've gotten fat." He said to Ned. Ned and Varnus both gave him an "Oh really?" face. He wore a shit-eating grin, he then snorted which erupted into a bellowing laughter as Ned and Varnus also broke. He then turned to face Varnus as the laughter subsided. "Soooo... You're the one with Six Dragons that I've been hearing so much about these Last Few Months." He said, with a frown, and a hint of angry accusation.

But then, the shit-eating grin was back. Varnus simply nodded yes. "King Robert of the House Baratheon." He said, holding out a hand. "Emperor Varnus of the House Julius." He responded, shaking his hand. "A pleasure to make Your acquaintance, Varnus. My Master of Whispers; Varys has informed Me of the contents of the letters in Ned's hand pertaining to you that Maester Luwin sent Me. Tamriel sounds like quite a beautiful place. I would certainly like to visit It before I die."

"It sure is something special. But you might want to hold off on taking a Holiday there, for word has reached Me just Yesterday that we stand on the brink of Total War, as there is now an Armed Civil Conflict in One of The Provinces. For decades, we have feared the possibility of a Second Great War, and now it is a distinct possibility. And we fear that This One will be much worse than The First."

"Well tell You what... Me and My Family get to know You and Your People a bit more, as well as finding out how You found us in the first place when You didn't even know we existed until the middle of Last Year... I'll see what we can do to help you. Any Friend of Ned's is a Friend of Mine!" Robert proclaimed. Varnus smiled. "I'm glad to hear it, but as I said, I only learned of this Yesterday, I'm here; In Westeros for a very different reason."

"Really? You'll have to tell Me about that, we'll talk more later." **Dominion Forces would utterly obliterate whatever you could possibly offer to help without effort.** Varnus silently thought. It was at this moment Robert noticed Boromir. "And I thought I wasn't even drunk yet. Or... Ned, did you always have an identical twin brother you never told Me about, that I never saw?" Boromir laughed. "I'm no Stark, Your Grace." He answered for Ned. "I'm Boromir Jorgensen." Robert stood there processing this for a moment. As did those that came with him. Ned's children hadn't taken notice until now, and they were bewildered. Ned, Cat, Varnus, and Boromir just stood there smirking.

"Alright then." Robert said as he stepped away from him and went to be introduced to the others. "Your Grace, Winterfell is Your's." Ned said, he the turned to Varnus and whispered in His ear. "He took to meeting You a lot better than I thought He would."

Robert hugged Cat like a long lost Sister. Varnus noticed Joffrey standing there staring at him, grudgingly. **Aww, that's too bad. The Right Royal Prick hasn't even spoken to Me and he already doesn't like Me.** Varnus thought mockingly. The Boy tried to study his face. But to no avail as Varnus's face was just as stoic as Ned's was. He looked away, apparently frustrated. Varnus had been told what The Queen looked like as well as Her Twin Brother.

He noticed two younger children standing with Joffrey. He presumed that they were His siblings. He further presumed that the younger boy was Tommen and that the girl was Myrcella. He watched as she quietly said something to her older brother, though there was no response. Varnus looked next to himself to see Ned knelt on the ground, kissing the ring of a woman. **The Queen.** Varnus deduced. As Ned got back on his feet, She turned to him and stepped over to him. They stood there eyeballing each other silently when Varnus realized She wanted him to introduce Himself first.

"Emperor Varnus of the House Julius."

"Queen Cersei of the House Lannister." She gestured behind herself. "This is My Twin Brother: Jamie."

"Greetings." He said rather in a rather posh tone.

"These are my Children: Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen."

"Hello." Tommen said as he bowed his head with a smile. "Pleased to meet You." Myrcella said with a smile and a curtsy. "Hi." Joffrey said harshly with a frown and unmoving. **They don't look like they were sired by Robert.** Varnus thought as he looked on at them, flashing an ever so slight glance at Jamie. So slight, that neither of them even noticed that Varnus was looking at him.

"And this is Our... Little Brother... Tyrion."

"Hello there. And if it sounds like she hates me, it's because she does." Cersei and Joffrey rolled their eyes with great annoyance, as Jamie, Myrcella, and Tommen smiled and forcefully exhaled a chuckle through their noses. "Please don't." Cersei said irritably as Tyrion ignored her and walked up to him. He looked towards the Dwarf standing next to him. "Who are you?" He inquired. "Yagrum Bagarn. The Last of The Dwemer."

"Oh look, My Little Brother has already found a friend." Cersei mocked. "Maybe they can die together." Joffrey mocked. Jamie facepalmed, shaking his head with a smile. Tyrion shut his eyes, pursing his lips before looking up at Varnus. "Like I said. She hates Me. As does my Nephew." He said with a smile as he looked back at Yagrum. "So what's the story with your legs?" He asked. "Ahh, well that stems from when I suffered from Corpus Disease. And these aren't the mechanical legs I originally had."

"Mechanical? Mmm, I feel like there's a lot both of You could tell Me. So what happened to Your People?"

"That's quite a long story. I'll tell you later."

"Fair enough." At that moment, The Dog-Helmeted Man had approached them and stood face-to-face with Legolas. They were nearly of equal height. Varnus stood at Six Foot Three. Legolas stood at Seven Foot Five. Sandor stood at Seven Foot Four, as Varnus was told. Hodor stood at Seven Feet. Sandor's older brother Gregor was said to stand at Eight Foot Nine.

"Who are you?" He said in a gruff voice. "Legolas of Alinor."

"Sandor Clegane... of Clegane. They call Me: The Hound. Don't have a House Name, do you?"

"I do. But It's not something I like talking about." Varnus added to this. "He's never even told Me. And I'm his best friend."

"Is that right?" Sandor inquired.

"What's the matter? Yellow-Skinned Pointy-Ears' get abandoned at birth?" Joffrey mocked and promptly burst out laughing. This time, Cersei wasn't laughing. She, along with Myrcella, Tommen, Tyrion, and Jamie all looked disgusted by this jab. Where as Sandor, Yagrum, and Varnus stood there unreacting. "We _just_ talked about this before we pulled in, please stop!" Tyrion said rather frustrated. Varnus noticed that Robert had turned their way, and looked like he was about to angrily shout something. But he watched as Legolas shot Joffrey a death stare that appeared to have pierced his very soul, as Joffrey fell silent, no longer laughing, looking as if he was now scared shitless. Jamie and Tyrion looked back and forth at him, looking very impressed. The anger left Robert's face, but he came over regardless.

"Take me down to your crypt, Eddard. I would like to pay my respects."

Legolas inquired about Sandor's Older Brother that They had herd about. "You have an older brother that they call The Mountain, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you two close?

"No, I hate Gregor. The fucker. He's the one that did this to Me." He pointed at the burn on His face. "Grabbed My head, and shoved Me into a lit brazier, all because he found Me playing with his favorite toy. We were really little when this happened."

"I was never close with my brothers either." Legolas said meekly.

* * *

Fourteen-Twenty-One Hours

Varnus gave Ned time alone with Robert as the two of them went down to the crypts, and he spent the day largely socializing with those that came with him before Robert even got back to him. He had deduced that Cersei, Jamie, and Joffrey were all pompous jackasses. Tyrion said that "They got this from Our Father: Tywin. Jamie, he can be respectable at times."

"If you think Joffrey is the worst one, then you'd have to really get to know My Sister. She doesn't show it as much as he does." Jamie, sitting next to His Brother nodded in agreement. Varnus responded. "I'll make note of that." **I hear he reads all night.** He suddenly remembered Cat saying. "Tyrion, if I may. I would like to offer You a number of tomes of Lore on My Homeland, I'll have them placed in Your Quarters. I hear you read all night."

"You aren't wrong. And thank you, I think I'll very much enjoy reading about The Provinces of Tamriel and The Lands that surround It, and The People that live There. Now... Is this Surilie Brothers Wine I've heard a few of Your Men talking about; taste as amazing as They're saying?"

"It sure is something special."

"I concur!" Robert hollered their way as he rose a jug that was full of it. **How did you hear that over all this noise?** Varnus thought. "I'd say it's even better than what they make in Dorne and even on The Arbor!" He finished as he drew in a deep breath and proceeded to slug it down in 20 under seconds. "Ahhhh." He loudly exhaled. "Your Personal Cook makes a mean Hog Roast, Varnus! And that... Potash... la... Magnifick is absolutely wonderful, that Sunrise Souffle too! Where did he learn to cook such wonderful things?"

"Breton Chefs have a strong history. Albeit all of Balagog's recipes are said to be directed at the Commonfolk, Noblemen enjoy them just as much. He has all of them recorded in the Book He wrote himself: Uncommon Taste. There's way more than just the Potage le Magnifique and Sunlight Souffle. That's just the Dish and Dessert people usually ask for. " Varnus replied. "I'll have to ask him about that book, then." Robert replied back. He then went back to groping some woman. **Unfaithful, I see.** Varnus thought as he noticed Cersei at the table across from them looking on at Her Husband in disgust. **Yeah, I know just how you feel. I remember that one time.** Varnus thought as He turned his mind back to Tyrion and Wine.

"Hmm. I would still very much like to try Dornish and Arbor Wines." Varnus said as he handed Tyrion a Bottle of Surilie Brothers Red. "You'll love it, I assure you." Tyrion said as he unscrewed the cork and gave a preliminary sip. His eyes went wide. "Oh my, he's right. Surilie Brothers IS even better than what they have in Dorne or The Arbor!"

"Esmon Surilie will appreciate that even half a world away, people love His Family's Wine." **I never did apologize to him for not coming back to him after what happened to Mother. I hope He got His Horse back.** He thought remorsefully. His remorse then turned to happiness. **But if I didn't, I wouldn't be where I am today, and The World-Eater would have swallowed The Universe. Something compelled Me to not go back, and that is what it was.**

But then, he felt remorseful again, as he remembered Tyrion telling him his Brother was called The Kingslayer behind his back. Varnus was a Kingslayer too, but almost no one alive knew. **I'll never forgive Myself for murdering The Emperor Before Me. I swore to Father on His dying breath that I would carry on The Legacy of His Forefathers: Serving The Emperor. And Gods judge me for this horrible crime when I go to meet them. I deserve to be cast into The Planes of Oblivion! I have failed you, Father. I have failed you.**

He heard another voice speak to him in his mind. **No you haven't, Son. You've made Me proud. More than I could've ever hoped for. And I forgive you for what You did. Emperor Titus Mede II forgives you too. You've made Akatosh proud. As well as Martin Septim. And Your God Ancestor; Tiber Septim.** Somehow, His Father was speaking to him from The Great Beyond, In Aetherius.

"Tiber Septim... I shall name My First Son after Him." He spoke aloud. "Who's that?" Tyrion asked looking his way. "I'll... tell you later." Varnus looked on as Jon talked with his Uncle Benjen whom had come down from The Wall for this special occasion. Ghost was sitting under the table they were at, tearing a Cooked Chicken to ribbons. After a dog had just challenged him for it, growling at Ghost. He snapped at the bitch which promptly slunk off with haste, whimpering. Numidium was by Varnus' feet, tearing at a Cooked Chicken of His own. Varnus had been meaning to speak with Benjen. He'd also heard that Chicken was Sandor Clegane's all-time favorite.

"I saw you there looking at My Sister. And I can see that you understand what she's going through with The King whoring and giving Her no affection. You have that look, like you've been there before." Tyrion prodded. "Yes, I was. This one girl from My Hometown of Skingrad. But... eh, you wouldn't be interested."

"Oh no, do tell about This Two-Timing Skingrad Girl." Jamie demanded mockingly. "The number of times I've been there, I insist, tell us." Tyrion said.

"Heh, alright. Her name was Sophia. Haven't seen Her since I was 15. My 33rd Name Day is A Week from Now on the 7th of First Seed. She was the most Beautiful Girl I ever met... At the time. A face like... kind of like the face Ned described His Sister Lyanna as having, come to think of it. And long, flowing Ginger Hair. I would sometimes take Her to supper at The West Weald Inn, taking along a few Gold Septims. Each is worth 100 Quid; the name of The Empire's Currency. Anyway, I would take Her back to My Room at the Surilie Brothers Estate on Vineyard Grounds as Midnight approached. Slipping past Esmon's Guards quiet as mice and quick as Cats. I don't know how Esmon, his wife, mother, or their son Desmond never heard the commotion those few times, but they never did." Tyrion and Jamie lightly laughed.

"But most of the time, we would make love under the Midnight Moons on Her House's Sunning roof. I swear sometimes her moaning made her sound like she was howling like a wolf. A number of times we would wake the neighbors. And one or two would yell for us to shut the fuck up every time, one time somebody threw a shoe up at us, it nailed Me right in the face. She laughed. Another time, somebody threw... a rather well-aimed dagger at us when I was on top of her. I yelped like a dog as I felt and heard it wizz RIGHT past my ear and I heard the clattering of metal as I saw the dagger lying nearby." Tyrion and Jamie burst out laughing. Varnus wore a shit-eating grin. "I sometimes wondered if I actually loved Her more than My Own Mother. Considering that she never even knew about her. Let alone would she approved of her considering what we did." He said remorsefully, now frowning. He looked at the Lannister Brothers, noticing they were wearing the faces of "Here's where the fun begins."

"Go on." They said in unison. "One night, when I came over to her house when Her Parents were out on business, and the only other person that was home was their narcoleptic butler; Mother didn't know I was out. She never did whenever we had Our Little _Outings._ And Her parents were frequently away on business so they never knew either. They were Realtors. Anyway, I came over to her house one night, my manhood already as hard as can be ready for a _good time,_ bulging through my tunic... When I noticed something off-putting."

"She was _howling_ like She would when I would enter her. My little man immediately went limp. I picked the lock, grabbed a knife from the kitchen, then crept upstairs to her room. Passing the narcoleptic butler along the way, whom was passed out on the wide chair in their living room snoring like a Dragon." This got a good chuckle from Tyrion and Jamie. "Her door was open a crack, light seeping through. I peaked through, to see her coming down the stairs from the sunning roof butt naked. As well as another man with her as bare as she was!"

"Noooo." Tyrion said sarcastically.

"I watched as he went over by the wall as he scooped his shirt off the floor and started putting it back on, he was practically up against the wall. So I; rather violently; pushed the door open as it banged against the wall creaking as it came back towards Me a little. I had already held the knife ready for throwing. _Varnus..._ She said in disbelief. I never got his name, but I didn't care. I then threw the knife at him as he still stood there against the wall, he yelped like a little girl. The knife struck the wall right below his stones." Tyrion nearly did a spit take as Varnus said this, his mouth and eyes wide with amusement as he swallowed down the Wine.

"Had his manhood not still been hard, he wouldn't have it anymore. He tore past Me, the butler having been woken and come upstairs to see what all was the commotion. When the guy ran into the poor old man head on, inadvertently tackling him to the ground, he quickly got back up on his feet as his half-down shirt came off with a tear. He just took off down the stairs and out of the house, his shoes, pants, and breeches already a mile behind him. He took off down the street completely naked as I watched from a window."

Tyrion and Jamie then burst into bellowing laughter. Jamie nearly falling out of his seat as he righted himself, and Tyrion accidentally letting himself fall forward and subsequently whack his head on the table with a loud thud. "Fuck me." He wheezed through his laughter while holding his forehead, sitting back up. "What... what happened next?" Jamie said as he and His Brother calmed down.

"Satisfied, I turned to walk out of the room and the house. _What's going on here? And who in Oblivion are You?!_ The Butler said to Me. _Love_ _, I-_ She started to say to Me. _Save it, I've seen quite enough, whore._ I said. I haven't seen Her since That Night. A about a Year Later, A Few Months after My 16th Nameday, on the 31st of Sun's Height, I was at The West Weald Inn with my Mother, She had just gone to relieve Herself at the privy, when The Barkeep came up and said to Me: _Have you heard?"_

 _"Heard what?_ I asked. _About Your Girl, Sophia. She was in just Yesterday. She had this hideous sore on her lip, said she got it after some guy entered her five nights prior. She's become a whore, and Her Parents damn well knew when she came up with that sore. She was also asking for you, if I had seen you. Not for a week,_ he said. _If you'd like, I could put in a word for her to come and-_ I cut him off. _To Oblivion with Her._ I said. _Alright then._ He finished."

"That was the last time I heard about Her. Over that past Year I had heard about Her now and again from people at The Bar. Everyone recalled seeing Her with a different man on each account." Tyrion and Jamie chuckled.

"When the Barkeeper told Me this on the 31st of Sun's Height. It was the Two Hundred and First Year of The Fourth Era. Just Four Days Later, on the 3rd of Last Seed, My Mother was murdered.

"Oh." Exclaimed Jamie. "I'm... really sorry to hear that." Tyrion said. "Don't be, because this set in motion an unstoppable chain of events that eventually led to Me sitting here with You Two now. One small change usually affects no one, but one big change that affects a single person can eventually affect everyone."

"Is that so?" Inquired Jamie. "I've heard of this saying. What he said is similar to the original: The wingbeat of a tiny butterfly can lead to the creation of a devastating hurricane weeks later on the other side of the world. They call this The Butterfly Effect." Tyrion clarified. "I chased Her killer down to his camp, where I found her lying dead after apparently being raped. I killed the man with my Gladius." Varnus gestured to Dragonclaw. "I cut off his head, and left it on a stick. After I buried My Mother at that grove of trees, I left on My Horse and never looked back.

I didn't go back home. I headed North, towards Skyrim to start a new life, at the time, I didn't understand why I chose to head to Skyrim, or what made Me choose to do so. And start a new life I did. I'm told the bodies were left where they were found. I was captured by Imperial Legionnaires of the XVIth. They had set an ambush for Ulfric Stormcloak, The Leader of a Rebellion in Skyrim that kicked off at the time. Me, and a man that tried to steal my horse as I was sleeping were caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. They thought we were with These Rebels."

"Sounds unpleasant." Tyrion said. "Oh, that's only the beginning. They took us further into Skyrim to a Fortified Town named Helgan where we would be executed.. It served as a Command Post for The XVIth in Their Efforts to quell This Rebellion before it escalated into a Full-Scale Civil War. When they captured Ulfric, they said it was pretty much over. But what happened next ensured It was back on and could begin in earnest."

"What _did_ happen next?" Tyrion inquired. His brother just as curious.

 _"He_ came. He destroyed Helgan. The World-Eater... Had Returned."

He could tell that by looking at them, they believed him. As when he said this; their faces of burning curiosity... turned to faces of pure dread. They apparently knew the face of "I'll never forget it" all too well. He proceeded to tell Them about Alduin and what had transpired that lead to Him coming to Westeros. After he told them about Alduin and then about The White Walkers, Jamie said that he felt that he couldn't take him seriously anymore about Alduin after telling them about The Walkers. Tyrion seemed to believe him, once he clarified that he did after making a cheesy joke about Grumkins and Snarks.

At one point during this, he told them the following.

"I earlier mentioned that Sophia was the most beautiful girl I had ever met at the time. Not that much time later, after I escaped Helgan and stopped in Riverwood, I headed off to Whiterun to warn The Jarl. Just outside the city, is when I first saw Aela. They call her _The Huntress._ She was... is... so beautiful that she might as well be Dibella Herself. And that _really_ says something, doesn't it? When the time came that we sadly, parted ways, it was fortunately a sort of happy ending." It was quite apparent that just talking about her was enough to make him go hard; _very;_ as Tyrion said this in response. "She must've _really_ been something to make _that_ impossible to miss." Varnus' manhood clearly bulging in his Emperor Robes. Jamie chuckled at this. Varnus then promptly crossed his legs and smirked at them. Before continuing on what transpired between Then and Now.

* * *

 **Arya**

O-Eight-Hundred Hours

1st of First Seed, 218 4E

Arya hated sewing, she hated having to be in a sewing circle. She didn't have the skill with it that Her Sister did. Usually the circle consisted of Her, Her Sister, Septa Mordane, Beth Cassel, Jeyne Poole, and several others. But this time around, Princess Myrcella was part of it too. Mordane once said to Their Mother that "Sansa has such fine, delicate hands, and Arya... Arya has the hands of a blacksmith." Arya hated Mordane for that. She thought that Myrcella's stitches looked a little crooked too. But you would never know it from the way Mordane was cooing.

She looked over Her work again, trying to see if there was some way to salvage it. Pointless. She sighed and put down Her needle, and looked over at Her Sister glumly. Just happily chatting away as she worked. Beth was sitting by her feet listening to everything that was said. Jeyne leaned over to whisper something in Sansa's ear.

"What are you talking about?" Arya asked suddenly. Jeyne gave Her a startled look, then giggled. Sansa looked abashed and Beth blushed. No one answered. "Tell Me." Arya demanded calmly. Jeyne looked over at Mordane to make sure she wasn't listening. Myrcella said something at that moment and The Septa laughed along with the other ladies. "We were talking about The Prince." Sansa said softly. "Joffrey likes Your Sister." Jeyne whispered. Sounding as if she had something to do with it. "He told her she is very beautiful."

"He's going to marry Her. Then She will be Queen of The Realm once He's King." Beth said dreamily as she hugged herself. Sansa blushed.

 **Pffft, Seven Hells.** Arya thought. **She wasn't kidding when she said that she'd have his babies when The Tamrielians got here A Month Ago... Agh, Emperor Varnus, I hope that my training with you starts some time soon! Anything to forever get out of this damn sewing circle. I don't want to be a lady, I want to be a warrior!**

"What do you think of Prince Joffrey, Sister? He's very gallant. Don't you think?"

 **I hear the prince is a right royal prick.** She remembered hearing Robb say. "Jon says he looks like a girl." She said. She forced a stoneface to suppress laughing as She recalled hearing The Boys talking about Joffrey. When Theon said something lewd about him and The Emperor in turn gave Theon a little roast. She had been passing by when She heard them talking about this, and had stopped for a moment to listen. She believed Varnus noticed Her, but He apparently paid Her no mind.

"Poor Jon, He gets jealous because He's a bastard." Her Sister said.

"He's Our Brother!"

Mordane raised her eyes and looked over at them. "What are you talking about, children?"

"Our Half-Brother... Arya and I were remarking on how pleased we were to have The Princess with Us here Today."

"Indeed, a great honor for us all... Arya, why aren't you at work? Let me see your stitches." Mordane said as she came over to her. "Arya, Arya, Arya, this will not do. This will not do at all." Mordane said. Everyone was looking at her, frowning. Sansa was too well bred to smile at Her Sister's disgrace. But Jeyne was smirking on her behalf. This was too much for Her. She felt tears filling her eyes, She sprung up from Her chair and bolted for the door. Mordane shouted after Her.

"Arya, come back here! Don't you take another step! Your Lady Mother will hear of this! In front of Our Royal Princess too! You will shame us all!" Arya stopped at the door and turned back toward them. Tears were running down Her face now. She managed a stiff bow to Myrcella. "By your leave, My Lady."

Myrcella blinked at Her and turned to Her Ladies for counsel. "Just where do you think you're going, Arya?!" The Septa demanded. Arya glared at her. "I have to learn how to swing a sword." She answered sweetly. She took brief satisfaction in the shock on her face before She whirled around and left, running down the steps as fast as Her feet could carry Her.

Sansa had everything. Arya had nothing. Her Sister was Two Years Older than Her, and perhaps by the time Arya had been born, there was nothing left. Often it felt that way. Sansa could sew, dance and sing. She wrote poetry. She knew how to dress, play the high harp and the bells. And She was Beautiful. She had gotten Their Mother's fine high cheekbones and thick auburn hair of The Tullys. Arya took after Their Father. Her hair was a lusterless brown, and face long and solemn.

Jeyne used to call Her Arya Horseface and would neigh whenever She came by. She was really hurt by this. And it hurt that the only things She could do better than Her Sister was ride a horse and manage a household. Sansa had had never been much of a head of figures. If She did marry Prince Joffrey, Arya hoped for his sake that he had a good steward.

Arya found Nymeria playing with Numidium in the Guardhouse at the base of the stairs. She wondered why He wasn't with Emperor Varnus. The Two Pups took notice of Her and bounded to their feet. Arya smiled. Nymeria loved Her even if no one else did, and Her Littermate seemed to understand what She was going through. She wondered if He had figured out that He would be seeing Her train with His Master. As She had heard of the remarkable intelligence Direwolves were said to have.

By now, Mordane would certainly have sent word to Her Mother. If She went to Her room, they would find Her. But She had a better idea. She knew The Boys were at the Practice Yard. She wanted to see Robb give the gallant Prince Joffrey a beat down and leave him lying flat on his back. "Come." She whispered to Nymeria and Numidium. They got up and ran, coming hard at Her heels.

They arrived, flushed and breathless. They found Jon seated on the sill, one leg drawn up languidly to his chin. He was watching the action to the point that he was so absorbed with it that he seemed unaware to Her approach until Ghost moved to meet them. He gave Her a curious look. "Shouldn't You be working on your stitches, Little Sister?"

"I wanted to see them fight." She was disappointed to see the younger boys drilling. Bran was so heavily padded that he looked as though he had been belted onto a featherbed. Prince Tommen whom was plump to begin with seemed positively round. They were huffing and puffing and beating the shit out of each other with wooden padded swords under Ser Rodrik's watchful eye. Theon was standing next to him.

Both Bran and Tommen were staggering, so Arya judged they had been at it awhile. "A shade more exhausting than needlework." Jon observed. "A shade more _fun_ than needlework." Arya sassed. Jon grinned, reached over and ruffled Her hair. Arya flushed. They had always been close. Jon had Her Father's face as She did. Robb, Sansa, Bran, and Rickon all took after The Tullys. When She was little, She was afraid that meant She was a Bastard. She always went to Jon in Her fear, and Jon always reassured Her.

"Why isn't He with Emperor Varnus?" Jon asked. She figured He was referring to Numidium. "I don't know, I found him in the Guardhouse playing with Nymeria... Do you have any idea where He got... _Nuu-mii-dee-um_ from?"

"I heard That Dwarf; Yagrum Bagarn say something about a _Colossal Dwarven Automaton created by My People called The Numidium._ When I asked about It, He said that it was also called The Brass God _or_ The Brass Tower. That It was meant to _Serve as a God for His People._ And to _allow for The Mortal Plane's Transcendence._ He said that something called The Heart of Lorkhan was It's _original power source._ And They harnessed _His_ Power with _Kagrenac's Tools._ It was first used in the _First Battle of The Red Mountain._ When _Chimer Forces_ assaulted a Dwemer Stronghold and captured It after _The Dwarves' Mysterious Disappearance."_

"What happened to Yagrum's People?"

"He said something about some Mage named Arniel conducting research on the subject where; according to Emperor Varnus as He had not yet met Yagrum; Arniel disappeared into thin air before His eyes. After He met Yagrum, He mentioned this to him and Yagrum made the connection."

"So His People literally disappeared into nothingness?"

"It would seem so."

"How did He survive? What was all that other stuff, like that... Heart of Lore-can? What happened to The... Nuu-mii-dee-um after that?"

"I didn't want to go down the rabbit hole." They sat there silently for a moment before Arya spoke up again. "Why aren't you in the yard?" He gave a half smile. "Bastards are not allowed to damage young princes. Any bruises they take in the practice yard must come from trueborn swords." He said as if mocking someone. "That was Your Mother's words."

"Oh." She said abashed. Jon was still Her Father's Son, She felt it was unfair for Her Mother to treat him like that. For the second time today, She reflected that life wasn't fair. She watched as Bran whacked at Tommen. "I could do just as well as Bran. He's only Seven, I'm Nine." Jon looked Her over with His Fourteen-Year-Old wisdom. "You're too skinny." He said as He took an arm to feel Her muscle.

He sighed and shook His head. "I doubt you could even lift a Longsword, never mind swinging one, Little Sister." She snatched back Her arm and glared at him. He ruffled Her hair again. "You see Joffrey?" She didn't at first, but then She did; under the shade of the high stone wall. He was surrounded by Baratheon and Lannister Men She didn't recognize. "Look at the arms on his surcoat." Jon suggested.

She looked. And saw an ornate shield that had been embroidered on The Prince's padded surcoat. No doubt the needlework was exquisite. The arms were divided down the middle. The Crowned Stag of The Royal House on one side, the Lannister Lion on the other. "The Lannisters are proud. You'd think The Royal Sigil would be sufficient, but noooo. He makes His Mother's House in equal honor to The King's." Jon observed. "The Woman is important too!" Arya protested. "Perhaps You should do the same thing, Little Sister. Wed Tully to Stark in Your arms."

"A Wolf with a Fish in It's mouth?" She laughed. "That would look silly, Besides, if a girl can fight, why would She have a coat of arms?" Jon shrugged. "Girls get the arms but not the swords, Bastards get the swords but not the arms. I don't make the rules, Little Sister."

"I've heard that boys, girls, and bastards get the arms and swords in Tamriel."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Emperor Varnus said that His Sixteenth Legion is commanded by a woman named Rikke. And Her Number One is a man named Hadvar."

"Are they married?"

"According to him, no."

"And... this is relevant... How?"

"Yesterday, He and Father came to Me saying that Emperor Varnus is to train Me to become a Warrior. Father said that some circumstances made him feel it was necessary. He didn't say what, though."

"That... sounds like something he would say." There was a shout from the courtyard below. Tommen was rolling in the dust, trying to get up and failing miserably. Bran was standing over him, ready to whack him with his wooden sword once he got up again. The men began to laugh. "Enough!" Ser Rodrik called out. He yanked The Prince back to his feet. "Well fought. Lew, Donnis, help them get out of their armor. Prince Joffrey, Robb, will you go another round?"

"Gladly." Robb said. Joffrey moved into the sunlight at Rodrik's summons. He looked bored. "This is a game for children, Ser Rodrik." Theon gave a sudden bark of laughter. "You ARE children!" He said derisively. But Joffrey brushed his roast off pompously. "As are you, Greyjoy... Robb may be a child, but I am a Crown Prince. And I grow tired of swatting at Starks with a play sword."

"You got more swats than you gave, Joff. Are you afraid?"

"Ohhhh, terrified, You're sooooo much older." Some of the Lannister Men laughed. Jon looked down on the scene with a frown. "Joffrey. Is truly. A little. SHIT." Jon said to Arya. "So I've heard."

"What are you suggesting?" Rodrik asked The Crown Prince. "Live steel." He answered. "Done. You'll be sorry!" Robb shot back. "Live steel is too dangerous. I will permit you to use tourney swords with blunted edges." Joffrey said nothing. But The Hound pushed forward to stand in front of The Prince. "This is your Crown Prince. Who are you to tell him he may not have an edge on his sword, _ser_?"

"Master at Arms of Winterfell, Clegane. And you'd do well to remember that."

"Are you training bloody women here?"

"I am training _knights._ They will have steel when they are ready. When they are of age." Sandor looked at Robb. "How old are You, Boy?"

"Fourteen."

"I killed a man at twelve. You can be sure it wasn't with a blunt sword." Robb bristled. His pride wounded, He turned to Ser Rodrik. "Let Me do it, I can beat him."

"Do it with a tourney blade, then." Rodrik said. Joffrey shrugged. "Come and see Me when you're older Stark. If you're not _too_ old." The Lannister Men burst into laughter. Robb's curses rang out through the yard. Arya covered Her mouth in shock. Theon seized Robb's arm to keep him away from The Crown Prince. And Ser Rodrik tugged at his knot-beard in dismay.

Joffrey feigned a yawn and turned to his little brother. "Come, Tommen. The hour of play is done, let us leave the children to their frolics." This brought more laughter from the Lannister Soldiers, some sounding as if they were hooting. This brought more obscenities from Robb, more colorful than they were at first. Ser Rodrik's face was red with fury under the white of his beard. Theon kept Robb in an iron grip until The Princes and the others were away.

Jon watched them leave, and Arya watched Jon as his face grew still as the pool of The Godswood. He climbed down from the window and turned to Her. "The show is done." He said. Arya decided She wanted to go see Varnus. "Have you seen Emperor Varnus?" She asked him. "I... think He's in His Quarters... You should run back to your room, not to him. Septa Mordane will surely be lurking. The longer you hide, the sterner the penance. You'll be sewing all through Winter. When the spring thaw comes, they will find your body frozen with a needle still locked tight between Your fingers!" She wasn't amused. "I hate needlework, it's not fair!"

"Nothing is fair."

"I won't even have to do needlework anymore now that Emperor Varnus is going to train Me to be a warrior."

"When are you supposed to start?"

"Today."

"Well, I wish You luck, then." He ruffled Her hair one last time walked away from Her. Ghost moving silently behind him. Nymeria and Numidium started to follow too, then stopped and come back when they saw that Arya wasn't coming. She considered Her options. Go back to Her room and face Mordane. Or go find Emperor Varnus. She elected on the latter and went to go find him.

* * *

O-Eight-Thirty-Nine Hours

When She reached His Quarters, She came to find him closing and locking the door behind him. Legolas was there with him. They turned to face Her. "Emperor Varnus."

"Arya... Ah! I see You found Numidium!" He reached down to pat his head. He panted happily. "Where ya been, Boy?"

"Yeah, I found him in the Guardhouse playing with Nymeria... Are we going to start My training now?"

"Not just yet, Little She-Wolf. We will This Evening. Your Father is going out hunting and He asked for Me to tag along. Legolas is too." She looked disappointed. She then turned back and started back down the stairs to Her room to face Mordane. "Arya." Varnus called out to Her. She turned back to him. "There is something I could have you do for Me. I was about to have Legolas do it before we left but He suggested just now that You can." Arya's face of disappointment turned to eagerness. Anything to impress and please Her New Mentor. "What is it?" She asked. "I need You to bring this letter to Maester Luwin, have him seal it up, and attach It to a Raven to be sent to Castle _**Novae terrae.**_ Legate Rikke and Bilbo will know what to do with it once it's over there."

"Of course! I'll get right on that!" She said excitedly as He handed Her the letter. She realized it was a few pieces of papers filled with writing, pinned together. "I'll be back this evening, we'll begin Your training then, I promise."

* * *

O-Eight-Forty-Two Hours.

She had reached Luwin's Quarters ready open the door and give it to him with Varnus' instructions when She stopped. She could no longer resist knowing the letter's contents. So She broke, and read through it.

 **Chancellor Atavar,** **It is with a heavy heart that I write this.**

 **War, War never changes. Boromir has informed Me of the Civil War in Elsweyr; Anequina against Pelletine As well as Valenwood and The Summerset Isles. If Anequina wishes to break away from The Aldmeri Dominion and pledge fealty to The Empire. Tell Them that You accept Their Pledge in My Name. For 38 Years, ever since The First ended, We've all known a Second Great War would come. I was born just Five Years after It finally ended after a Terrible Nine Years of Constant Warfare. It pains Me to know that My Beloved Empire was defeated only Four Years In. Even though It continued for another Five Years in Hammerfell, Your People got lucky as They beat back The Dominion and won The War on Their Part. I've heard you even helped lead men into battle there. Boromir, as well as others, have suggested I return Home to lead Us, as We very well now know that We stand on the brink of Total War. I have decided that I will take my chances here.**

 **You will lead Us to Victory Back Home. I am sure of it. The Senate would not have elected You to serve as My Right-Hand if They did not feel You best suited My Agenda.** **I shall make My Stand here. The Elder Scrolls brought Me here for a reason. The White Walkers MUST be dealt with! I came here to find a Warrior Born in Ice and Fire and to train them. I will see Them Fulfill Their Destiny and destroy The Army of The Dead. If Granthar wants to send some of His Lackeys out here, let him! I will bury them! Maaryolvus, Odahviing, Durnheviir, Sahrotaar, Khavozein, and Skakmat will help Me. As will The 500 Samurai, The Sixteenth Legion, Fireteam Vanguard, and The Expeditionary Fleet. You will do the same to him back home, The Dragons back home will help You, get one of Them to bring Parthurnaax to The Imperial City. You have My express permission to fully man the defenses of the formidable Hadrian Line and to prepare for war! Prepare The Legions, The Fleets, and The Blades for glory!**

 **I am afraid. For Tamriel. For Westeros. For My Empire. For My People. For My Companions. For My _New_ Westerosi Companions. And For My Brand New Warrior-Apprentice. Because apart from the looming threat of The Aldmeri Dominion, and This Army of The Dead. I fear that _He_ may return again. I have not told anyone this. For Sixteen Years, The World-Eater has haunted Me with His last words: "You have not seen the last of Me!"**

 **If Alduin returns again, I fear that this time around, that even I will not be able to stop Him. The more things change, the more they stay the same. Boundaries shift, new players step in, but power always finds a place to rest it's head. We fought and bled alongside Hammerfell, we should've known they'd hate us for it. Fortunately, we've made things up to them. History is written by the victor, and here I am thinking I'd won. But you bring down one enemy and they find someone even worse to replace him. And if you don't bring him down, he comes back stronger than he was before. Locations change, the rationale, the objective. Yesterday's enemies are today's recruits. Train them to fight alongside you, and pray they don't eventually decide to hate you for it, too. You know what to do, Chancellor.**

 **But there is one thing out of all that, which definitely stays the same. And it's that War, War never changes.**

 ** _Ad Victoriam._**

Arya realized why He came to Westeros and how He found It. As the situation was dire. The White Walkers were returning. Varnus' Homeland stood on the brink of all-out war, and He was in no position to leave to help them. Some evil spirit called Alduin might return _again._ And he was worried for everything and everyone He cared about. And He made special mention of Her. This apparent sentiment, and the little speech at the end of this long letter moved Her. And She smiled. Feeling inspired. She had been starting to grow attached to The Foreign Emperor with a sort of Father-Figure feeling about him. And as She was now His Apprentice, She understood why. As She had heard that the relationship between Master and Apprentice is strong. The Master treats the Apprentice as if they were their own child. And that would become more apparent later.

Now she had so many questions. She had known him for a Month, yet him and his companions remained so mysterious to Her. Constant pestering by Her Mother and Septa Mordane saw to that. She felt bad to start asking him about His Homeland whilst pertaining to the contents of His letter. She thought He wouldn't trust Her and would hate Her and dispose of Her as an Apprentice. Little did She know, He would later ask Her for Her questions about the letter's contents. She opened the door to Luwin's Quarters and found him at work making a copy of a book She had never heard of: **The Oblivion Crisis**

She saw several stacks of other Books on the desk next to him that She hadn't ever heard of either. Including, but not limited to:

 **The Planes of Oblivion,** **Rise and Fall of The Blades, Annals of The Dragonguard, Houses of Morrowind, The Amulet of Kings, The Warp In The West, The Dragon Break, The Book of Daedra, The Nine Divines, Legends of The Dragon War, Short History On Morrowind, A Brief History of The Empire, The Legions of The Empire, The Ebonheart Pact, The Daggerfall Covenant, History of of The Aldmeri Dominion, The Great War, History of The Mages Guild, The Shadow Legion, Mannimarco, Gladiatorial Games and Horse Races, Cities of Cyrodiil, The Grand Ole Imperial City, Pocket Guide of The Empire, Explorer's Guide To Skyrim, The Four Great Lakes of Skyrim, Reign of The Septims, Life of Uriel Septim VII,** **Uriel Septim V's Conquests, Disaster at Ionith,** **Pelagius the Mad, Potema the Wolf Queen, Life of Tiber Septim, Book of Reman Cyrodiil, Book of The Dragonborn, Book of The Nerevarine, The Black Marshes, History of High Rock, History of Hammerfell, Breeds of Dragons, Atlas of Dragons, Mysterious Akavir, Effects of The Elder Scrolls, and Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls.**

And even more. Arya was never in to Books, but Her Sister was. And now, She was interested. She wanted to know more about Varnus' Homeland and The Lands Surrounding It. Ever since She was really little, She had wanted to know what was West of Westeros. And now, What Was West of Westeros, had come to Westeros. "What is it, Arya? I'm very busy with Emperor Varnus' Books." Maester Luwin said without looking up. "I'm here with a letter from him. He sent Me to deliver this to you. To send It with a Raven to Castle _**Novae terrae."**_

"Ah, well I will see to that at once. Give it here." She handed the letter to him and watched as he straightened the few pieces of paper, rolled them up, and then sealed them with the hot wax of House Stark's coat of arms. He attached it to a Raven, and sent the bird off. She watched as it went flapping it's wings and cawing, flying out the window headed West. "As you were, then." He said to Her.

* * *

O-Nine-Hundred-Seventeen Hours

Arya had found Yagrum Bagarn and asked for him to sit down and talk with Her. She told him about what Jon told Her, and Yagrum filled Her in on the rest. He told Her more about Emperor Varnus, His Companions, and Himself. "How did You not disappear with the rest of Your People?" She asked him. "I had been exploring The Planes of Oblivion when this happened, and I guess that's what saved Me."

"It's horrible what happened to them."

"It happens. Races of Man and Mer, Animals, Foliage, all collections of living things go extinct at some point."

"That's a rather morbid way of looking at life."

"Circle of life, natural selection. Life is a game that The Universe plays with The Gods. When one is done playing as their bundle of flesh, they are returned to the sanctity of Aetherius." She didn't know how to respond to this apparent Philosophy. "So... what's all this stuff you've got laying here?" He looked over at the pile of junk He had set down next to him. "Lying... These are for My Combustion Engine."

"What's that?"

"A replacement for the Steam Engine. It runs off of Refined Oil for fuel. I theorize that it will potentially generate an even greater amount of propulsion or electricity than the Steam Engine ever could. Designed the whole thing and conceived the idea Myself, I've been working on This for Five Years, now."

"And now you've had a breakthrough?"

"Um... In a way, after an initial design, two revisions, and finally a working prototype, I tested it. It moved the testing cart approximately one meter before the damn thing exploded in My face earlier This Morning, This is what's left of It all. Sorry if it woke you."

"I was already awake when I heard it. Were you hurt?"

"Oh, most definitely, but I was able to fix myself up real quick with a strong Healing Spell."

"Oh, yeah. I heard You Tamrielians practice Magic."

"Yep... well, back to the drawing board with this one. At least one of the things it did was what it was supposed to do. It could still take maybe a Decade before these things go into circulation. That's the problem with fresh inventions, most of the unfinished projects My People had left behind, I've finished and released to the public. Nearly all the Lexicons My People were known to have made have already been found, and the knowledge within deciphered. That's when introducing new things gets hard."

"I can imagine."

"I could easily do so with Kagrenac's theories detailed in the tomes Divine Metaphysics and The Egg of Time. _The Egg of Time_ explains that The Dwemer were not unified in their thinking. Kagrenac and his tonal architects, among them Bthuand Mzahnch, believed they could improve the Dwemer race. Others argued that the attempt would be too great a risk, me included. The war with Nerevar and the Chimer may have led Kagrenac to carry out his experiments prematurely. Although this book argues that nothing disastrous could result, the disappearance of my race clearly argues otherwise. Whereas Divine Metaphysics is just an explanation of some of Kagrenac's theories. I could spend hours explaining them to you, but Kagrenac is dead, and I believe his theories must die with him. Lest another people suffers the same fate as my own."

"Uhh..." She clearly had no idea what he was talking about. "Did you say that your people were at war with Nerevar?"

"Indoril Nerevar, yes. But the Indoril Nerevar you know is a Dunmer that is the _legitimate reincarnation_ of a Chimer of the same name. Formally, he is known as The Nerevarine, and because of this legacy, he took on his original name over Ervaso Melnith. Though there is one Female Dunmer that has grown particularly close with him in recent years that chose to affectionately _still_ call him Ervaso." Arya could tell what Yagrum was implying, but before she could say anything, someone called her name.

"Arya!" Her content face turned to a look of dread, as She heard a familiar voice. It was Her Mother. She turned to face Her. "I have been worried sick about You! You storm out of Mordane's sewing circle like that and then no one can find You!"

"I-"

"I'm sorry, Lady Catelyn. She was just talking with Me about My Homeland. I didn't know this happened."

"It's not your fault, Yagrum." Cat glared at Her Daughter furiously.

"I wasn't even with him the whole time!"

"It doesn't matter _where_ You were at or _who_ You were with! You have a lot to answer for! You need to apologize to Septa Mordane, Your Sister, and the others!" Just then, they heard a loud thud, followed by a cracking noise. "What was that?" Arya asked. "Don't worry about it, You're coming with Me." She grabbed Arya by Her arm and pulled Her to Her feet. "Well, I've got to go and bring This Ruined Scrapheap back to My Quarters and figure out what went wrong with it's Design."

Yagrum got up on His feet, picked up the pile of scrap, and headed the opposite way They were going. "As you were then." She kept an iron grip on Arya's arm as She started to take Her back to Her room to where Mordane was waiting. They heard a loud clattering noise. Cat stopped dead in Her tracks as She looked back confused, as did Arya. Yagrum had already rounded the corner. **Did he fall?** Arya thought. Suddenly they heard him yelling for Catelyn.

"LADY STARK, COME QUICKLY!" Her Mother took off running to the source of Yagrum's voice, Arya followed close behind. As did Nymeria and Numidium who were still with Her. She watched as Her Mother started off to the left and stopped at something She couldn't see just yet. Her mouth was hanging open slightly. She whispered something, but Arya couldn't make out what it was. But She come around the corner and saw what Her Mother was staring at.

Yagrum was hunched over a small boy that lay motionless on the ground, He turned and looked up at the Tower behind him. A small crowd was starting to form. Arya noticed a Direwolf there too, whimpering as it licked the boy's face trying to get him to wake up. With a cold realization of dread, She realized that the boy lying there was Bran.

* * *

 **Author's Post-Chapter Notes:**

 **"Illyrio is no fool. The Magister knows that I will not forget my friends when I _come_ into My Throne." ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **And there we have it! After a couple weeks of writing this chapter, It's finally complete! Looking at the number of Words the Doc Manager is reading for them, this has about x1.5 as much content as The First Chapter did. Now, a few things to clear up.**

 **Yep. Before I had the part where Robert arrives in Winterfell, I dropped a big fat foreshadowing of what's to come.**

 **The Seat of House Clegane never had a name. In lore, it's simply referred to as Clegane's Keep. So I decided to just name it Clegane.**

 **I added a Seventh Direwolf Pup that goes to Varnus as a way to symbolize His Companionship with The People of The North. As well as a "Seven Reference" in homage to Bungie's love for the number.**

 **I wasn't sure weather or not to include a POV-Segment of Daenerys. I ultimately decided to do so to show that She and Viserys are aware of Varnus' Arrival in Westeros. As by the time Her very first POV took place. They should've known He was there, so I decided to show that They do. You can expect to see a few more POV Segments of Her before She inevitably comes face-to-face with Varnus.**

 **Arya's Apprenticeship with Varnus stems from a much earlier concept I had for This Book Several Years ago. Which was: I hadn't gotten straight of what The Name or Race of The Dragonborn was, at the time, I was considering having him be a Nord named Brefder. And He was originally going to be younger than I stated Varnus to be during the events of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, which was 16. And This Book was originally going to take place starting in 202 4E. And I was going to write in a subplot in which The Dragonborn and Arya fall for each other.**

 **This came from the fact that I have a HUGE Crush on Maisie Williams. So, I decided to still write Her in as growing close with The Dragonborn in a Master and Apprentice Relationship. You can expect to see Them Tag Team in Combat like Varnus is said to have done with Legolas. Two Is Company. Three Is A Team. And so, The Dragonborn as We know Him in This Story, will fall for someone else. Who? You'll see... I don't quite know yet. I'm looking at two different possibilities which you may or may not have picked up on.**

 **And with This Chapter, I'm implying that He was born on First Planting. A Holiday that takes place on the 7th of First Seed. (Another Seven Reference, I didn't know this holiday took place on this day at first.) And that He was born in the Year 185 4E. Thus, The Last Dragonborn was born under the Birthsign of The Lord. A rather fitting Birthsign for a man of His Stature. And with the fact that He's Dragonborn; Fire Within and all that; let's just say that cancels out The Trollkin Curse. Just go with it. I SAID JUST GO WITH IT!**

 **The Hadrian Line is an immense Military Boarder Wall along Cyrodiil's Boarders with Valenwood and Elsweyr. It was inspired by, and named after Hadrian's Wall in The UK, and The Maginot Line on France's Boarder with Germany during World War Two. You'll see the person that devised it later on. I had the idea for a Military Boarder Wall along Cyrodiil's Boarders with Elsweyr and Valenwood dating back to before I was even hooked on Game of Thrones! That's how old The Idea for This Book was. I got hooked on Game of Thrones in 2014. So Your potential "theories" that I got this idea from another Real-Life Boarder Wall under construction here in The States is right out and purely coincidental. Clearly. End of story.**

 **So, Season 5 was in the middle of Premiering It's Episodes when i got _magnetized_ to The Show after watching ONE Episode with My Parents and Older Brother, who HAD BEEN watching since... Season 3? Or 2? My Brother got them into It. Someone else got him into It when He was in College. I had already blitzed through the Four Previous Seasons by the time The Season Finale aired and, damn! I did not see that coming, apparently those that had already read The Books knew this was coming. Same for what happened at the end of Season 3. Now THAT was heavy! Jeezus Christ, HBO! When we watched That Last Scene of Season 5. That's when my Mother said and I quote: "Okay, I'm ready to kill George R.R. Martin." He was Her Favorite Character. And She kind of did a little victory dance when He came back in Early Season 6. She said she wanted to, anyway.**

 **I didn't start reading The Books until... Season 6 was coming up on It's Premiere Date. As I've said, I've only read through A Game of Thrones. And I've been reading A Clash of Kings for... the past 3 Years now, heh. But I'm close to The End. And I have All Five Books. As I said. But I'm putting it off again... Dammit.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Stay Spoopy, My Friends!**


	6. VI: So It Begins

**Pre-Chapter Notes:**

 **Expect Five Different POV Characters in This Chapter. Anyway,** **I would like to restate something I said previously and go over other things Post-Chapter. So, here goes.**

 **The Previous Chapter mentions that nearly all the Dwemer Lexicons known to exist have been found. And Yagrum having deciphered the knowledge within. As a result, expect Tamrielian Technology to be evolving more slowly from here on. And as I stated in Chapter 1, Tamrielian Military Doctrines are equivalent to that of Rome in the 1st Century BC, but they're catching up with the New Weapons. Weaponry is far more advanced and ahead of it's time, being equivalent to those found in the Late 1700's and Early 1800's. Muskets, Flintlock Pistols, Cannons, Mortars, and Congreve Rockets.** **And Industrial Technologies being equivalent to that of what existed in the Mid 1800's.**

 **And with all that being said, expect to see One Last "New" Machine unveiled in This Chapter that came about in real life in The 1830s and '40s, and A Second being mentioned as very far off from actually being worked on that came about in real life in 1895. As well as a few measuring instruments for Weather Conditions that first came about before or during the mid 1800's.**

 **Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **VI: So It Begins**

 **Arya**

Winterfell

O-Nine-Hundred-Thirty-Eight Hours

1st of First Seed, 218 4E

Bran lay there motionless in his bed. Arya, Her Mother, Sansa, Robb, Rickon, and Jon stood there at the foot of his bed. Maester Luwin and Yagrum up by the head. The Direwolves were all outside howling.

"Well?" Catelyn said flatly. "Well, Yagrum here helped him more than I ever could. And I'm still not quite sure how he did." Luwin answered. "I cast the strongest healing spell known to Man and Mer." Yagrum clarified. "The strongest can heal even the most severe of wounds to skin, bodily organs, and even burns and bone fractures. But this is far beyond mere fractures, the bones in His legs and feet are completely shattered. Only necromancy could heal him fully. And demands from Necromancy come at a very high price that comes back to haunt you later, which is why it is now illegal. All that's left now is to sit back and await his reawakening, and pray that he does not weaken. I'm sorry, Lady Stark. Bran will never walk again. And he'll never become a warrior now."

Yagrum finished. He and Luwin looked on as they all lowered their heads with a solemn facial expression. Rickon started to cry, and Sansa and Catelyn were quick to comfort him.

Today had become depressing, They were mostly silent today with this having happened. Nerevar offered Arya a bit of comfort. "A sad day for House Stark. Please, allow Me to offer My condolences, and I pray to Azura to wish Bran a fast recovery." He told Her. Coming up on Eighteen-Hundred Hours; Her Father, Emperor Varnus and King Robert returned, and they were shocked by this discovery. Emperor Varnus and King Robert offering prayers to Ned of Their Own for Bran's recovery.

"I pray to The Nine Divines to grant Bran good health and a swift recovery."

"I pray to The Gods Old and New to get him lively again."

The Next Day, Tyrion Lannister had offered His condolences and He got Joffrey to do the same with some prodding and slapping. Arya had noticed Joffrey's cheeks were red. "He was being disrespectful and insolent about the situation, hardly befitting of a Crown Prince." Was Tyrion's answer.

Jon came over to sit down and talk with Arya before He left with Uncle Benjen for The Wall. "How are You feeling?" He asked Her. "Terrible." She answered. "I told Emperor Varnus that I'd rather begin my training some time later rather than Today with what's happened. He understood."

"I would say the same... Come by The Smithy later today, I've got something to give You before I leave."

* * *

 **Bilbo**

Castle **_Novae terrae_**

Thirteen-Hundred-Twenty-One Hours

1st of First Seed, 218 4E

Bilbo was one of the first new recruits for The Blades when Cloud Ruler Temple was back in business. Him, Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf. He and Boromir were from Whiterun, while Aragorn and Gandalf were from Windhelm, and Legolas from Alinor. When Delphine was killed in The Battle of Helstrom, Aragorn was named Shogun of The Blades. When Varnus and Legolas founded The 500 Samauri and Legolas was named It's Daimyo; Legolas named Bilbo and Boromir His Chief Lieutenants. Erik and Fultheim were among those that reported to Boromir. Stenvar and Fathoms were among those that reported to Bilbo. Until Boromir or Legolas returned, They all reported to him.

Gandalf was a good friend of Their's. He was similar to Legolas in the way that He didn't wear the Traditional Armor of The Blades. Where as Legolas wore Elven Glass Armor and alongside His Katana, wielded an Elven Glass Dagger, as well as a matching Bow and Arrows. Gandalf wore His Wizard's Robes and wielded The Arcane Arts instead. He kept his Katana as it was ceremoniously required. "I prefer to fight using My Knowledge and Power of The Arcane." Was His response.

Stenvar was a bit unorthodox too. He wore the Armor, but He wielded a Stalhrim Longsword alongside His Katana. He had obtained it by doing an odd job for a friend in Windhelm. The friend paid 100 Septims upfront. And paid another 100 Septims and gave him a Stalhrim Longsword as a bonus when the deed was done. This was before Varnus hired him and inducted him into The Blades. After Yagrum introduced His Guns, Stenvar took a liking to the Shotgun, so he had one strapped to his back that was easily draw-able.

Gandalf eventually came under the tutelage of Esbern as Apprentice Blades Archivist. Explaining simply with: "Talos has called upon Me to serve The Blades in a different kind of way." Esbern was really old now, in His mid 70's. He may have a grasp on The Arcane Arts, but it is no where near as advanced as Gandalf's. He had said He had joined The Mages Guild "When I had come upon My 16th Nameday, Four Decades before Hannibal Traven became The Guild's Director and Headmaster of The Arcane University." He implied that He was a part of The Original Mages Guild!

Traven became The Guild's Director and Headmaster of The Arcane University The Same Year Varnus' 6th Great Grandfather Tiberius killed Jagar Tharn in 399 3E. This would mean Gandalf was born in 343 3E! His Nameday is the 27th of Rain's Hand. So as of late next month, He will be 308 Years Old! And fit as an Aurochs on top of that. He was remarkable in this way for being a Non-Elf. The Last Non-Elf to reach This Age was the Legendary Nord Enchanter and Dragon Priest: Ahzidal. He had lived to be in His 400's until His physical death. And unlike him, Gandalf didn't _lose His head._

Castle **_Novae terrae_** had completed It's construction back in the Middle of Last Month. Bilbo was in his quarters, assessing the Daily Regime, receiving reports of when assigned tasks were completed, and a Shipments Ledger detailing Maritime Shipments coming in and going out. He was fully clad in His Akavari Samurai Armor head to toe. His Katana clipped to his belt. Legate Rikke and Tribune Hadvar were outside getting Their Newly Arrived Reinforcements from Pyandonea, Orisinium, and The Republic up to speed, and Camp Prefect Quintis Arius was drilling Troops in the Practice Field. Currently, He was leading Them in a running cadence, Bilbo could hear it, and it sounded something like this:

"Up in the morning to the risin' sun,"  
 **"Up in the morning to the risin' sun,"**  
"Gonna run all day, til' the running's done."  
 **"Gonna run all day, til' the running's done."**  
"Eran Granthar is a sonuva of a bitch!"  
 **"Eran Granthar is a sonuva bitch!"**  
"Gonna butcher him like a juicy Ox!"  
 **"Gonna butcher him like a juicy Ox!"**  
"I love workin' for My Emperor!"  
 **"I love workin' for My Emperor!"**  
"Lets me know just who I am!"  
 **"Lets me know just who I am!"**  
"One, two, three, four, Imperial Legion!"  
 **"One, two, three, four, Imperial Legion!"**  
"One, two, three, four, I love The Legion!"  
 **"One, two, three, four, I love The Legion!"**  
"My Legion!"  
 **"My Legion!"**  
"Your Legion!"  
 **"Your Legion!"**  
"Our Legion!"  
 **"Our Legion!"**  
"The Legion!"  
 **"The Legion!"**

Peering out the window next to his desk, Bilbo could see Rikke cracking a grin. Bilbo cracked one himself as he recalled that She came up with that one Herself. He shouted as he jumped back startled as a Raven landed in the windowsill right in his face, almost squawking right in his ear. "Gods!" He exclaimed. He noticed there was a sizable message attached to it. "A message from The Dragonborn?" Stenvar asked, appearing in the doorway. Bilbo broke the seal of the envelope and read through the rather long message. "It bears the seal of This House Stark... but it's from The Dragonborn alright." He answered. I stuck His head out the window and called out to Rikke whom was talking to a Dunmer, a Maormer, and an Orc. "Legate Rikke! A message from The Dragonborn!" He sat back down in His chair. Captain Jonril, whom appeared in the doorway next to Stenvar said: "I'll grab the Telegraph Machine."

The Telegraph, devised Seven Years Ago by Yagrum Bagarn in collaboration with the Nord: Erikur Morse. The coded signal that was transmitted by this device was named after him as Morse Code. It made sending messages halfway across The World that much easier. Of course, there was a Dwarven Teleporter in Yagrum's Workshop, but only a select few have access to those. Recently, Yagrum theorized that actual sound, including but not limited to Someone's Voice or Music could be transmitted through a machine. It's just a theory as of currently, but it could come into fruition in the future. Currently, the only thing that comes close to that is a Spell known as Telepathy. For the time being, Yagrum was dedicated to the Combustion Engine, and wouldn't be pursuing This Idea anytime soon. A week before Lord Stark and Lord Glover made their entrance, Yagrum had also started making a star chart at his observatory overlooking the castle. He mentioned that he saw an object orbiting a planet that orbited the third closest star to Magnus. The object in question Yagrum said he found rather interesting. And would talk more about it another time.

* * *

 **Boromir**

Winterfell

Eighteen-Twenty-One Hours

10th of First Seed, 218 4E

The Dragonborn had left with Legolas, Fathoms, and Fireteam Vanguard with Lord Stark, His Daughters, with King Robert and His Party back on The 2nd. Yagrum and Balagog headed back to _**Novae terrae.**_ Yagrum stated that He was heading back to have one of the ships take him to the City called Oldtown, with an intent to browse The Library there in the place called The Citadel. Varnus had instructed Boromir to remain in Winterfell to help Lady Stark and Maester Luwin run things.

Luwin elected to have him as Acting Steward in Vayon Poole's stead, but Cat wished to have him on guard duty watching over Bran instead. So Guard Duty it was. And as a Chief Lieutenant of The 500 Samurai, this was perhaps one of the most boring tasks He was ever given, but He went along with it without question. They never would get use to him having an identical face and voice to Her Lord Husband. A few times Cat would have to correct Herself as She called him "Ned" and Robb as well as he called him "Father" and remind themselves that Ned's not there. Boromir is. He understood what was going through their heads.

He was in Bran's room. Bran was lying motionless in His bed, and Cat and Luwin were in there too. Boromir stood there mutely as Cat was arguing with Luwin, whom was insistent to know who would fill vacant offices. But then Robb had just stepped into the room, defusing the situation. "I will make the appointments." He said. Luwin looked from Catelyn to Her Son. "I have prepared a list of those we might wish to consider for the vacant offices." He held the piece of paper up to Robb, who then plucked it from His hand and looked over the names. "Good men. We'll talk about them tomorrow." He said as he handed back the list to Luwin. "Very good, My Lord." The paper vanished back into his sleeve, and with a "Leave us now." from Robb, he bowed his head and left, Robb closing the door behind him before turning to Catelyn.

"Mother, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? How can you ask that? What do you imagine I'm doing? I'm taking care of Your Brother."

"Is that what you call it? You haven't left this room since Bran was hurt. You didn't even come to the gate when Father, The Girls, and most of The Tamrielians went South."

"I said My farewells to them here, and watched them ride out from that window... I can't leave him, not even for a moment, not when any moment could be his last. I have to be with him, if... if..." She took hold of his limp hand. "He's not going to die, Mother. Maester Luwin says the time of greatest danger has passed. And if it wasn't for Yagrum Bagarn, he would probably be in even worse shape."

"And what if Luwin is wrong? What if Bran needs Me and I'm not here?"

"Rickon needs You, He's only Three, He doesn't entirely understand what's happening. He thinks everyone's deserted him, so he follows Me around all day, clutching My leg and crying. I don't know what to do with him. Mother, I need you too. I'm trying, but I can't... I can't do it all by Myself."

 **Yeah, He can't. He needs You, Lady Stark.** Boromir thought. A Wolf howled outside, just then. "Bran's." Robb said as he opened a window. "Don't. Bran needs to stay warm." Cat told him. "He needs to hear Them sing." Somewhere off in the distance a second and third joined in. "Shaddydog and Grey Wind. You can tell them apart if You listen closely." Sobbing, Cat pulled Her hand free of Bran and covered Her ears. "Oh, Robb make them stop!" She cried.

"I can't stand it, make them stop, make them stop! Kill Them all if you must, just make them stop!" She fell to the floor, and Robb was quick to bring Her back to Her feet, Boromir giving him a hand. "Close your eyes and rest. Luwin tells Me you've hardly slept since Bran's fall."

"I can't. Gods forgive Me, Robb, I can't, what if He dies when I'm asleep? What if He dies, what if He dies... OH GODS, CLOSE THE WINDOW!"

"If You swear to Me you'll sleep." Robb said as He went to the window. "Dogs... all the dogs are barking." He said. "Fire."

"Help Me, Help Me with Bran!"

"The Library Tower is on fire!" Boromir came up beside him looking out the window.

"Thank the Gods." She whispered. The both of them look at Her like She'd gone mad. "Mother, Boromir, stay here. I'll come back as soon as the fire is out." And with that, He ran out of the room. Boromir turned back towards the window, peering outside. He heard screams, running footsteps, the frightened whinnies of Horses, the frantic barking of dogs, and people shouting "Fire!"

"You two weren't s'posed to be here." He heard a voice say, he whipped around to see a small, dirty-looking man in brown clothing, he stank of Horses. And he was brandishing a dagger. "No." Cat whispered. "It's a mercy. He's dead already." The man said. "No. No, you can't!" She shouted. Boromir quickly turned back towards the window and spotted Ser Rodrik outside below. "SER RODRIK, GET UP HERE!" He yelled to him. He turned back around to see Cat struggling to keep the man's dagger away from Bran, having grabbed the blade-end with Her own hands.

Boromir drew His Katana, and advanced. The man quickly shoving Cat aside to face him. He swung, the blades met, clanging together. The man staggered, Boromir then swung to the right, cutting through the man's hands like hot butter, severing them. He staggered backwards screaming. Boromir then noticed a shadow that appeared behind him, He knew what it was. Summer came bounding past him, and lept at the man, bringing him to the floor, And practically eating his throat out. Boromir and Cat watched as the man gargled his last.

"Thank you, Both of You." She whispered. Boromir wiped His Katana clean and sheathed it. He then patted Cat on the shoulder. Summer came closer, sniffed Her hands, and licked the blood clean off, before turning and jumping up onto Bran's bed, and laid down beside him. Cat began to laugh hysterically. This was the way they found them, when Robb, Theon, Luwin, and Ser Rodrik came bursting in with what seemed to be half the Guards in Winterfell. They wrapped Her with warm blankets and took Her to Her quarters. As they did this, Boromir noticed the dagger lying on the floor, and promptly pocketed it in it's sheath. When all was said and done and She was in bed, Robb, Theon, and Ser Rodrik came to him.

"Do you still have it on you?" Ser Rodrik asked. "I do." He replied, handing it to him. Ser Rodrik drew the blade from it's sheath as they gazed upon it. **Skyforge Steel?** Boromir thought. "That blade is Valryian Steel, and the hilt is Dragon Bone." Ser Rodrik observed. "An elegant weapon such as this has no business belonging to an assassin. Someone had to have gave it to him." Theon added. "Do you think there's something to it?" Boromir inquired. "Definitely." Robb replied. "Bran must've seen something in that tower that he apparently wasn't supposed to see. I'll talk to Mother about this once She's had Her rest."

And it wasn't until after Four Days when She finally awoke. Afterwards, Robb came to him. "Mother says She believes that She knows who the dagger belonged to. She's taking it with Her to White Harbor, where She'll take a Ship to King's Landing. She wants you to come with Her."

* * *

 **Varnus**

The Trident, The Riverlands

O-Nine-Fifty-Eight Hours

14th of First Seed, 218 4E

Back when They left Winterfell 12 Days ago, Arya came to Varnus all giddy, showing him the blade Jon had forged for Her. Needle, She called it. Though Ned was fully on board with this, They had been having difficulty convincing King Robert to send Troops North to fortify The Wall against the threat of The White Walkers. As well as to let the _Wildlings_ through, and let them fight side-by-side against Their Undead Adversary. Robert believed him when he said They were out there, but believed Them to be no threat. Responding with "Let the Night's Watch deal with them, It's why They're there." When He tried to get Queen Cersei to try to talk some sense into Her Husband, She believed him and Ned to be madmen, and finished with saying "I don't know why He wants You to be Hand, Stark. You Two are just chasing after a Legend."

By then, just about everyone on this side of The World had learned how and why Varnus Julius found and came to Westeros. Most thought him mad, fewer believed him, and even fewer weren't sure what they thought.

Currently, He and Legolas were watching over Arya as She sparred with a Butcher's Boy named Mycah along the banks of a river called The Trident, they were using sticks. Varnus and Legolas were leaning up against a large rock as they watched. "Good, watch your form." Varnus called out. Mycah gave a few swings, and Arya blocked them all. Right, Left, Right, Left. "Mmmhmm, Good." Varnus complimented. Mycah gave another swing which this time caught Her fingers. She cried out and dropped Her stick. "Are you okay?" Mycah asked Her. "Y-yeah, I'm good." She replied. As She reached to pick Her stick back up, they all heard laughter. She and Mycah turned to see who it was. Mycah dropped his stick.

"Arya?!" Varnus heard a voice call out incredulously. It was Sansa and Joffrey. Varnus and Legolas came to where they could see them. "Go away!" Arya shouted at them. "What are you doing here? Leave us alone."

"Your Sister?" Joffrey asked Sansa. Who gave an affirmative nod, blushing. "And who are you, boy?" He asked Mycah. "Mycah." He muttered. "M'lord."

"M'lord? M'lord?!"

"Ohhh, no." Varnus muttered out of earshot.

"I am The King's Firstborn Son! I am The Crown Prince! You address Me as _My Prince,_ not _M'lord, and_ loudly and clearly. Do you understand?!" Mycah gave an aggressive nod. "Now... Who. Are you, boy?"

"He's drunk." Legolas whispered to Varnus.

"Mycah, My Prince!" He answered loud and clear. "He's The Butcher's Boy." Sansa said. "He's my friend, You leave him alone!" Arya said sharply. "A Butcher's Boy that wants to be a Knight, is it?" Joffrey said, dismounting His Horse with sword in hand. "Pick up your sword, Butcher's Boy. Let's see how good you are." Mycah didn't move. "Go on, pick it up, or do you only fight little girls?"

"She ast Me to, My Prince. She ast Me too."

"Are you going to pick up your sword?"

"It's only a stick, My Prince. It's no sword, it's only a stick."

"And you are no Knight. Only a Butcher's Boy. That was My Lady's Sister you were hitting, do you know that?" Joffrey held his sword up to Mycah's face. "Don't hurt him!" Arya shouted. "Arya, stay out of this." Sansa said sharply. "Sansa!" Legolas shouted scoldingly. "I won't hurt him... much." Joffrey pressed his sword into Mycah's cheek as he trembled, letting out a wimpier. Blood welled up from the nick Joffrey made in his flesh and blood trickled down his cheek. "Joffrey, that's enough!" Varnus shouted. But he ignored him. "Stop it!" Arya screamed, as She picked up Her stick. Varnus tried to stop Her. "Arya, wait, Arya. Arya!"

She struck him in the back and they heard a crack. He whirled around, swinging his sword at Her wildly. "FILTHY LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled as She narrowly dodged him repeatedly. "No, no, stop it, both of you, you're spoiling it." Sansa cried. "DROP THE FUCKING BLADE, NOW!" Legolas yelled as Varnus came walking quickly towards Joffrey. Then Arya's stick met Joffrey's sword, and it was cut in to pieces, just missing Her hand. She fell backwards to the ground. "I'LL GUT YOU, YOU LITTLE CUNT!" He screamed at Her as He pointed his sword to Her stomach. "GET OFF OF HER!" Legolas yelled again. Joffrey looked up just in time to see Varnus quickly walking towards him. He anticipated for Varnus to draw His Gladius. But he wasn't anticipating what He actually did. And in the split second Joffrey noticed him before it happened, he didn't even have time to react, and there was _no_ dodging this regardless.

 ** _"ZUN HAAL VIIK!"_** Varnus' Shout was accompanied by a thunderclap. As Joffrey's sword flew from his hands, sailing off into the river. He turned back to Varnus, horrified. Varnus found Himself now flanked by Numidium and Nymeria whom were both snarling at Joffrey. Arya was still lying on the ground in fear, but at the same time absolutely stunned and in awe of what She just witnessed. "What. In Seven Hells. Was that?!" Joffrey said slowly with fear. "What the fuck is wrong with you, kid?!" Varnus shouted at him. His face of fear quickly turned back to anger. Arya scrambled to Her feet and hid behind Varnus.

"I... am The Crown Prince! I do as I please!"

"Do you think I would be where I am now with that mentality?! You were wounding a little boy, I would hardly call that befitting of a valiant Crown Prince!"

"That little bitch hit Me!"

"You were hurting Her Friend, so you decide to attempt to murder Her for intervening?!"

"You can't talk to Me like that!"

"I can and I am."

"YOU'RE TALKING TO A CROWN PRINCE!"

"And _you_ are talking to an Emperor, I am above you! Your Father has given Me express permission to offer you counsel in times of stress and sorrow... and stupidity."

"Please don't talk to him like that!" Sansa interjected. "Sansa, you be quiet!" Legolas sternly shot back at Her. This actually seemed to work as Joffrey started to calm down. Legolas gave Varnus a slight smirk as He realized Varnus had subtly cast a Calming Spell on Joffrey. "What would you call what you just did, hmm?" Varnus asked Joffrey in a normal voice. "Doing something that you didn't mean to do? Getting out of line?"

"Getting... out of line." Joffrey answered slowly. "Good. Now that You've realized your wrongdoing, what do You have to say to Arya?" Joffrey looked towards Her, who by then had stepped out from behind Varnus into full view. Numidium and Nymeria had stopped bearing their teeth and snarling, and were now panting. "I'm sorry... for trying to murder you, Arya... over petty things."

"There! You see how much easier it is to think thinks over with a cool head?" Joffrey nodded. Varnus turned to Arya and gave Her an encouraging nod. "I forgive you... My Prince."

"There! Now since that is taken care of and nobody got hurt... much. How's about we get on with the rest of our day?"

"Y-yeah, sure. Come, My Lady, let's go... uh, somewhere that isn't here."

"Shouldn't we tell the King and Queen about this?"

"I uh... don't see why we shouldn't." Varnus, Legolas and Arya waited until they were out of earshot and out of sight before Varnus revealed that He was wearing a fake smile. He turned towards the two of them. "Hate that little prick." He said. Arya stifled a laugh and all that came out was a chuckle. "You looked like You were about to belt him." Legolas said grinning. "Oh believe Me, I was. I wanted to."

"Then why didn't you?" Arya said, grinning Herself. "Because what good would it do to just kick a little shit's ass when cooler heads had the chance to prevail?"

"You're right about that." Legolas said. "In a situation like this, I saw he could have a second chance. But believe Me when I say there will _not_ be a third chance. Because next time, I will break his nose."

"Can't wait for that day." Legolas said. "So how did you do that?" Arya asked. "Calming him or shouting his sword into the river?" Varnus asked for clarification. "Both."

"Well, I got him to cool his head with a Calming Spell. It'll wear off in an hour or two. As for the shout, I called upon The Power of The **_Thu'um._** That was the Disarm Shout. There are many more different shouts each with different effects. All with Three Words, though one has Four. And another has just one."

"What's the one that has just one word?"

 ** _"Bex!_** Which means _Open._ It does just what you think it does. Opens doors. Even locked ones, and gates and vault doors."

"What's the one with Four Words?"

 ** _Zii-Los Du Duu!_** He thought. "Oh, I dare not speak it. If I demonstrate it, something terrible could happen. I unwittingly learned the words to it."

"Okay... so were those words in some other language?"

"They are, the **_Thu'um_** comes from Words of Power in The Dragon's Tongue."

"Dragons have their own language?!"

"Mmmm-hmm, and I've been told that Dragons which lived on this side of The World have never been known to talk. As the **_Thu'um_** comes from The Dragon's Tongue, Dragons have it as well, and as such, Shouting comes to a Dragon as naturally as breathing or speaking. Thus, a battle between Two Dragons is actually a deadly verbal debate."

"Wow... Could you teach Me the... Thuuu-umm as well?"

"I can, but... it takes _Years_ of practice for someone to learn and even master the simplest Shout. Just one word. When you learn a Word of Power, you take it's meaning into your soul. And through Years of constant practice, are you then able to project a Shout. At least, that is how Non-Dragonborns learn Shouts, as I'm Dragonborn, I am able to use a new Word of Power immediately upon learning it. And gaining the knowledge of Dragons that I've slain when I absorb their souls."

"And of course, with such power comes responsibility, as power corrupts. Those that came before a Man known to history as Jurgen Windcaller learned that the hard way through their blasphemous misuse of The Voice. After a number of Years in meditation, Jurgen found out why they had been punished so, and founded a Philosophical Ideal of Enlightenment called The Way of The Voice, in worship of Kynareth. As a Dragonborn, I have a little more freedom, but I still must be cautious so that I do not abuse this Power, as The **_Thu'um_** Itself is a Gift from Akatosh."

"Miraak, The First Dragonborn also learned the hard way. He could've helped The Nord Heroes slay Alduin, but He chose not to because of the tainting influence of Hermaeus Mora. And thus, eventually, I killed him. I absorbed his soul, along with the souls of several Dragons he absorbed, and that's how I learned the deadly Four-Word Shout. By hearing him using it, and then killing him and absorbing his soul. I wish there was some way to discard the memory of that Shout. Because what it can do is horrible, tear and absorb a Dragon's soul from it while it still lives. Miraak said he imagined it was unimaginably painful for them. To absorb a Dragon's soul after killing it is one thing, but killing a Dragon _by_ absorbing it's soul?... Ugh."

"Wow... I don't really know what to say about all that."

"Ehmm... I see that You're kind of lost on this. We'll go over more of this later, and I'll give You some books on the subjects for You to read."

"Okay... wait, where did Mycah go?" Arya asked. **Shit.** Varnus thought. He had completely forgotten about the Butcher's Boy. Nobody saw where he ran off to. "He can't have gone far." Legolas stated. After calling and looking for him for about ten minutes to no avail, they started to head back to camp. **Did he just run and never look back?** Varnus thought. The Three of them made their way to Robert's Tent where they walked in on several people gathered around him. Along with Joffrey, Sansa, Cersei, and Ned. "So where is the Butcher's Boy?" They heard Cersei ask. "I don't know, he just ran off." Sansa answered. "I'll go find him." Sandor declared, as he turned and shoved passed Varnus, Legolas, and Arya. "Move it, _Dragonspawn."_ He mocked. It was with that, everyone else noticed they were there.

"You!" Cersei snapped. "What have you done to My Joffrey?!" Joffrey looked at his mother confused. "W-what _did_ he do?"

"That's what I would like to know. What did you do to him?! He's not acting right!"

"Like Oblivion he is." Legolas japed. "Quiet, woman!" Robert snapped. "What ever he did, I rather like it because Joff was able to explain what happened calmly and clearly for a change, and I'm sure it's temporary. Maybe he was just giving him counsel like I advised him to do." **Let's just go with that.** Varnus thought as he gave an affirmative yes, as did Legolas and Arya. "He was just consoling Me on my wrongdoing, Mother."

"Okay, so he was just consoling You on wrongdoings, what does the little bitch that hit you have to say about it?!"

"Hey!" Arya angrily shouted. "M-m-mother?!"

"Woman, leave Her be! Joff said they've already gone with forgive and forget, so leave it at that!"

"And the wolves?"

"What about them?"

"Indeed, Joffrey, _what about_ the wolves? Why are the wolves so important all of a sudden?"

"They were menacing Our Son!"

"Menacing is a whole lot different from mauling! Leave the wolves be! They were just protecting their companions!"

"And what if they savaged Our Joffrey?"

"They didn't. And that's all that matters! So what are you whinging about?!"

"I'm not whinging!"

"Your lips are moving, and you're complaining about something irrelevant. That's called whinging. Ned just about had His Youngest Daughter murdered, and you don't hear him bitching about it! Because all is forgiven and all is well! Leave it at that!"

"At least remove the wolves from our presence!"

Robert let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine... If it'll make you shut up about them!"

"What?" Arya and Sansa said simultaneously. "Girls, I'm sorry, it's for the best." Ned said. "No, Lady didn't do anything, She was good!" Sansa cried. "She wasn't even there! Nymeria and Numidium didn't even do anything!" Arya added. Ned, standing next to Robert. He looked to Varnus, whom shook his head slightly. "I'm not going to kill them." Ned said. "We're going to have them taken back to Winterfell." Varnus added. "Where they'll be out of sight, out of our presence and out of mind. But most importantly: Safe. Is that okay, with you?"

"It is." They said simultaneously. "Where's Lady tethered up?" Varnus inquired. "I... think She's in the next tent down." Joffrey answered pointing to his right. He looked to Sansa. "She is there, is She not?"

"She is."

"Good. Fireteam Vanguard. If you'd please."

"Right away, Varnus." Nerevar said. "Go on, Girl. Follow them." Arya said to Nymeria.

"Go on, Boy. Go with Nerevar." Varnus said to Numidium. Later on, He was walking with Arya and Ned when they were getting back on their Horses to continue on the way to King's Landing, when Sandor came riding past them with a lifeless body on His Horse's rump. "You rode him down?" Ned inquired in disbelief. "When I found him, He ran... but not very fast." Was Sandor's response. "Arya..." Varnus began. "I'm sorry." Ned finished. "Son of a bitch." Varnus exclaimed in a low voice. "Had I known he was going to do that, I'd have not come back until we _did_ find him." He finished.

A few minutes later, Jamie caught up to Varnus as He mounted Shadowmere and pulled Arya up with him. "Emperor Varnus."

"Ser Jamie."

"I'm sorry for having to ask you this, but what _did_ you do to Joffrey? I think it's obvious that you did a little more than just console him. And thankfully, for your sake you seem to have convinced Cersei."

"Oh no, you're fine. And there was, it was a Calming Spell. Really comes in handy for situations like that. By the way, has it's effect warn off?"

"I'd say he's back to his usual self again."

"Then Robert's unknowing hunch was right. I could scrounge up a few Spell Tomes for You, that one included if you'd like."

"Mmm... I'm good, it's probably for the best anyway, as well as to not tell Cersei about this. But... thank you though."

A few more days passed before they finally reached King's Landing. Robert rode at the head of the party. Ned to His right, and Varnus and Arya to His left, and Legolas to Varnus' Left. Behind them was a carriage that was carrying some Equipment that Varnus needed to be brought with them. Fathoms was riding in it. There was also a Telegraph Machine in it, that had _just_ arrived at Winterfell before they left. Varnus was among His thoughts, concerned to know what was going on in Tamriel, as He sensed a disturbance. But Robert snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Well, looks like We were faster on the return trip, because there it is." Robert pointed ahead, as the road crested a hill. "King's Landing. That big castle on the far side: The Red Keep. That's where we're heading."

 _ **"Miei dei, è bellissimo."**_ Varnus said aloud. Ned, Robert, and Arya then looked at him bewildered. "What's that?" Robert inquired. "Modern Cyrodiilic. I said: "My Gods, it is beautiful." Robert gave him a grin, as did Arya and Legolas. But Ned didn't. Varnus noticed that He had the look of "left a bad taste in my mouth" on His face. Just then, Varnus heard a series of beeps from behind him. "What is that noise?" Robert inquired irritably. "It's the Telegraph Machine!" Fathoms called up. "Dragonborn, something's come through!" Varnus slowed Shadowmere to allow the carriage to come up alongside him so Fathoms could hand him the piece of paper with the message. He grabbed it, then rode back up to Ned, Robert, and Legolas.

"What does it mean?" Arya asked, noticing the dots and bar lines on the paper. "It's Morse Code." Varnus replied. A look of dread, over came his look of curiosity. "Oh no." He said aloud. Legolas looked at him worriedly. As did Ned. Robert just looked confused. "What does it say?" Legolas asked. The Telegram was a simple, Four-Word Message:

 **It has begun.**

 **\- Foram**

* * *

 **Decius**

The Imperial City, White-Gold Palace

Thirteen-O-Seven Hours

17th of First Seed, 218 4E

Decius Hadrian. Legate of The Thirteenth Legion, and Mastermind of the comprehensive border wall and defense network called The Hadrian Line. It is positioned on Cyrodiil's Borders with Elswyer and Valenwood. Varnus ordered This built Three Years Ago, when Political Tensions with The Aldmeri Dominion started to rise. It was completed back Last Year in Sun's Height. Decius was well known for taking a more Defensive Stance in Battles. His ranks had never broken, The Cities that He held while under siege saw the aggressors driven off every time. They call him Stonewall Hadrian. He was also good friends with Gaius Tulius, Former Legate of the Sixteenth Legion and now Supreme Commander of The Armed Forces.

Decius was in The White-Gold Palace's War Room with Tulius and Chancellor Atavar, leaning over a table with a Map of Tamriel and they were going over Strategies and Tactics to use. Oritas Jucinius; Captain of the Praetorian Guard was standing sentinel next to the doorway. "We'll have to make sure Trains and Cart Caravans have plenty of Security with them." Tulius said. "Without proper Logistics, Strategies and Tactics are useless. An Army marches on it's stomach. And a Fleet sails on sound hulls and propulsion." As Tuliius said this, Pritch Mucello; Chief of the Imperial City Watch stepped into the room hurrying up to them. "Chief Mucello." Tulius addressed him. "Sir." Pritch began. "A message just came over the Telegraph from one of Our Spies in Southern Elsweyr. Dominion Forces are on the move. They're heading towards Leyawiin, and they're coming up to the border fast!"

"Sir, My Legion is in Leyawiin, I need to get back down there now!" The Five of Them went out onto The Palace's Great Porch where Several Dragons were resting. They turned to face the Men. Atavar spoke. "I'm raising the threat level to Red... Ahbiilok, I want you to find Fireteam Majestic."

"They are in Leyawiin."

"Go to them. Numinex, Nahfahlaar, link up with the Sixth Fleet at Anvil. Nafaalilargus, You go to Bravil."

"As you wish."

"Parthurnaax, take Legate Hadrian back down to Leyawiin and help with things there. Grahkrindrog, Krahjotdaan, go with them. We've got to warn Emperor Varnus. Ready a Telegraph to **_Novae terrae."_** The other four went back inside leaving Decius alone on the Porch with The Three Remaining Dragons. He approached Paarthurnax nervously and slowly. "Come now, Decius. I won't hurt You. Time is of the essence." He touched Paarthurnax's neck. It was scaly and surprisingly soft to the touch. He then hopped up onto the back of Paarthurnax's neck with all his might, then held on for dear life, with a look that said "scared shitless" as Paarthurnax took off into the sky and turned Southeast. Grahkrindrog and Krahjotdaan following close behind, shortly thereafter they caught up with Ahbiilok.

It took them less than half an hour to reach Leyawiin. With which, Decius took charge of His Legion, and they headed West towards the Village called Leyawiin Border Watch. It was along a part of the Hadrian Line that had a Gatehouse for passing into Southern Elswyer. They got there at around Twenty-Two-Hundred Hours.

* * *

The Hadrian Line, Leyawiin Border Watch, 88 Miles Northwest of Leyawiin

O-Eight-O-Nine Hours

18th of First Seed, 218 4E

Decius stepped out of His quarters into a misty morning daylight, and went atop the Wall and peered across The Border into Southern Elsweyr. Visibility was reduced. Paarthurnax, Ahbiilok, Grahkrindrog, and Krahjotdaan were all perched atop Towers doing the same. "Sir." A voice began. "The Enemy should be bearing down on us very soon." He turned to see His Number One, Number Two, and Number Three. Tribune Gaius Silanus, Centurion Amulius Scipio, and Camp Prefect Nero Marius. "Very Good, Silanus... Gimmie the Weather Conditions, Scipio."

"I just checked them so what I've got is up to date. Wind Direction at North-Northwest. Wind Speed: 14 Knots. Visibility over The Border: 1,700 Meters; Misty. Cloud Density: Seven. Current Precipitation: Less than 1 Cm. Chance of Rain Today: 100%"

"Egh... Pressure?"

"Atmospheric Pressure is dropping rapidly, Sir. The Pressure Gage is reading at 995 mbar, and still dropping."

"Thunderstorms?"

"Too low for mere Thunderstorms, Sir. Reports are not good. We've lost contact with several Ships off the coast to the South. A Fishing Trawler managed to transmit an SOS Signal along with a short message before going down just an Hour Ago, and we just received word of this from Leyawiin."

"What did they say?"

 **"SOS."**

 **"Massive Hurricane heading North towards Leyawiin."**

 **"Landfall in Two Days."**

 **"Evacuate The City."**

"Count Caro has already started the evacuation."

"Could The Dragons clear the skies?"

"We have tried that before." Ahbiilok called down to him. "It doesn't work."

"Not good news. Roads, Railways and Guns will become unusable, and We might even lose some bridges. And Leyawiin and even Bravil could become flooded... let's hope we can at least hold off The Dominion long enough for this hurricane to get here... Marius, what have Our Spies said about The Guns The Dominion has?"

"They're saying that The Guns devised by Crown Prince Orthir Granthar are sub-par compared to Yagrum Bagarn's Guns. We have the advantage in terms of Gunpowder-Driven Weaponry."

"That's good to know."

"Sir!" Silanus shouted suddenly. "Listen!" He listened and He heard marching footsteps. The Four of Them looked out across the wall into Elsweyr. **They're here.** He thought with dread. "BATTLE POSITIONS, NOW!" Decius yelled. Everyone up and down the wall quickly took up a Musket or Cannon, or Mortar, or Rocket and got ready to fire. "ON MY GO, LET 'EM HAVE IT!" He yelled. Decius placed his hands on the wall and leaned forward, trying to see into the mist. Listening to the rhythmic marching of the Distant Enemy grow louder. "Steady..." He said aloud. The Enemy emerged from the mist. He took notice of a number of Ladders, Siege Towers, Battering Rams, and Obsolete Artillery "Steady!" He repeated more loudly. He watched as several formations of Archers drew and knocked arrows. "LOOSE!" He heard one of them call out. He watched as they let the arrows fly, arcing high into the air before coming back down.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Decius yelled. They did, and the arrows fell around them, a few Men were caught by an arrow or two, or a few by an Artillery Slug, chipping a bit off of the wall in the process. And any arrows that hit The Dragons harmlessly bounced off their hides. "So it begins." Decius said aloud, as Silanus tossed him a Musket when the arrows stopped falling.

He quickly sprung to His feet aimed downrange at The Enemy and opened fire. Muskets, Cannons, and Mortars boomed, Rockets whizzed through the air, and Battlemages slung Destruction Spells as Dominion Soldiers, Ladders, Siege Towers, Battering Rams, and Obsolete Artillery were blown to pieces. The Four Dragons took off into the Air to roast the Enemy Positions. And ARC Mage Fireteams; Including Fireteam Majestic; jumped off the wall, ground-pounding Enemies below and unleashing their Telekinetic chaos upon them.

* * *

 **Post-Chapter Notes:**

 **And so it begins.**

 **A bit of a History Lesson first, if You don't mind. In Our World, the Flintlock Mechanism was invented by Frenchman: Martin le Bourgeoys. Shortly after King Louis XIII ascended to The French Throne in 1610.**

 **The Musket first came about as a variant of the Matchlock Arquebus sometime in the First Half of the 1400's, before appearing in Europe around 1475.**

 **The Cannon is thought to have come about as early as The 1100's in China.**

 **Mortars are; By many Historians; considered to have been first used in the Siege of Constantinople of 1453.**

 **The Congreve Rocket; Or simply Rocket in This Story; was designed and developed in England by Sir William Congreve in 1804. He based His design directly off the Mysorean Rocket. While I can't find information on when exactly These came about, I did find that they were invented by Hyder Ali; He was Sultan of Mysore reigning from 1761-1782. Whereas Rockets themselves trace their roots to Chinese Fire Arrows of the 800's,** **not to be confused with Earlier Incendiary Projectiles.** **These were also one of the earliest forms Weaponized Gunpowder.**

 **The First Steam-Driven Warship was a "Floating Battery" in The US Navy: Demologos, also known as USS Fulton. Where as The First Purpose-Built Steam-Driven Battleship was the French 90-Gun Ship of the Line:** **Napoléon. Which is what Varnus' Flagship: HMS Dragon is supposed to resemble, only difference being She's big enough to have as many Guns as HMS Victory.**

 **And before you ask; yes. I am aware that there is a Daring-Class Air Defense Destroyer** **which is named HMS Dragon, that is** **currently in Active Service with The English Royal Navy. I didn't know that before, but I do now. So this is just a fun little coincidence.**

 **The Hadrian Line, which I first mentioned in The Previous chapter has now been unveiled, as well as It's mastermind.**

 **There may be a Name or Two that sound familiar to you. Decius Hadrian's Nickname; Stonewall Hadrian; is a nod to Confederate Lieutenant General Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson. Whom employed similar Tactics and Strategies against My Fellow Union Boys that I've implied Decius Hadrian does. And, Gaius Hadrian is also (rather obviously) named after Emperor Hadrian. Tribune Gaius Silanus is named after the (seemingly) fictional Tribune Gaius Fulvius Silanus; from Rome II: Total War's Prologue Campaign. I could've sworn He was a real person.**

 **Lastly, I'd like to address My Outro Slogan and where it came from. It was originally going to be used in the Outro to the Videos on My YouTube Channel that was also called Springtrapeze. I say _was_ because it was terminated Last Year for supposedly violating community guidelines. I did nothing wrong that I was aware of. And YouTube's Help Desk NEVER got back to Me after I filed an appeal! It's not like anything would've changed anyway since I full well know YouTube's Help Desk is run by fucking bots! USELESS BASTARDS! I HAD THAT CHANNEL FOR FIVE YEARS! SEVERAL PLAYLISTS I CREATED, THOUSANDS OF LIKED VIDEOS, EVEN A FEW VIDEOS OF MY OWN! ALL OF IT, SWALLOWED BY CYBERSPACE JUST LIKE THAT!**

 ***Sigh* I have a New One now: The Catfather. But there's nothing on It. I might upload something soon in the near future. Anyway, with that being said...**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Stay Spoopy, My Friends!**


	7. VII: The Sixth of His Name

**A couple short things before going into this chapter. Those of you that are new to This Story by way of Chapter 7's posting, or You just happened upon it, then You already know what I'm about to say here. Everyone else, I suggest popping back over to Chapter 1 briefly for something important. That will be explained in greater detail there.**

 **I also ask that if you're going to leave a Review, it makes Me feel good that You think It's nice. But I'd like to know a bit more of what you're thinking than just One-Word Reviews. What parts did you specifically enjoy? And with that, enjoy the chapter that a few may have noticed was basically suggested to be in the works before it was even posted.**

* * *

 **VII: The Sixth of His Name**

 **Decius**

The Hadrian Line, Leyawiin Border Watch

Nineteen-Twenty Hours

18th of First Seed, 218 4E

The defense of this section of The Hadrian Line was going well so far, the gunpowder weapons were working beautifully. The Dragons were burning the enemy in droves. The ARC Mages were definitely giving the Thalmor Wizards a run for their money, over the course of the Battle of the Leyawiin Border Watch, The Dominion had so far attacked in Four _Battle Pulses_ over the course of the day. And with how well of a fight Imperial Forces were putting up, Legate Hadrian estimated that They had killed nearly 100,000 Hostiles. While himself having lost over 2,500 Men and the walls sustaining minimal damage.

This is a concerning number. Each Imperial Legion possesses 10,000 Dismounted Legionnaires. This number is doubled by the Gunmen, Artillery and Mounted Legionnaires. Typically, this consists of 5,000 Mounted Legionnaires, 4,000 Gunmen/Archers, and 1,000 Artillerymen. All in all, each Legion consists of 20,000 Men. This however does not take into account the Auxilia Companies, Shadow Legionnaires, Samurai, or Dragons that may be accompanying them. There were no Auxilia Companies attached to the Thirteenth Legion at present. But there were 4 Dragons, 500 Battlemages of The Shadow Legion, 50 of which were ARC Mages, and The 300 Samurai: The Personal Retinue of Shogun Aragorn.

Even having killed 100,000 enemies, They were still vastly outnumbered at approximately 45:1. Over 100 Million People lived in Tamriel, Man, Mer, and Beastfolk alike. Eran Granthar seemed to be concentrating nearly all His Armies into One, in hopes of brute forcing The Hadrian Line. Typical Greater-Numbers-Barbarism. Rumor had it that Crown Prince Orthir was leading their attack. A target of opportunity if He were to show Himself in battle. Of which Hadrian doubted very much, especially since Orthir has a reputation of being a bit of a coward. But killing him would likely just incite The Dominion to vengeance. And to be doubly determined to exterminate Man from the face of Nirn. Hadrian anticipated that the approaching Hurricane would cause Orthir to turn and retreat as they would lose many in the Maelstrom by being in a mere encampment. Tulius and Hadrian delivered a public statement to The Senate Last Year on the 9th of Rain's Hand. In regards to their experiences during The Great War, One of the things Tulius said was this:

"I know the guy, His First Son died when We retook The Imperial City in the Battle of the Red Ring. The Second was exiled and all mention of His Name erased. He won't want to to lose The Last One. Capturing Orthir and holding him hostage when We were still in good shape would have brought an end to the war in our favor. We _meant_ to capture him, as he was involved in the battle as well. But he, along with about a hundred others escaped. And with such leverage, _we_ could've dictated the terms of peace. Capturing and holding the Second Son's Twin Sister hostage would've worked just as well. But she never even left Alinor over the coarse of the war."

If there was one thing King Eran wouldn't jeopardize the safety of, it was His Remaining Children.

The Second Son was exiled about 20 Years before The Great War began. Nobody outside The Royal Family that knew His Name were still alive. Only Eran, Orthir, and Elaria did. Earinar and Orthir obeyed Their Father like trained hounds. Earinar took after His Father flawlessly. Eran blamed Orthir for Their Mother; Taarel's death as She died in childbirth. But then Orthir showed himself to be cowardly and incompetent multiple times during The Great War, because of this, Eran was tempted to exile him as He did to The Second Son. But then Earinar was killed, and the Granthar Dynasty would end with Eran if He did this.

Elaria sympathized with Her Twin Brother. The Second Son publicly spoke out against the idea of Elven Supremacy saying that Man must be dominated, then exterminated, Elaria supported him on this. Those in The Summerset Isles didn't take too kindly to that. But some secretly sympathized with him, though they were discreetly murdered. Varnus had said that He suspected there were many more that did, and They simply hid this fact better than others. As well as this: "Legolas had a similar background to this one. I wonder if He actually knew the guy. Though, he won't say."

When Eran did exile The Second Son, He told Elaria to make a choice: "Either go into exile with your Traitorous Twin Brother, or stay here and honor Your Father and obey." She chose to stay and be loyal like Orthir, albeit reluctantly. She was now seemingly hated. If The Second Son was dead or still alive, only Eran, Elaria, and Orthir would know.

"Looks like they're done for the day, Sir." Silanus loudly said to Hadrian so He could hear.

"We've lost nearly half of Our Gunmen, a number of Artillerymen and Artillery Pieces, and several Battlemages and even a few ARC Mages. If That Hurricane doesn't make it's presence felt tomorrow or it veers away from here, The Line will have been breached, and We will all be dead by the Late Hours Tomorrow. The Dominion can't assail The Hadrian Line successfully with one of Their Standard Armies, and Eran and Orthir know it."

It was raining lightly at the moment, it was coming down a lot harder earlier in the day, this was deduced to be from one of the outer rain bands. Aragorn came up next to them, slightly struggling to keep his footing. And then He spoke.

"The wind's really picking up, the Anemometer is currently reading at 40 Knots, I think we're going to really start feeling This Hurricane later tonight. Our Weatherman is saying that he deduced The Hurricane has accelerated in speed, and that we could see landfall before Noon Tomorrow. If Orthir knew This Thing was coming, He would've turned and run even before His first attack This Morning. He'll probably try to retreat later Tonight if Our Weatherman's forecast holds. But He'll most likely still lose at least 5 times as many troops to It compared to what We killed, nevermind the fact of what we could lose to It."

"The playing field will be partially evened out by an Act of Divine Intervention. And Morrowind hasn't even joined The War yet. Once they do, the numerical odds still probably won't be in our favor. Because even Orthir's Army isn't everything they've got. There's still about half as many more. If there is a saving grace for us, it's Hundreds of Thousands of Dragons, the 200,000-Strong Shadow Legion and the ARC Mages. And Telvanni Wizards."

Hadrian replied: "We'd best rest up, and prepare for more fighting tomorrow. _If_ we have to do any."

* * *

Seventeen-Fifty-Nine Hours

19th of First Seed, 218 4E

Thankfully, They didn't have to. But sleep was impossible Last Night. The howl of the extremely high winds, torrential downpours, frequent lightning and thunderclaps kept everyone awake. Silanus at one point relayed to Hadrian that at It's peak, The Anemometer clocked the wind speeds at 153 Knots. Making this beast a Category 5 Hurricane. This was when despite all Aragorn's efforts to keep the Anemometer in one piece, it broke. The Hurricane certainly had accelerated in speed, as in the early hours of the morning, the winds suddenly dissipated, The Sun just barely visible, only for the winds to resume a short time later; They were in the eye of the storm sooner than expected.

By now, the winds had gradually died down, The Sun visible, storm clouds now to The North and the rain had just stopped. "It's over." Hadrian declared. "Silanus, casualty report."

"Thankfully, We didn't lose nearly as many people to The Hurricane like We feared We would, but It's still a rather high number, around a thousand Men dead, and another three thousand wounded. And, We have civilian casualties. The Town Below was completely smashed to pieces in the winds, thirty-three dead, and close to a hundred wounded."

"Unfortunate. Aragorn, what do you got?"

"Paarthurnax and I just got back from Leyawiin. The City is completely waterlogged, entire blocks leveled, The HMS Endeavor; a Second-Rate Ship of The Line that _was_ anchored in The Port there; broke free of Her moorings and ran aground, all three masts were broken off, but The Ship's hull was very much intact, I estimate She'll be out of service for a couple Weeks. We checked in at The Castle, The Count and His Family are alright."

"I see. Fireteam Majestic, what news from across the border?"

"I just spoke to the other Dragons." Chrion began. "Ahbiilok says there are no living Thalmor in sight. He, Grahkrindrog and Krahjotdaan said They saw what must've been close to five hundred thousand corpses."

"Looks like one of our fatality predictions were correct. Let them rot in the mud. Was Orthir among the dead?"

"It would take too long to check all their faces, Sir. But We should find out soon enough."

"All well and good then. Marius, what are They saying about The Storm?"

"A message just came over the wire, Sir. It's saying that the storm has weakened immensely down to a Tropical Depression, the center of circulation is somewhere close to Bravil. They are expecting It to hit The Imperial City, as either a Remnant Low, or restrengthen into a Tropical Storm before doing so and dissipating."

"Well, let's hope They all do okay. I suspect that The Storm's top wind speeds were even higher than 153 Knots when It was still well offshore. Scipio, gather up the men, and the civilians, I feel a speech coming on that I'd like everyone to hear."

"Yes Sir." The Centurion replied. After a couple minutes, they were all gathered up beneath the wall. Hadrian, Silanus, Scipio, Marius, Aragorn, and Fireteam Majestic all atop the wall. And the Dragons perched on towers.

"Listen up, everyone." Hadrian began.

"The battle is over, Orthir's Army has retreated to lick their many wounds. The fool didn't even see This Hurricane coming. Without a doubt, Argonia and Elswyer were also hit hard by It. But We've won this fight, _but_ this is only the beginning. Things have been rough this past two days. We lost some folks. Good Men and Women. Fierce fighters. Strategic minds. Cities waterlogged and smashed in a big storm. Now, We must honor their memory and keep moving forward. As the saying goes: _The only easy day, was yesterday._ We need to get busy now, because Imperator Varnus is counting on Us to help Chancellor Atavar keep The Empire together. While He is away in a distant land, training a Warrior Born in Ice and Fire to destroy a dangerous Undead Adversary that could one day threaten Tamriel if left unchecked."

"We are still vastly outnumbered. When The Line is breached, and unfortunately It _will_ be breached. We must do everything in Our power to keep The Imperial City from being reduced to a burning ruin again. I fear Orthir may try to make a personal attack, by burning down The Emperor's Birthplace: The City of Skingrad. If there's one thing I've learned about Our Emperor: It's that He loves Skingrad more than He loves The Imperial City. Admiral Aurelius is from There as well. I wouldn't put it past those bastards to try and murder The Surilies and torch Their Estate. They're the last producer of High Quality Wine in The Province. Sure there's some other decent brands out there, but none are nearly as good as Surilie Brothers. Anyway, enough about Lovely Fine Wines."

He grinned, and the crowd chortled. "I don't envy the other Legions garrisoned along The Line, They don't have the famous defensive prowess of the XIIIth. And even still, we almost lost. The Gods smiled upon Us, and gave Us Their favor. Wherever Orthir tries to breach The Line next time, They won't be as lucky, and They'll be completely wiped out, and then Orthir's Army will be able to spill out into Cyrodiil almost unopposed. When that happens, We need to do everything in Our power, to hold back the enemy advance so that population centers can have enough time to be evacuated, and for the _More Offensive_ Legions to come in and support Us. Too bad The Emperor took the XVIth Legion with him, that's something in which They excel in."

"We may have won The First Battle... but The War... has only just begun."

* * *

 **Varnus**

King's Landing, The Crownlands

Thirteen-O-Thirty-Five Hours

17th of First Seed, 218 4E

King's Landing was a sight to behold, before He even went through the first gatehouse, people were looking at him and making comments. "That's him isn't it? The Dragon Guy!" One said. Some looked at Fathoms and Legolas with wondering eyes. "I'm guessing They've never seen an Argonian nor an Elf before." Legolas whispered to Varnus. "Ya think?" Varnus sarcastically replied with a smirk.

They didn't even get to see what Their quarters were, as someone had already requested for him and Ned to meet Robert's Small Council. However Robert wished to take Varnus and Legolas on a short tour of The Keep before catching up to Ned. Once inside, Varnus thought the rest of King's Landing looked dull and boring compared to This Palace. The Architectural Design. The Rugs. The Carpets. The Mosaic Stone Floors. The Tapestries. The Paintings. The Decorated Load-Bearing Columns. The View Looking Outside. They were all so extravagant. And yet, the artistic beauty of The White Gold Palace still far surpassed that of The Red Keep. And The White Gold Palace was made taller than The Red Keep by It's central tower.

And then... He saw It. Being called The Iron Throne, He thought it to have been an elegant-looking chair made out of Iron. He wasn't expecting It to be made out of swords. And it was a giant, ugly thing. The stairs portion looked impressive, but the giant lopsided mass at the top really did it. " _This_ is the highly coveted Iron Throne?!" Varnus exclaimed in surprise. Robert said It was supposed to have been made with a thousand swords, forged in the breath of a Giant Dragon called Balerion the Black Dread. Varnus said "That looks more like 2,000." Robert then showed Varnus a painting which He guessed depicted what was a conceptual idea for what The Iron Throne could've looked like, and Varnus estimated that It consisted of almost 200 swords. Then, He said "They should've gone with this version. It looks neater, and more... elegant."

"Ya gotta point there." Robert said.

Varnus and Legolas almost ran into Ned as He was leaving the Small Council Chamber. "We're leaving for Our Quarters already?" Varnus inquired. It was then He noticed Robert's Brother Renly and a Bald Man behind Ned. Along with an Old Man talking with someone who had His back turned to him. "They called Us here because They wanted Me; as Hand to help Them plan a Tourney that King Robert ordered in honor of him naming Me Hand of The King. But I'm dead tired, and I said that This can be discussed on the morrow."

"As am I, but why was I called here as well?"

"Because the whole realm is talking about You." The Old Man suddenly said to him, coming his way with the other man. "Even more so than The Lord Hand's Appointment." Said the Sharp-Looking Man. "You..." Varnus began, looking at Renly. "You I know." Varnus looked to the Other Three. "You Three, I don't."

"Grand Maester Pycelle, at your service, Your Grace." The Old Man answered. "Ahh, but You've already heard of Them and I." The Bald Man said. "I am Varys. The King's Master of Whispers."

"Varys... alright, Yeah I've heard of You. Robert mentioned You in Lord Stark's letters to him about Me." Varnus looked to the Sharp-Looking Man, whom wore a sly grin that said **Kind Sir, I am the evil studmuffin.** "And what about You?"

"I am Lord Peytr Baelish. Master of Coin. They call Me Littlefinger." **Why, because you like to stick your little finger up a woman's twat?** Varnus thought mockingly. Though His face was stone cold. "Yes, I've heard of You as well. Lady Stark mentioned You."

"Did She now?" Littlefinger asked with delight. "Yes, with disdain. She said that in Her younger days, She remembered You as a sleezy little man that would swoon whenever You saw Her." He finished with a mocking facial expression directed at him. "That sounds like something Catelyn would say, alright. Ahh... How I'd give to see Her again, alone."

It was at this statement Ned's open hands curled into fists and an angry look came across His face. "Lord Baelish!" Pycelle exclaimed appalled. "I suggest you shut up before Lord Stark tosses you out that window or Legolas here puts an arrow through your face." Varnus threatened. That shut him up real fast, he now looked scared. Then, to defuse the situation, Varnus spoke further to Varys. "How did You know that I'd heard of You, Pycelle and Baelish?"

"Ah... as You see, My Good Emperor. My little birds are everywhere. In King's Landing, across The Narrow Sea, In Winterfell, and at The Wall. **And _Novae terrae,_ you son of a bitch? **Varnus thought. "Though admittedly, some are not My Own. Mine are most discreet." Varys finished.

"Like that sweeping girl back at Winterfell..." Legolas speculated. Varys looked as if He was sifting through his thoughts for a moment. "That one... yes, I know who you're talking about. She's not mine, I suspect that She belongs to the Deposed Would-Be King." **Viserys.** Varnus thought, raising an eyebrow. "You're sure?" Varys sensed that He caught on at whom was being hinted. "Not entirely, unfortunately. But if I suspect something, It's most likely correct... I know what you're thinking of doing, and It's a _very_ bad idea." Varys was alluding to the fact that Varnus wished to meet with Viserys and Daenerys.

"We... have a rough idea as to who You are and why You're here." Pycelle began. "What from the letters and from what we've heard. But what better way to learn about You, why You're here and of Tamriel than from The Man himself? Shall we?" He finished. "I'd love to, Grand Maester, but I'm with Lord Stark on this. We're tired and would like to rest. Tomorrow?"

"Of course, Your Grace! Anything to make a Foreign Monarch that's friend to Our King more comfortable during His visit to The Seven Kingdoms!"

And with that, Ned, Varnus and Legolas left for their arranged chambers. On the way, They conversed on what Ned talked with the Councillors about. "What _did_ you discuss with them about this... Tourney?"

"The monetary rewards to those competing, the concessions, and the operating costs."

"How bad is it?"

"40,000 Gold Dragons to The Champion, 20,000 to The Man that places 2nd, another 20,000 to the Winner of The Melee, and 10,000 to the Victor of the Archery Competition. Ninety Grand in total! Where does Robert think we're going to get that kind of money?!"

"I'm guessing the treasury vaults are running on empty?" Legolas chimed in.

"More than that, they've been completely empty for years according to Littlefinger! He said that The Crown is more than 6 Million Gold Dragons in debt! That It owes 3 Million to The Lannisters, and more to The Tyrells, The Iron Bank of Braavos, and several Tyroshi Trading Cartels! And as of late, He's turned to borrowing from The Faith, saying that The High Septon haggles worse than a Dornish Fishmonger."

"Sounds like The High Septon's being swindled." Varnus commented.

"With the amount we're indebted, I'd say it's a blessing that He's at least getting a _really_ good deal from someone, even if it means swindling them. Which is probably why He's doing that. Aerys Targaryen II left a vault flowing with treasure. Littlefinger's answer to that: The Master of Coin finds the money, The King and Hand spend it. To which Pycelle adds that Jon Arryn was a prudent man; which he's correct on; but that Robert doesn't always listen to wise counsel. And Renly makes a defensively snide comment. Saying how His Royal Brother loves the tournaments and feasts, but loathes what he calls counting coppers. And to say what I will about him, but we still need to start planning... That doesn't help. Ugh, This is madness! This is an extravagance the realm cannot afford!"

"Perhaps so. But perhaps You can still make it work. Tonight, I will pray to Zenithar. To wish You and Littlefinger good fortune in finding a way to make this work for Your King. Zenithar is a valuable ally for Your Master of Coin, and for any economist as He is the God of Wealth."

"As is The Smith." A voice said suddenly. The Three of them came to a halt. Littlefinger stepped out of the shadows. "Have you been following us?!" Varnus demanded. Ignoring the question, Baelish said "You're going the wrong way, come with Me." For some strange reason, The Three of Them did. After a little while, Ned spoke up and said. "This is not the way to our chambers."

"Did I say it was? I'm leading you to the dungeons to slit your throats and seal your corpses up behind a wall. We have no time for this. Your wife and one of _your_ men awaits."

"What game are you playing, Littlefinger? Catelyn is at Winterfell hundreds of Leagues from here." Ned said.

"Yeah, how do we know you're not just trying to take us for a ride?!" Legolas exclaimed. "Oh? Then it appears that two people have made astonishing impersonations of Lord and Lady Stark."

"Boromir? ... She must've had him accompany her." Varnus wondered aloud.

"Now, for the last time, come. Or don't and I'll keep her for myself and dispose of _Boromir."_ Peytr found himself up against the wall with Varnus' hand around his throat in an iron grip. "Don't you dare threaten My Men, worm!"

"It... was... a joke." Varnus released his grip. "Not even if it was sarcasm." Littlefinger gasped for breath, and they continued on their way before coming across four horses that were waiting for them. Eventually, They came to a stop, before a structure Varnus deduced was a brothel. "A brothel?!" Ned exclaimed in disbelief. "You've brought us all the way out here to take us to a brothel?!"

"Your wife is inside." Baelish found himself up against the wall being throttled again, this time by Ned. "Brandon was too kind to you." He growled, holding a knife to his throat. "My Lord, no!" Ned, Varnus, and Legolas turned face to see a white-haired man with a knot-beard standing there. "Ser Rodrik?" He nodded. "Your Lady awaits you upstairs." Ned sheathed his blade. "Catelyn is truly here? This is not some strange jape of Littlefinger's?"

"Be that as it may, Stark. Follow Me, and try to act a bit more lecherous and a bit less like your usual selves. Perhaps you could fondle a breast or two in passing."

"That is a right out suggestion." Varnus said an irritated manner. Baelish led them up to the third floor and down to the end of a corridor and around a corner. Ser Rodrik stayed on the first floor. Just before they rounded the corner, they heard a familiar voice. "For the fifth time, I'm not Eddard Stark! I'm Boromir Jorgensen and I'm here on important business! Now leave Me alone!"

"What about him?" Boromir turned and looked and saw the four of them and exclaimed in relief. "Finally! I thought I'd never get to go back in there!" The whore walked up to Ned. "So... _you're_ Eddard Stark."

"I am and I'm not interested. I'm a married man and I'm here on important business!"

"Suit yourself. What about you, big boy?" She said suggestively to Legolas. Varnus looked to Baelish for him to wave her off, but he was loving every second of this. "I am no mere _boy,_ you even look young enough for Me to be thrice your age!"

"You're an Elf... I thought they were a myth. What about you, handsome?" She said to Varnus. "Hey... you're that Dragon Guy everyone's been talking about. Running an Empire, commanding Armies and Fleets, making sure all those Dragons stay loyal, you must be... exhausted. Let's a load off." Varnus stood there stone cold, when She reached a hand up to caress his cheek. But before she did, Varnus grabbed her by the wrist in the blink of an eye, and His stone cold gaze turned to fury. She gasped as He squeezed her wrist in his gauntleted fist. "Don't. Touch Me." Varnus growled through bare teeth. She started whimpering "Hey, come on, stop it!" Littlefinger exclaimed. Varnus let go, and the wench ran off sobbing. "Did you really have to do that?" Littlefinger said scolding Varnus, and that really does it. "Never make a move on The Emperor like that." Legolas informed him.

"I hate prostitution with a burning passion." Varnus began. "So many decent women that could find themselves their significant other instead choose to waist away fucking lecherous men for a living. They don't even care to try to find a significant other in this shit, even if a man says they want them as such and really mean it, as rare as that is, they don't even care. They just care about milking them in more ways than one. _If_ they even enjoy doing that to get coin out of them, which suffice to say; I doubt it."

"And all these desperate men, they get themselves forced on by wild animals carrying mad diseases and then go pass them onto women. I lost Sophia to whoring, and one day when I was 16 I heard that she picked up one of those diseases. And Thank The Gods I dumped her a year before that when I found out that she was cheating!" Varnus' voice grew into what was almost a yell. "How fucking rich is this?! An honorless pimp that drools over Lord Stark's Wife was picked to be The King's Master of Coin!"

Littlefinger defensively said "I'm sure you already know that His Grace does some whoring himself. And, there _are_ men in this line of work too, if women aren't working out for you. Couldn't hurt to take a risk with such afflictions." He further suggested as He opened the door. Varnus looked disgusted by the fact that he even suggested that after what He mentioned about animal-borne illnesses. "If a man likes another man or a woman likes another woman, to each their own, simple as that. But I don't swing that way. Aside from that, the other stuff is why I outlawed brothels in The Empire, the whole act is despicable! _And_ those diseases are incurable and more often than not, they kill you! I'm not looking for someone to fuck! I came to This Land to-"

"-Train Some Warrior to destroy Some Legend, I've already heard."

Varnus was beginning to realize just how fucked up Littlefinger was. _"Legends_ don't appear in the kind of visions I've had." He said, giving the Elder Scroll strapped to His back a small pat. "And at least Aela was loyal company." Varnus then stated. "Are you two quite finished?" Catelyn said sarcastically from inside the room. Then, She saw him. She cried out and they embraced fiercely. "My Lady." Ned whispered with wonder. "Oh, very good. You recognized Her." Littlefinger mocked as He closed the door with the six of them inside the room. Cat looked to Varnus. "Just like I said, a sleazy little man." She said to him. "I would say he's a filthy little fetcher." Varnus responded to Her. "You have a point there... I feared You would never come, My Love. Littlefinger has been giving Me reports. He told Me of your troubles with Arya and the Crown Prince. At least it ended with forgive and forget and not in bloodshed."

"Not entirely. Mycah, the poor kid. His Father must've been a wreck." Varnus said. "That was quite unfortunate... how are My Girls?"

"Better than They were a few days ago. Cat, I don't understand. What are you doing in King's Landing? What happened? Is it Bran? Is he-?"

"It is Bran, but not as you think."

"Then how? Why are you here, My Love? What is this place?

"just what it appears." Baelish said sarcastically as he kicked his feet up on a stool, lounging in a window seat. "A brothel. Can you think of a less likely place to find Catelyn Tully?"

"Catelyn _Stark."_ Varnus sharply corrected him. "As it just so happens, I own this particular establishment, so arrangements were easily made. I am most anxious to keep The Lannisters from finding out that Cat is here in King's Landing." Varnus guffawed. "You hear that? He just so happens to own this so-called establishment."

"Go figure." Legolas cheekily added. "You've been hurt!" Ned exclaimed. He took her hands into his own and turned them over. Those raw red scars, the two last fingers in her left hand stiff. "Gods." Ned exclaimed. "Those are deep cuts."

"Let Me see that." Varnus said as He stepped forward. Before she could protest, He cast a strong healing spell on Her, the twinkling noise caught her attention, and the golden aura caught her eye. "Hey... that felt good." Then She noticed Her hands, the scars and the stiffness in the two fingers were gone. "Thank you." She said looking back up at him bewildered. Littlefinger looked intrigued. "If only that worked on bone."

"Technically, it does." Legolas chimed in. "If the bone has a fracture or is broken, the healing spell works. But if the bone is completely shattered, casting healing spells is pointless."

"That's what Yagrum said."

"I remember that." Ned began. "But those were deep cuts... a gash from a sword or... how did this happen, My Lady?" She showed Them the dagger. "This blade was sent to open Bran's throat and spill his life's blood." Ned stuttered gibberish. Cat put a finger over his lips. "Let Me tell it all, My Love. It will go faster that way." So they listened as She told them what happened. As well as when She left and got here and how. "I saved the boy's life." Boromir eventually said. "And The Wolf finished the deed. And because of that, I wanted Boromir to come with us here." Cat finished. "The Imp's dagger." Ned repeated. "Why would Tyrion Lannister want Bran dead? The boy's never done anyone any harm."

"Do you Starks have nought but snow in your ears? The Imp would've never acted alone." Littlefinger proclaimed. "If He even did." Varnus began. "That doesn't sound like something He would do. And again, what reason would _he_ have to do this?"

"Emperor Varnus, one day soon you'll learn that even the most harmless-looking Lannister can turn out to be a fierce Lion just the same." Littlefinger retorted. Then Ned said "If the queen had a role in this, or Gods forbid Robert himself... no, I will not believe that."

"Most likely, The King didn't know." Littlefinger continued. "It wouldn't be the first time. Our Good Robert is practiced at closing His eyes at things He would rather not see. The accusation is treason either way. Accuse The King and You will dance with Ilyn Payne before the words are even out of Your mouth. The Queen... _if_ You can find proof, and _if_ You can make Robert listen, then perhaps..."

"We have proof. We have the dagger." Ned said. "This? A sweet piece of steel, but it cuts two ways. The Imp will no doubt swear the blade was lost or stolen when He was at Winterfell, and with His Hireling dead, who is there to give him the lie? My counsel is to drop that in a river and forget it was ever forged." Littlefinger finished. "Looks like We're caught between a rock and a hard place, then." Varnus observed. "Precisely." Baelish affirmed.

After a bit of back and forth arguing, Cat spoke up saying. "I told Littlefinger our suspicions about Jon Arryn's death. He has promised to help You find the truth."

"Very well." Ned said thrusting the dagger in his belt. "You spoke of Varys, does The Eunuch know all of it?"

"Not from my lips, you did not wed a fool, Eddard Stark." Catelyn began. "But Varys has ways of learning things that no man could know. He has some dark art, Ned, I swear it."

"He has spies everywhere, that is well known."

"It's more than that, Ser Rodrik spoke to Ser Aron Santagar in all secrecy. Yet somehow The Spider knew of their conversation. I fear that Man. **Sounds like He might be able to give Brynjolf a run for His money.** Varnus silently thought. "Leave Varys to Me, Lord Stark. If you will permit Me a small obscenity; and where better for it than here; I hold the man's balls in the palm of My hands. Or would, were he a man, or had any balls. You see, if the pie is opened, the birds begin to sing, and Varys would not like that. Were I you, I would worry more about The Lannisters and less about The Eunuch."

"My Lady." Ned said turning to Cat. "There's nothing more you can do here. I want you to return to Winterfell at once. If there was one assassin. There may be more. Whoever ordered Bran's death will learn soon enough that the boy still lives."

"I had hoped to see the girls."

"That would be most unwise." Baelish interrupted. "The Red Keep is full of curious eyes, and children talk."

"He speaks truly, My love. Take Ser Rodrik and ride for Winterfell. Emperor Varnus and I will watch over the girls. Go home to our sons and keep them safe." They locked in an embrace, then gave a kiss.

"Would the lord and lady like to use a bedchamber? I should warn you, we usually charge for that sort of thing around here." Littlefinger snidely suggested.

"Can you kindly fuck off already?" Varnus shot at him. "A moment without you is all I ask, Lord Baelish." Catelyn said. "Very well, don't be too long. It's past time The Hand and I returned to the castle. And for The Dragonborn to find His quarters, before Our absence is noted." She went over to him as He stood up to walk out of the room. "I won't forget the help you gave Me, Peytr When your men came for Me, I didn't know if they were taking Me to a friend or an enemy. I have found you more than a friend." Littlefinger smiled widely. **Don't say something stupid, fetcher.** Varnus thought. "I have found a brother I'd thought was lost." The smile from Littlefinger face faded somewhat.

"I am desperately sentimental, Sweet Lady." **Idiot!** "Best not tell anyone. I have spent years convincing the court that I'm wicked and cruel, I should hate to see that hard work all go for naught."

"You have My thanks as well, Lord Baelish." Ned said. "Oh, now there's a treasure." Littlefinger sarcastically said as He exited and shut the door behind him. "Once you're home, send word to Helman Tallhart and Galbart Glover, under my seal. They're to raise a Hundred Bowmen each, and fortify Moat Cailin. Two Hundred determined Archers can hold The Neck against an army. Instruct Lord Manderly that He is to strengthen and repair his defenses at White Harbor, and see that they are well manned. And from this day on, I want a close watch kept over Theon Greyjoy. If there is war, His Father's Fleet should greatly bolster this fleet of the Imperial Navy that ferried Emperor Varnus to Westeros."

"War?" The fear plain on her face. "It won't come to that." **Pray it to not be true.** Varnus thought, before speaking. "I will send word to Legate Rikke to place the Sixteenth Legion's readiness level at Minuteman Status. And to await your go if it comes to war and I cannot reach them."

"The Lannisters are merciless in the face of weakness." Ned began. "Aerys Targaryen II learned that the hard way, but They would not dare attack The North without all the power in the realm behind them, and that they shall not have. As the whole of The North will be ready to oppose Them, and We have a Powerful Foreign Empire to support Us. Emperor Varnus and I must play this fool's masquerade as if nothing is amiss. If We find proof that The Lannisters murdered Jon Arryn..."

"If? What then, My Love?"

"All justice flows through The King in Westeros. When I know the truth, We _must_ go to Robert."

"And pray that He listens and nothing goes awry." Varnus added. With that, They set out to depart. "Boromir, shall You continue to assist Me?"

"If it's okay with The Dragonborn." Varnus gave him an affirmative nod. And with that, Ned and Varnus finally got to retire to their respective quarters for the day to prepare for tomorrow.

As it came upon Twenty-One-Hundred Hours, Varnus said a word of prayer before His Shrine Base of The Divines. "Zenithar, I pray for You to give Ned Stark and Peytr Baelish good fortune in finding a way to Finance this Tourney. Julianos, I pray to You. To grant Us Your Wisdom and Logic so that We may solve this conspiracy. Stendarr, I pray to You to allow Us to deliver swift justice to those responsible. Akatosh. I pray to You to continue guiding Me on my quest to find The Warrior Born in Ice and Fire. And if it comes to war on This side of The World, I pray to Talos, _and_ I pray to Reman to grant Us victory... Amen."

As He was just lying down and getting into His extremely comfortable bed, He heard a disembodied voice whisper to him. "You must be cautious, My Child." He deduced that was Akatosh, as He looked over at His desk and saw The Elder Scroll glowing. Akatosh having already answered His prayer. But what did He mean that Varnus should be cautious of? He stood up to go over and read The Elder Scroll to see what He would be shown this time. And He was in for quite a shock.

* * *

He found Himself in The Red Keep, before The Iron Throne, the room was empty. He looked around, confused. But then He heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He turned to walk towards the noise. When a Red-Robed Woman stepped into view of the doorway, and turned to face him. Varnus stopped dead in his tracks. "Ahh." She began. "You are here. Good."

"What is this?"

"I have been expecting You. Even before You were born."

"What?"

"You have taken the next step into finding The Warrior Born in Ice and Fire, Varnus. In time, You will be directed to a City in Essos. There, You will find Daenerys Targaryen. You will help Her become what She strives to be: To not become mad like Her Father was."

"What? H-how? Who are You?"

"That will be revealed with time. There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead, but with all that shall transpire, a choice will have to be made."

"A choice?"

"The Iron Throne will not be reclaimed by Her, but by The Sixth of His Name."

"W-what? I-I-I don't understand. Who is _The Sixth of His Name?_ How does that equate to the _choice?_ "

"All will be revealed in time. When The Sixth of His Name sits on The Iron Throne, The Warrior Born in Ice and Fire shall be revealed when the Sword of Light begins to glimmer!"

"Dawnbreaker..."

"Yes... Farewell, We shall Meet again, and next time face to face!"

"Don't go yet! I still have so many questions! What will become of Daenerys? Wait!"

* * *

The vision ended. And He resealed The Elder Scroll, put it back on His desk and sat down on the bed, processing what He saw for close to a minute in silence with a blank look on his face. "What the fuck?" He finally exclaimed quietly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay, first off. This Chapter underwent a name change three times while being written. At the start, I Intended to title It: Conspiracy. Then, as I began writing, I changed the title to: King's Landing. As I was getting into Littlefinger's introduction and the part He played in This Chapter, I again changed the name to: The Mockingbird. Now, with the end of the Chapter. I gave It it's final name: The Sixth of His Name.**

 **Speaking of Littlefinger, how did you all enjoy The Dragonborn tearing in to him like the little piece of filth he is? And in typical Littlefinger fashion, he's unfazed by that. Who caught the Game of Thrones Bad Lip Reading reference in this chapter?**

 **And as you're likely thinking, yes. Chapter 6 was named after a Meme-Level Famous Line uttered in The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers. Chapter 6 was originally going to be titled: The Wheels Are In Motion.**

 **In regards to that exchange with The Elder Scroll at the end there; was that a twist? Basically. Any Game of Thrones fan can deduce that This Woman is the same one from the beginning of Chapter 1, and you'll know who she is. As with Dany, you guys already knew They would eventually meet. Also, that moment with "Mysterious Woman" was partially a nod to to the end of Assassins Creed II in which Minerva talks to Desmond through Ezio.**

 **Her role here will probably raise some questions in the future about what happens to a few other big characters who's plots are affected by her in The Books or The Show. All will be revealed in time!**

 **Oh, and did you guys hear about George R. R. Martin talking about Season 8 and the Last Two Books? Well, let Me summarize. You couldn't have possibly expected D &D to entirely live up to the expectations of The Books in The Show. George is right. He** **saw firsthand the fury of the internet during the final season of "Game of Thrones." The six-episode Season 8 divided television viewers like no series in recent memory thanks to so-called polarizing storytelling decisions. The outage was so inescapable that an absurd online petition to remake Season 8 went viral with over 1.5 million signatures. As you all know about.**

 **During a recent appearance on Leonard Maltin's movie podcast, recorded weeks after "Thrones" wrapped its run, Martin said he's never seen anything like the "madness" that runs across the internet. I'm surprised he hadn't sooner.** **"The Internet is toxic in a way that old fanzine culture and fandoms — comics fans, science fiction fans — in those days, was not," Martin said. "There were disagreements. There were feuds, but nothing like the madness that you see on the internet."**

 **D &D got 2 Years for 6 Hours for the last season, George is getting 8+ Years for The Winds of Winter and A Dream of Spring. Are the books going to end differently? If I'm interpreting this article correctly, yes. They will. As I'm sure you already know, The Elder Scrolls of Ice and Fire will end differently as well. George's working on a very different spectrum than what D&D were working on, and He expects the last two books to cover at at least 3,000 manuscript pages between them. So, suffice to say, you all expected way too much from D&D. You can only do so much in Six Hours on a Two-Year Timetable. This Article was posted to IndieWire back on June 29th, 2019.**

 **Disney _may_ have done some sabotage by making D&D get greedy with Their offer on the 4th Star Wars Trilogy. I personally believe people are on to something there, then again, maybe not. As that idea sounds kinda ridiculous. **

**But, there is the fact that HBO offered D &D 30 Hours to end it. 30 Episodes between Seasons 7 and 8? Or 30 Episodes for Season 8 alone? I'm not sure. And several more years for it too. I have a feeling that with _that_ many episodes it would've ended up having "filler episodes" and gotten kinda boring. Perhaps not if Seasons 7 and 8 both got 15 Episodes. But 30 Episodes for Season 8 alone? (If that's correct) That feels like too many for the Final Season, if you ask Me. Considering where Season 7 ended. Drag things out as they exit their golden age, and they begin to suffer. Compressing the end is no better. It's all about a balancing act.**

 **And if They didn't premiere Episode 1 until everything's finished; Hype would have started to drop. Hype builds for awhile, before if starts to drop if the release date is so long after the announcement date. Maybe hype would start to go back up as the premiere date neared, but I personally think this would have been detrimental in the long run. I say: They should've kept the "standard" 10 Episodes per Season for Seasons 7 and 8.**

 **HBO: We'll give You 30 Episodes and several years for Season 8.**

 **D &D: We can do it in 6 Episodes and 2 Years. I wanna get at that Disney Money ASAP.**

 **HBO: Weird flex, but okay.**

 **I'm still skeptical on that. But all that aside, I'm still really looking forward to potentially seeing Revan and His Lovable Psychotic Assassin Droid HK-47 on the big screen as Trilogy #4 is allegedly supposed to be a Knights of the Old Republic Trilogy. Maybe Exar Kun will be mentioned in It as well. Because He was apparently recanonized by way of one of His Artifacts that I never heard of which appeared in Solo: A Star Wars Story.**

 **I have a love-hate relationship with Season 8. The hype of Episode 1. "You've completely ruined horses for Me." The Suspense of Episode 2. "When will They get here?" ...** **"Just before the sun comes up."**

 **I fucking LOVED Episode 3. Despite the fact that the kill was not by whom I expected. (And a lot of others) I still loved it. I'll mention Episode 3 in the Author's Notes of a distant Chapter with something else on my mind to avoid spoilers. Incase You still haven't seen all episodes through all 8 seasons for some reason, which in that case: What the hell are you waiting for?!**

 **However, Episodes 4-6 made Me respectively go: "Excuse me what now?" ... "This did not just happen!" ... "No! Not Her!" Despite that, I still loved Season 8, You love some and you hate some it's only natural. Liked Episodes 1, 2, 4, and 6. Loved Episode 3, and disliked Episode 5, not hated, just disliked. Nothing's perfect. Nobody's perfect. And as Sandor would probably say: "If you don't stop whinging right now... I'll have to eat every fucking chicken in this room." I also think We were _meant_ to hate Season 3 Episode 9.**

 **I most certainly won't be writing This to be** _that_ **long, It could easily end up being the length of The First Book. If it wasn't already clear that this would end much differently than Season 8, that Mysterious Woman Moment made that abundantly clear. And since I'll be mainly referencing The Books rather than The Show, there will be events that transpire that did not in The Show. A couple girls that were killed off are still alive in The Books, two men were killed off in The Show, and in The Books later revealed to still live. (I'll be leaving them out... probably) Someone is killed off in The Show, in The Books, their death is staged. Someone is raised from the dead. (Not him, I'm talking about someone else, and I probably won't include her) The events of Season 2 Episode 9 in The Books had some _really_ attention-grabbing moments in comparison to the episode, I've heard and read. (I haven't reached that point yet)**

 **But most notably in My eyes, someone revealed to still be alive after all these Years in A Dance With Dragons, whom was never present in The Show. What I'm writing; as I've already hinted with This Chapter's Name; I will include _Him._**

 **Until next time,**

 **Stay Spoopy, My Friends!**


	8. VIII: Dawn Is Breaking

**VIII: Dawn Is Breaking**

 **Arya**

The Red Keep, King's Landing

Twelve-O-Seventeen Hours

21st of First Seed, 218 4E

A few days ago, Father had been arguing with The Council again. Arya could tell because of the look on his face when He came to the dinner table late again. She had gotten into another pissing match with Her Sister which both Her Father and Emperor Varnus defused. She had apologized to Mordane for storming out of the sewing circle some time ago. By then, everyone was well aware that Her Father was having The Emperor take Her on as a Warrior Apprentice. She eventually heard from Emperor Varnus that The Second Great War has begun. And that The First Battle was won through an Act of The Gods by way of a deadly Hurricane that devastated a City called Leyawiin, and hit another City called Bravil as a Tropical Depression. It then hit The Imperial City, restrengthening into a Tropical Storm before finally dissipating. It's path of destruction did not finally stop until it reached yet another City called Bruma.

For the past few days unfortunately, Emperor Varnus wasn't able to train Her. Neither were Legolas or Fathoms as they were helping Father with something, but wouldn't elaborate as to what.

So, She resigned to reading a few books about Emperor Varnus' Homeland. She had been reading **The Grand Ole Imperial City** since This Morning. After reading the overview, briefing the Eight Districts of the city and what was found in them. She turned to the first of the "in depth" sections. Several hours passed, and She reached the last section. However, as she just started to read it, Vayon Poole; Her Father's Steward entered the room. And then He spoke before She got a word out. "Emperor Varnus sent for Me, He said for you to meet with him in the Small Hall immediately." And then He was gone again. So, she went to where Emperor Varnus was waiting.

The trestle tables had been disassembled and benches stacked against the walls. The hall seemed empty. Then, she heard a familiar voice: Emperor Varnus. "It is now half past the hour. You're... rather late. You were supposed to be here at Noon." He said as He stepped out of the shadows with Legolas and Fathoms. "I was reading about The Imperial City, I have been since just after Breakfast." She explained. "Ah, starting at that time, you'd be just getting to the last part about the Entertainment District, or already started on it." Arya eyes went wide with surprised whereas Varnus just grinned knowingly. She noticed he was holding two thin wooden swords. He tossed one her way, She grabbed for it midair but missed as it clattered to the floor. "Tomorrow, you are going to catch it. Pick it up."

She complied, and then realized it was more than just a stick. It was heavier than it looked. A lot heavier than Needle. She held it out in front of Herself nervously with both hands. "You don't need two hands, you're not swinging a Greatsword. Take it in one hand, your swordarm."

"It's too heavy."

"It's as heavy as need be so You become strong. And it's also for the balancing. A hollow wooden shell that's filled with lead in the interior."

"That's actually not that much lighter than an Akavari Katana." Legolas chimed in. "Right, and that's even lighter than My Gladius... One hand is all you need." She took the blade in Her left hand. Emperor Varnus seemed to approve. "Ah, so you _are_ left-handed. Good, everything's flipped. It'll make your enemies' attacks awkward when they try to get at you. I still remember seeing you hold it that way when you sparred with Mycah. Although, that was more the fighting form of an average soldier, which is _not_ what we are learning here... okay, now you're standing wrong. Turn your body sideways to Me... Good. You're almost as skinny as the shaft of a spear, did You know that? That's also good, smaller target profile, harder to get hit, however getting hit will feel harder than it would for Me. Now the grip... let Me see."

He moved closer and peered at Her hand. Prying fingers apart and rearranging them. "Just like that. Don't squeeze it so tight. The grip needs to be deft and delicate."

"What if I drop it?"

"The steel needs to be part of your arm." Fathoms said. "Can you drop part of your arm?" Legolas inquired to Arya. "You cannot." Emperor Varnus began. "I've been swinging This Gladius ever since I was Seven. I am now Thirty-Three. I know these things. _You_ are a sword." He observed Her grip. "Just like that, perfect. You aren't holding a battleaxe, you're holding a-"

"-needle."

"Yes... Now, we begin the dance of death. And remember, Little Wolf. This is not the Iron Dance of Westeros or Tamriel we're learning. The Legionnaire's Dance, hacking and hammering, no. This is The Akaviri's Dance."

"Every Samurai of The Blades _must_ master this." Fathoms began. "It's an ancient and sacred tradition of The Order." Legolas continued from there. "Dating back to when The Order was founded right after Reman Cyrodiil repelled the first of Three Akaviri Invasions in History."

"The Akaviri's Dance." Varnus continued from there. "The water dance, swift and sudden. All men are made of water, did You know that? When you pierce them, the _water_ leaks out, and they die. The People of Braavos actually practice Waterdancing as well. Though from what I've heard, Akaviri Waterdancing makes Braavosi Waterdancing look pathetic... They also have a saying that's similar to one of many back home: What do we say to The God of Death? Not Today.

"Back home, The _God of Death_ is Arkay. He guides The Departed to The Afterlife in the various realms of Aetherius. Your Father said that He had been considering getting a Braavosi named Syrio Forel to be your dancing master. Though that was before _something recently happened_ that changed his mind."

"What changed Father's mind about that?"

"There will be another time... now... try to strike at Me."

 _ **"**_ ** _En garde!_** ** _"_** He exclaimed in Bretonish. She swung to the right. Varnus' wooden blade caught it. He pushed back to the left, then swung back until his wooden blade stopped at Her neck. "Dead." He said. "Again." She tried to strike at him for four hours, until every muscle in Her body was sore and aching. While The Three of Them told Her what to do. They took turns sparing with Her.

"It's coming up on Seventeen Hundred Hours, that's enough for the day." Arya handed Her wooden blade back to Emperor Varnus. Her belly growled very loudly. It was at this moment, She realized just how hungry She was. Because of this, and having missed Lunch. Enough for Emperor Varnus to hear clear as day standing from a few feet away. "Well." Varnus said with surprised amusement. "I... missed Lunch." Arya explained meekly with a sheepish grin. Her face bright red with embarrassment as She clutched Her belly with both hands, feeling the hunger pains. Varnus chuckled and smiled. "Come on." He said patting her on the shoulder. "Let's get ready for dinner to be served." Tomorrow, their real work would begin.

* * *

 **Varnus**

The Red Keep, King's Landing

Fifteen-Forty-One Hours

22nd of of First Seed, 218 4E

The following day, Grand Maester Pycelle called Emperor Varnus and Legolas to the Small Council Chamber just as they were finishing another day of training with Arya. Legolas let Varnus do the talking. Varnus sat at the one empty seat at the table while Legolas went to lean against the wall. "If our Lord Hand wasn't already busy, and My Brother Stannis wasn't on Dragonstone, we would have the entire Small Council present." Renly Baratheon stated. "Mine's bigger than your's." Varnus observed. Baelish grinned. Varnus looked over at him. "Yeah, very funny. So... what is it you all do? We haven't gotten a chance to discuss any of this for the few days I've been here." King Robert was off doing Gods know what, Queen Cersei _was_ there. But for the most part, she silently listened. This was also Varnus' second time seeing Ser Barristan Selmy.

"Well, as you already know. Lord Varys and I are the Master of Whispers and Master of Coin, respectively." Baelish said. "The duties of our Master of Whispers is identical to that of You, Lord Varys. And our Master of Coin is called Lord Secretary of the Treasury Department. Pycelle, what is it that a _Grand Maester_ does?"

"As you know, as a Maester I'm a Healer and Advisor, as _Grand_ Maester however, I am as such for The King. The position was founded 293 Years Ago when Aegon the Conqueror requested for an Archmaester from The Citadel over in Oldtown, to help advise him on governing The Seven Kingdoms."

"Is the Archmaester the one in charge at The Citadel?"

"No, that's the Seneschal. He is chosen from an election process through a pool of Archmaesters. The one that draws the lone black stone from a bag full of red stones is the one elected. He serves on the position for a year before another is chosen. If he is unable to serve in the position, another Archmaester can volunteer to serve in his place. Does Your Empire have an equivalent to a Grand Maester?"

"Sorta sounds like a combination between The Chancellor and the Lord Secretary of Healthcare. And I already know that Hand of The King is basically what The Chancellor is."

He then went on to explain to them how a Chancellor is elected to the position, and that apart from being The Emperor's Number One, The Chancellor was also Leader of The Imperial Senate.

"Most of the seats on The Elder Council; that's the official name; are elected from first serving as Senators for at least Two Years. Lord Renly, what is it that you do?"

"I am the Master of Laws. As such, I am obviously The King's Advisor on matters of Justice, Law and Order."

"The Empire's equivalent to that would be the Most High Judge. They are elected from a pool of 8 High Judges, and with them, the Most High Judge also oversees the Highest Court of Law in The Empire: The House of Justice. The High Judge that occupies the seat of the one that steps up to Most High Judge is chosen from amoungst the Judges of the Lower Courts. The High Judges and the Most High Judge have no term length limit, same for the Lower Judges and Senators."

"New High Judges are elected when someone steps into the seat of Most High Judge, and when past High Judges either pass away, or retire. Same in the case for the Most High Judge. You must be an Attorney that is at least 30 Years of Age to be considered for being elected as a Judge. And you must be a Judge for at least 20 Years in order to be considered for being elected as a High Judge. All elections are conducted by The Senate after polling public opinion, and a minimum of two thirds majority must vote in favor for an election of someone to the seat in question."

"Sounds like a disaster waiting to happen." Cersei jabbed.

"Ugh, what is it that your brother does, Lord Renly?"

"As Master of Ships, My Brother is the Advisor that is charged with commanding the Royal Fleet. As well as being charged with the building and maintenance of Warships, obtaining Crewmen for them, and commanding naval operations. The Royal Fleet currently numbers at 210 Vessels. 50 of which are here at King's Landing, the other 160 are over at Dragonstone. My brother sees it fit to have most of The Fleet with him as He is their Commander, and he also prefers to be personally governing the island that is under his own jurisdiction. 80 Vessels in the Royal Fleet are Galleys, everything else is something larger. House Redwyne actually has an even larger Fleet. 200 Warships, Ten less than Our's, but that number is quintupled by Merchant Carracks, Wine Cogs, Trading Galleys, and Whalers."

"Fewer." Baelish suddenly said. "Huh?"

"Ten _fewer_ than Our's, not _less."_

Varnus had a look on his face that read "I'm not so sure it's a good idea having most of the Royal Fleet _not_ at King's Landing, and to let a Vassal have a Fleet that rivals Your Own." They all read the expression on his face clear as day. "Well..." Varnus began.

"Master of Ships sounds like he's the equivalent to Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy. While not an Elder Council Seat, The Grand Admiral is equal to Legate of the Shadow Legion, and Legate of the Imperial Legions. They answer to the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces. Which _is_ a Council Seat."

"Ser Barristan, I'm guessing you're Master of Armies?"

"Uhh... no, there's no such Seat, heh. I am Lord Commander of The Kingsguard. As such, I am charged with commanding The Kingsguard in defense of Our King. In collaboration with the City Watch, We route out and put down any would-be assassins and put down anyone that attempts any harm to Our King, and we question those that appear to threaten him. And if it wasn't a threat, we let them go, warning them to be more careful with their words."

"Sounds like a combination of The Blades and The Penitus Oculatus... I only recall seeing Six other men with white cloaks like your's. And most of the Palace Guards seemed to consist of City Watchmen, with some Baratheon Soldiers and Lannister Soldiers here and there."

"That's because The King only ever has Seven Kingsguard at once. It's always been that way." Ser Barristan could tell from the look on Varnus' face, that he thought it was a very bad idea to have a mere seven men that are supposed to be unquestionably loyal guards to Their Reigning Monarch. "There aren't even that many Soldiers in this city... How many people even live here?"

"Our latest census places King's Landing's population at approximately 500,000." Pycelle answered. "And The City Watch's Numbers?"

"Commander Janos Slynt says he has since tripled The Goldcloaks' numbers since Robert's Rebellion." Ser Barristan began. "Their numbers currently stand at 6,000. I; along with several others; believe that only a quarter of that number would make formidable Soldiers." After hearing this, Varnus' eyes went wide as he put a fist up to his mouth and leaned an elbow against the table. "Great Gods!" He quietly exclaimed. He silently thought to himself:

 **6,000 Men to keep the peace in a City of 500,000?! And only 1,500 are in good fighting shape?! What in Oblivion are these fools thinking?! And only about 15 Years ago, there was only a third of that number?! Gods! I _really_ hope I'm able to help whip This Land into shape for confronting Our Undead Adversary. The Wall could even use some shoring up of _It's_ defenses. And what of this mysterious _Sixth of His Name?_ Where will I find him? Ugh, if seeking out this _Sixth of His Name_ is it what will take to reveal The Warrior Born in Ice and Fire when Dawnbreaker suddenly starts glimmering... I'd have to prioritize finding this Future King so I can train The Warrior. And to Dawnbreaker shipped over here from it's hiding spot. But preparing Westeros for Them to face The Night King is just as important! Is this the prophesied choice That Red-Robed Woman was referring to?! Damn her! Damn her for setting in stone something that could prove costly either way! Which God does she even serve? I don't recall Red Robes being associated with Cultists to _any_ God! ... **

Then, he inadvertently began muttering his thoughts aloud. Loud enough for all of them to hear. "Except for-No... no, it can't be. They dissolved two hundred and eighteen years ago!" A worried look came across Legolas' face, while as the others just looked confused. "They did, didn't they?! Just Silus and His Little Museum in Dawnstar. Nothing more, right?" His heart began to quicken.

"Umm... Your Grace?" Pycelle stated. "Fuck... if some of-" Somehow, Littlefinger understood what was going through Varnus' head as a face of worried realization came across him. "Varnus... ?" Legolas said worriedly. Varnus' muttering grew into shouting. "Fuck... Fuck... Fuck! Fuck!" His heart feeling it was going to leap out of his chest. He then remembered he had a copy of the book titled **History of The Mythic Dawn** brought with him. "Legolas, I need to check something in a book in my quarters! Everyone, I'll be right back!" Varnus shouted as he bolted from his chair and out of the room.

He went running through The Red Keep to his quarters, passing numerous confused onlookers as He went. He passed King Robert and 5 of his other Kingsguards. "Emperor Varnus?" He called out confusedly with a hint of concern. He also passed Jamie. Who didn't say anything, but he looked confused, even a bit worried. And, he also passed Sansa, Joffrey and Sandor. "What's the matter?! World coming to an end?!" Sandor mockingly called out. This made Joffrey burst out laughing. Sansa didn't join in and simply looked as if She felt bad they were making fun of him. Even though The Hound said that as an insult, She _knew_ that The World basically was.

Once he got back to his quarters, he began digging through the books he had. "What's going on?" Legolas inquired once he caught up to Varnus. "A few nights ago, I had a vision from The Elder Scroll of a Red-Robed Woman, and I think she might be a member of The Mythic Dawn!" He shouted back, as he found the book in question. Lord Stark came over, having heard the commotion. And Legolas filled him in on what Varnus just told him. "They're those cultists that killed off The Septims, right?" Ned asked for clarification. "Basically." Legolas said. "I thought Silus was the only one left of that lot." He then said to Varnus. "So did I, but it turns out that might not be so... Lord Stark, what have you found in that book on The Great Houses that Pycelle gave you the other day?"

"Nothing major yet, but as soon as I do, I'll let you know."

"Alright... well, it seems my worries have risen a false alarm. Silus and His Museum are indeed all that is left of The Mythic Dawn after all. One notable feature That Woman's red robes were missing was the Golden Rising Sun. I had thought The Mythic Dawn was even behind The White Walkers returning, and ultimately under the direction of Mehrunes Dagon. But... it seems that it really isn't _Him_ that's behind this." Varnus finished. "So you think a Daedric Lord is behind Their Return? If not even Their Creation?" Legolas inquired. "Yep, and I think it might be the one that was behind a Daedric Invasion of Tamriel that began 751 Years before The Oblivion Crisis. And it was just as bad. If not worse since it lasted 4 Years."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, I do. I believe Our Ultimate Adversary is Molag Bal. Not Mehrunes Dagon and The Mythic Dawn. Dagon has a more... _burning_ personality. Whilst His Brother has a more... _freezing_ one. And that fits the nature of these monsters."

"What of this Silus?" Ned inquired. "Bah, he's harmless." Varnus began. "And Shadow Legionnaires keep an incredibly close eye over him for good measures."

"The Planemeld... It's been 966 Years since it ended." Legolas said. "Yeah, and My Father once said that an ancestor of mine named Varnius was key to defeating Molag Bal and ending the crisis... plus some other stuff afterwards... Including the killing a few Dragons. Father said that he essentially named Me after the man. And that an ancestor of his named Gallus married Princess Miveria; Reman Cyrodiil's Daughter and Kastav's Sister."

"Pertaining to that book on The Cyrodiils that had an unsigned letter from someone that said they were a friend of Your Father? When we got the first shipments of supplies for **_Novae terrae_** a few months ago?"

"Yeah, that book confirmed it. Gallus was one of Reman's most dedicated and decorated soldiers, it said... Descended from The Cyrodiils and The Septims. Two Dragonborn Dynasties hundreds of years apart, what are the odds? Father said that a man named Gaius was the first of the Julius name and was allegedly born the day Alduin was banished through time. Which he insists coincided with King Eplear founding the Camoran Dynasty in Valenwood. When The Merethic Era ended and began The First. Gaius was a Brainchild of Akatosh, Father said. In other words, a Dragonborn. He was found by the Nord Heroes: Hakon and Felldir that same day, wrapped in a blanket that read: Gaius. They raised and trained him, and before he was even 20, he had killed nearly a hundred Dragons. When he killed his first at 13, that's when they discovered he was a Dragonborn."

"Into his mid 20's, he had taken a great amount of treasure from Dragon Cult Tombs and Temples as loot. People starting calling him a nobleman because of it, and he coined the surname Julius. That was the day when House Julius was said to have been founded. Sometime before the rise of Reman Cyrodiil is when House Julius had moved from somewhere in Skyrim to the city of Skingrad in Cyrodiil."

"Sounds like a mythological story." Lord Stark said. "If there's one thing I had come to know of My Father, is that he would tell no lie. Especially about Family History. Many that knew him even took to calling him Honest Titus. Plus, tales of Gaius Julius the Dragonborn have been told throughout The Ages."

He and Legolas left out the part that when they was in Sovngarde, after defeating Alduin, Varnus asked The Nord Heroes about this, and they confirmed it. Gormlaith said "I had a perfect view of him growing up from up here." When Varnus asked if all Dragonborns go to Sovngarde, Hakon responded saying "No. Most of the Dragonborns weren't even Nords, but Imperials. Gaius, Queen Alessia, The Cyrodiils, most of The Septims, and everyone of the Julius name. And unfortunately, when your time does come, you won't come back here to Sovngarde. This is the afterlife for The Nords, you'll end up going to The Imperials' afterlife: The Domain; the realm of Akatosh. Perhaps The Gods will allow us to visit. Especially your Aela." This was obviously almost a year before she and Varnus (happily) parted ways. So at the time, they obviously presumed he would marry her.

"Us Juliuses have always been good with money. Although My Father lost everything. Thanks, Granthar. However, I was able to quickly accumulate great wealth, even before I become Emperor. They even say we shit gold, just like The Tharns."

"We say that about The Lannisters." Ned added with a smirk. The three of them had a laugh. "Ah, you two have indulged my weakness for talk of family heritage long enough." Legolas and Ned chuckled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Lord Stark. I must return to the Small Council chamber now." He gave Varnus and Legolas a departing nod, And they were off. He was relieved to find everyone still there, waiting patiently.

"Have you finished panicking?" Cersei mocked when Varnus took his seat and Legolas went back to leaning up against the wall. Varnus decided to humor her this time. "Yes, yes I have. Just a false alarm, no matter. Shall we continue?"

"Gladly." Ser Barristan began. "We were comparing The City Watch?"

"Ah, yes. How is the chain of command structured?"

"Nothing special. Just Commander Janos Slynt and His Lieutenant. The Men in each of the districts pick their own man to represent them to The Commander and His Number One."

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk. Streamlining Law Enforcement like that makes for a slue of problems. For example, in The Imperial City, The Higher-Ups decide who watches over where, and the chain of command is more complex: From Watchman/Agent, to Sergeant, then Lieutenant, then Captain, then Commander, and finally Deputy Chief, and Chief."

"Two Sectors. Divided into Eight Districts. Each divided into twelve Subdistricts. Except for the Palace District, which has no Subdistricts. And the Waterfront District has twenty four. A Lieutenant is charged with the Command of a Subdistrict. 24 Sergeants report to them. A 25th Sergeant is their Number One. All Watchmen and Agents report to them. A Captain is charged with the Command of a District. The Lieutenants of the 12/24 Subdistricts report to them. A 13th/25th Lieutenant is their Number One. A Commander is charged with the Command of a Sector. The Captains of the 4 Districts report to them. A 5th Captain is their Number One. The Two Sector Commanders report to the Chief and their Deputy Chief."

"What do the Agents do?" Renly inquired. "They're private detectives that search crime scenes for anything The Watchmen may have missed. They handle the forensics. The Watchmen will just do a superficial search. More importantly, The Agents go undercover infiltrating crime syndicates. Finding out what they can, and then _blowing the whistle._ They secretly contact Lawmen, whom come in and arrest everyone, and then the Agent goes on to their next target. And they're technically part of the Penitus Oculatus. Crime infiltration is their specialty."

"Interesting."

They were none the wiser. The Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood covered their tracks efficiently enough none outside at all suspected that The Emperor was involved with Them. That the Master of Whispers was also Master of The Guild, and that the Maniacally Morbid Court Jester was part of The Brotherhood.

 **"Ahem,** anyway... at present, the Chief of the Imperial City Watch is an Imperial named Pritch Mucello. He's a good man. One-hundred-and-eight Subdistricts, Eight Districts, Two Sectors, One City. The Waterfront District, Temple District, Talos Plaza District, and Elven Gardens District make up the Western Sector. Whereas the Arboretum, Entertainment District, Market District, and Palace District make up the Eastern Sector. The Palace District's piece of the City Watch consists only of War Veterans from The Legions. These men have served for at least a decade. And they are officially known as the Praetorian Guard. The White Gold Palace's Elite Guardsmen. And thus, the Captain of the Palace District and the Captain of the Praetorian Guard are one in the same."

"Presently, the Praetorian Captain is an Imperial named Oritas Jucinius. He's the best of the best. The Praetorians also wear armor and cloaks painted Violet, whereas the rest of the Watchmen wear Black, and the Legionnaires wear Red. This is to better distinguish them from one another. Apart from the shape of their helmet, and the insignia on their left shoulder pauldron. Also, only Officers wear cloaks in The Legions." Varnus set a map of City Isle down on the table. "From looking at this map of the city, You'll notice that the Palace District is much smaller than the others, and The Waterfront District is considerably larger than the others."

"Interesting... how many people live here?" Pycelle inquired.

With The City's population census from Last Year being close to 10 Million, 1 Million are on the City Watch. The Imperial City is massive, encompassing a significant portion of of City Isle, which is massive in of itself for a non-volcanic island, and The Imperial City is the most populous and largest city in all of Tamriel. Easily dwarfing the mere Half A Million living here in King's Landing, which is Westeros' largest and most populous city, is it not?"

"It is." Pycelle confirmed. "And I thought King's Landing was massive." Renly commented aloud. All their eyes went wide when Varnus went and said "Heh, how's this for massive? You can easily fit seven King's Landings in The Waterfront District alone. A colossal hub of industry and commerce."

They went into a more back and fourth on The Imperial City and King's Landing. Varnus told them about the other members of The Elder Council: Lord Secretary of Foreign Relations. Lord Secretary of The Interior. Lord Secretary of Agriculture. Lord Secretary of Commerce. Lord Secretary of Labor. Lord Secretary of Housing and Urban Development. Lord Secretary of Transpiration. Lord Secretary of Energy. Lord Secretary of Education. Lord Secretary of Veterans Affairs. Imperial Battlemage. President of the TSC; Tamrielian's Science Committee. Lord Secretary of Homeland Security. Chairman of the Small Business Administration. And the Chairman of the RPAPS; Rare Plants and Animals Protection Society. The Shogun of The Blades and the Director of the Penitus Oculatus weren't on the Elder Council, but they filed reports to the Lord Secretary of Homeland Security.

Varnus also told them about The Arcane University in the the Arboretum of The Imperial City. And _Mannimarco's Pit;_ named after the legendary necromancer; located in an outcrop of the Market District. Mannimarco's Pit is the largest and toughest prison in The Empire. He told them a bit about who Mannimarco was, which Cersei pompously dismissed as a mummer's farce, much to the annoyance of Varnus and Legolas. Varnus also said that Mannimarco's Pit used to be home to the Headquarters of The Empire's Armed Forces. Until a large-scale prison riot saw the attempt on the life of Supreme Commander Tulius seven years ago. Possibly instigated by what were believed to be Thalmor Moles that intentionally got themselves arrested and put there. After which, The Armed Forces Headquarters was moved into the White-Gold Palace.

He mentioned one of the Black-Briar Meaderies that was in Cyrodiil, the one in The Imperial City was found in the Talos Plaza District. He also told them a bit about the Entertainment District.

"There's the largest Gladiatorial Ring in all of Tamriel: The Coliseum. And the largest Racetrack for Horse Races and Chariot Races: The Circus Maximus. And the countless Gambling Parlors and Theatres among other things present in the district. As prostitution is now illegal in The Empire, the brothels were all replaced with additional Gambling Parlors, and Theatres, one of which is dedicated to the singing genre called Opera, and a large Concert Hall named after an ancestor of mine. It's called Augustus Centre, which is where a famous large group of Musicians called the Imperial City Symphony Orchestra performs."

"What of Religion?" Pycelle inquired. "The largest place of worship for the Imperial Pantheon is named the Great Temple of Martin. Also referred to for short as The Great Temple. It was built as a new housing for the Dragonfires that were in what was called the Temple of The One. The Petrified Avatar of Akatosh was also left there. It's _perched_ over The Dragonfires, and these are the first things you will see when you first enter." They then went into comparison of The Seven and The Nine. As well as the organization of how things were run. "I'm sure the High Septon would enjoy talking about this." Pycelle suggested. "Even more than we did." Cersei said with boredom. "He might even try to get you to convert." Littlefinger jested. "This experience has been most enlightening of our new, distant neighbors. Emperor Varnus, Daimyo Legolas. We bid you two good day."

"Thank you, Pycelle."

* * *

 **Boromir**

The Riverlands

Sixteen-Thirty-Three Hours

23rd of First Seed, 218 4E

"My lady, you ought to cover your head, you'll take a chill." Ser Rodrik said to Lady Stark. "It's only water, Ser Rodrik." She replied. "I'm soaked through, even my bones are wet." He whinged. "Yeah, this cloak is sticking to me like wet cement. It's at the point if I try to take it off, I'd effortlessly rip it to pieces." Boromir added. "It's been raining for nearly two hours nonstop." Ser Rodrik continued. "We will want a fire tonight, My Lady. And a hot meal that would serve the three of us."

"There's an inn at the crossroads up ahead." She said. "An inn..." Ser Rodrik repeated. "If only... but we dare not risk it. If we wish to remain unknown, I think it best we seek out some small holdfast-" He broke off as they heard the sounds of water splashing, a horse whinnying, and the sound of mail clinking just up the road. "Riders." Ser Rodrik warned, as he let his hand fall to his sword hilt. They rounded a bend in the road to the source of the sounds to see an armed column of men nosily fording a high stream. The three of them reined to let them pass. The flag that the foremost rider was holding was hanging limp and sodden. They wore indigo cloaks and their sigil was a silver eagle. Boromir made out a finely dressed man among them, plus a similarly dressed one with a younger-looking face. "Mallisters." Ser Rodrik whispered. "My lady, best pull up your hood."

She didn't move. Boromir nonchalantly looked off into the trees so they wouldn't see his face. He also faked a quick inspection of his saddle and patted his horse for good measure. However, he was afraid they already made him out. **Please don't say Lord Stark, for the love of The Nine, please don't say it!** He thought to himself. He figured Lady Stark and Ser Rodrik knew what he was doing. It was bad enough that several whores down in King's Landing mistook him for the man, but another Noble Lord doing so is something they DID NOT need to deal with, especially now. But surely enough, no one said anything. Once they all passed by and were out of earshot, Boromir looked back to Lady Stark and Ser Rodrik and sighed in relief. "He did not know you." Ser Rodrik said wondering. "Thank The Nine for that." Boromir said.

"Lord Jason Mallister saw only three mud-spattered travelers by the side of the road, wet and tired." Lady Stark said. "Is that who that was?" Boromir queried. "Yes." Lady Stark replied. "His son Patrek too. It would never occur to him to suspect that one of them was the daughter of his liege lord. I think we shall be safe enough at the inn, Ser Rodrik." She finished. "So who are The Mallisters?" Boromir further queried. "One of the most prominent houses of The Riverlands." Lady Stark began. "They built their castle along the coast of Ironman's Bay to the West, to help protect against Reavers from the Iron Islands. As such, they have a deep distrust of The Ironborn. And eventually, a city named Seaguard sprung up around their castle."

A short time passed before they reached the Crossroads Inn and they headed inside.

"Two rooms at the top of the stairs, that's all there is. One has two beds." The Innkeeper said. "They're under the bell tower, so you won't be missing meals, though there's some that think it's too noisy. Can't be helped. We're full up, or near as makes no matter. It's those rooms or the road." She finished. "We'll take them," Lady Stark declared. "Fine, fine. Leave your boots down here. The boy'll clean them. I won't have you tracking mud up my stairs."

"No worries." Boromir said. "And mind the bell. Those who come late to meals don't eat." So they went up to their rooms for a short while. Boromir was going to take the room with two beds that Ser Rodrik was taking as well. Lady Stark wished for a room to herself. "Bah!" Boromir muttered as he tried taking his cloak off, only for it to tear wide open, now useless. When the supper bell came a short time later, Boromir shouted in surprise. "Gods!" He exclaimed, rubbing his ears. So the three of them went back downstairs for supper.

Ser Rodrik and Lady Stark went to sit at a table and Boromir went up to the counter to order for himself. He overheard Ser Rodrik call out for bread, meat and beer in a tone that meant _now._ **Easy, man!** Boromir thought to himself as he glanced back at them. "And what'll you be havin'?" The innkeeper Lady Stark identified as Masha inquired. "A venison chop, and a flagon of your best wine." Boromir responded as he set the appropriate amount of coin down. "So you a Knight or somethin'?" She said gesturing at his armor and Akaviri Katana as she collected the coin and poured a flagon of wine for him. "Something similar." He answered, taking a sip from the flagon. "Hmm... so what of your two compatriots over there?" She further inquired.

"I uh... really shouldn't say." He responded. "Fair enough." She finished as she handed him his plate of venison. He then went back over to sit with them. "She was asking about us. She apparently didn't recognize you, Lady Stark. Neither did she ask if I was your Lord Husband." He whispered to Lady Stark and Ser Rodrik. "That's good to know." She whispered back. "Why are we whispering?" A man whispered to them. Boromir shouted in surprise as he held a fist over his mouth and shut his eyes for a moment. "W-who's this?" Boromir inquired with a slight stutter. "My name is Marillion, good ser." The man responded to him in a normal voice, he apparently assumed Boromir was a knight. "I... didn't see you there."

"No worries, and apologies for startling you."

"You're a minstrel?" Boromir inquired when he noticed his woodharp. "Indeed I am, doubtless you've heard me play somewhere?"

"Afraid not." Lady Stark replied. The man drew a plaintive chord from his woodharp. "That is your loss, who was the finest singer you've ever heard, ser?"

"Pantea Ateia of Solitude." Boromir answered. "Hmm... I can't say I've ever heard of him or that city."

"She."

"Huh?"

"Pantea is a woman."

"Ohh, perhaps one day I might cross paths with her and we might perform together."

"You'd have to go to Solitude, for that. She doesn't go on tours anymore. And, she now spends her days teaching at the Bard's College there. Maybe pick up some tips from the best?"

"That place sounds wonderful! I'll have to look in to that... Who's would you say is the finest singer?" He then said looking at Ser Rodrik. "Alia of Braavos." was his answer. "Oh, I'm _much_ better than that old stick. If you have a silver for a song, I'll gladly show you."

"I might have a copper or two, but I'd sooner toss it down a well than pay for your howling." Boromir nearly choked on his wine as his eyes went wide and a grin came across his face. He then looked in Ser Rodrik's direction. "Your grandfather has a sour nature." Marillion said to Lady Stark. "I mean to do you honor. A homage to your beauty. In truth, I was made to sing for kings and high lords." **Oh shit.** Boromir thought to himself. "Oh, I can see that." Lady Stark replied to the man. "Lord Tully is fond of song I hear. No doubt you've been to Riverrun."

"A hundred times, they keep a chamber for me, and the young lord is like a brother." Marillion finished. **I doubt that _very_ much. **Boromir thought to himself. "And Winterfell? Have you traveled North?" Lady Stark asked Marillion. "Why would I?" He countered. "It's all blizzards and bearskins up there, and the Starks know no music but the howling of wolves."

"Bullshit." Boromir said through a fake cough. Lady Stark grinned. So did Ser Rodrik as he snickered through his nose. Marillion gave a pretentious "Pffft." And then left them. Ser Rodrik started saying something to Lady Stark, but Boromir didn't catch it as he caught sight of four men that just walked in. A Brother of The Night's Watch. And two men that must've been servants to the dwarf that was with them: Tyrion Lannister. Boromir patted his hand hard on the table twice without breaking eye contact. Ser Rodrik and Lady Stark turned to see what he was looking at. "Oh, Gods." Ser Rodrik muttered. "Innkeep, we have horses than want stabling, and My Lord of Lannister requires a room and a hot bath." A servant called out as they went up to the counter.

"I'm sorry, m'lord, truly. We're full up every room." Masha responded. "My men will sleep in your stable." Tyrion began. "And as for myself, well... I do not require a _large_ room. As you can plainly see. So long as the fire's warm and the straw reasonably free of fleas, I am a happy man." He finished grinning.

"M'lord, there's nothing, it's the tourney, there's no help for it. Oh..." Tyrion had pulled a gold coin from his purse and causally flicked it up and down through the air. Someone in a faded blue cloak suddenly stood up. "You're welcome to my room, M'lord."

"Now there's a clever man." Tyrion said as he sent the coin spinning across the room. The freerider grabbed it from the air. "And a nimble one to boot... You will be able to manage food, I trust?"

"Anything you like, M'lord, anything at all." Masha promised them. "My men will have whatever you're serving these people." Tyrion began. "Double portions. We've had a long hard ride. I'll take a roast fowl-chicken, duck, pigeon, any meat will do. And send up a flagon of your best wine... Yoren, will you sup with me?"

"Aye, M'lord. I will." The Black Brother replied. Tyrion had not so much as glanced in their direction, which the three of them were thankful for. But such thankfulness was short lived. "My Lord of Lannister!" Marillion suddenly shouted, bounding to his feet. "I would be pleased to entertain you while you eat. Let me sing you the lay of your father's great victory at King's Landing!"

"Great massacre at King's Landing, more like it." Boromir muttered loud enough for Lady Stark and Ser Rodrik to hear. "Nothing would be more likely to ruin my supper." Tyrion responded dryly. His eyes moved away from the singer and found Catelyn's. He look at her for a moment puzzled. She turn her face away, and Boromir looked down at his now empty plate. Too late. "Lady Stark, what an unexpected pleasure." Tyrion said smiling. "And Boromir Jorgenson the Samurai looking as well as ever." He continued. "Fuck!" Boromir muttered. Boromir looked up to see Marillion gaping at Lady Stark. Ser Rodrik muttered an expletive, as Cat slowly rose to her feet. "Lady Stark?" Masha said thickly. "I was still Catelyn Tully the last time I bedded here." She said to Masha.

"You, in the corner." She suddenly said to a man behind Boromir. "Is that the black bat of Harrenhal I see embroidered on your surcoat, ser?" The man got on his feet. "It is, My Lady." He responded. And is Lady Whent a true and honest friend to my father, Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun?"

"She is." The man stoutly replied. Ser Rodrik rose quietly and loosened his sword in it's scabbard. Tyrion looked at him confused. "So much for savoring the rest of this." Boromir muttered as he saw where this was going and proceeded to slug the remaining three fourths of his wine. He let out a satisfied exhale and wiped his mouth. He then stood up himself, picked his helmet up from the table and put it on, He then gripped his hand on the hilt of his Akaviri Katana. Tyrion looked on confused. "The red stallion was ever a welcome sight in Riverrun." Lady Stark said to the trio by the fire. "My father counts Jonos Bracken among his oldest and most loyal bannermen." She continued. The three soldiers exchanged uncertain looks. "Our Lord is honored by his trust." One of them said hesitantly.

"I envy your father of all these fine friends." Tyrion quipped. "But I do not quite see the purpose of this, Lady Stark." She ignored him, turning to a large party of over twenty in blue and gray. "I know your sigil as well: The twin towers of House Frey. How fares Your Lord, good sers?" Their officer rose and responded. "Lord Walder is well, My Lady. He plans to take a new wife on his ninetieth name day." Boromir looked shocked that such an old man was about to marry. **Again?** Boromir thought. **I'm guessing this isn't even a second wife.** "He has asked Your Lord Father to honor the wedding with his presence." Tyrion snickered. Ser Rodrik and Boromir stood side-to-side by Lady Stark as she then declared to the entire inn:

"This man came a guest into my house, and then conspired to murder my son, a boy of seven." She began, pointing at Tyrion. "In the name of King Robert and the good lords you serve, I call upon you to seize him and help me return him to Winterfell to await The King's justice." Boromir drew his Akaviri Katana and pointed it at Tyrion. Ser Rodrik already having done so with his sword. The Black Brother Yoren, the Whent Soldier, the three Bracken Soldiers, and the twenty-something Frey Soldiers all followed suit and moved to surround Tyrion and his two servants.

* * *

 **Eran**

The Crystal Palace, Alinor, The Summerset Isles

Eighteen Fifty-Eight Hours

23rd of First Seed, 218 4E

"Oh, who is it that must _urgently_ speak with me at this time a night, Allios?!" King Eran snapped at his Bosmer steward. I need to get ready to head out tomorrow! I am to relieve my fool of a son Orthir of command of our remaining forces so we can actually breach That Line. They can speak to me on the 'morrow."

"But sire, this Altmer was most insistent. And he said that he would leave if you didn't come immediately." Allios protested. "Well, that's his loss. Now get out of my chambers!" Eran countered. "S-sire..." Allios stuttered. "He could be a very powerful asset. One that could end the war in our favor." Eran let out an irritated sigh. "Fine. Where is he?"

"Follow me, sire." King Eran swore Allios led him from one side of the palace to the other before he finally said something. "Here we are." He said as they stood at the door to a room at the end of a hallway. "Now, do you mind finally telling me who in Oblivion I came out here to speak with?!" Eran snapped at Allios. "He could be a very powerful asset. One that could end the war in our favor." He answered. "You're... repeating yourself." Eran said to him with a confused look. He opened the door and stepped inside. he saw a figure in a black cloak sitting in a chair, facing away from him. "Who are you to demand my presence at this hour?!" King Eran demanded. "You know who I am." The Altmer responded in a low voice. Eran laughed. "Really?! Then refresh my memory before I have you executed!"

Allios suddenly shut the door and locked it. "Wh-?! Have you lost your mind, Allios?! What are you doing?!" Eran furiously exclaimed as he turned to face Allios. He saw the Altmer rise out of the chair and turn to face him out of the corner of his eye. Eran turned back towards him as he lowered the hood of his cloak. Eran's eyes went wide with horror. "Impossible." He exclaimed with a whisper. This Altmer wore the Necromancer's Amulet and the Bloodworm Helm. And he grasped the Staff of Worms in his right hand. And Eran then saw the red skeleton on the front of his cloak.

"Oh, Eran. You have _no_ idea what is possible." Mannimarco taunted. Eran realized that Allios had been enthralled. Eran turned to ge out of there, but before he could grab the lock on the door, Mannimarco put him under his spell. The King of the Third Aldmeri Dominion had just been turned into a puppet of The King of Worms. "Lord Bal will be most pleased." Mannimarco remarked aloud.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Greet the new day.**

 **Let's start off by addressing the elephant in the room. I'm really sorry for this unusually long intermission between Chapters 7 and 8. It was basically a hiatus that lasted nearly two months. Infact, there was a second that lasted only about a week that ended with Me finishing Boromir's POV Segment and Eran's short POV Segment the other day.**

 **Also, back last weekend, This Story hit 10,000 views. As of posting the chapter, there has been a further 326. And undoubtedly countless more once I posted this. And I thank you all for helping me achieve this important milestone.**

 **How is Mannimarco alive, you may ask? Well, despite the final events of the Mages Guild Questline in Oblivion. I'm convinced that Mannimarco's not dead. Not yet. I have a rather simple theory for my explanation in this story, but I won't reveal that until a later chapter. I'm also convinced that Molag Bal still "owns" him. Maybe he'll show up in The Elder Scrolls VI.**

 **Speaking of The Elder Scrolls VI, I think it's suffice to say that, no matter when the game takes place, it won't be canon in my story. Infact, you can consider The Elder Scrolls of Ice and Fire as essentially being The Elder Scrolls VI.**

 **Just like Chapter 7, Chapter 8 underwent a few name changes as well. First it was "The Eyrie" Then, when I realized I wouldn't be "getting there" in this chapter, I changed it to "Not Today" Then, very briefly, it was "Say It Isn't So!" before I settled on the name you all got.**

 **A couple other things to address:**

 **You bet your sweet ass I made The Last Dragonborn descended from Two Dragonborn Dynasties and the founder of House Julius a Dragonborn himself!**

 **As you saw, I've also implied that House Tharn is still around.**

 **I've basically modeled The Elder Council after the Presidential Cabinet of the United States.**

 **I'd also like to take this time to give a shout out to GreyWolf93. (He went by Trap3r when i first started following him.) Dude, if by some chance you see this, or someone else tells you about it. I'd like to thank you for giving Me the inspiration I needed to move forward to writing and posting the first chapter of: The Elder Scrolls of Ice and Fire. One day in the early morning a few years ago, I decided to Google for Elder Scrolls-Game of Thrones crossover fanfics, and "Ice and Fire: Total War" was the very first of the search results. I started reading the Prologue Chapter, and before I even finished reading _that_ I was grinning like an idiot. And your shout out to DoctorEagle for "Of Kings, Draugr, and Dragons" are how I found him. He was just as much of an inspiration as you were. **

**Does anyone know if he's even still around? I'd kinda like to find out what happens next in the sequel "In Chaos and Darkness"**

 **And Grey, I'm really looking forward to the climax of "A Song of Ghosts and Wolves I: A Game of Spectres" and for "Ice and Fire: Total War" to come back up, I'm dying to find out what happens next.**

 **Until next time,**

 **stay spoopy, my friends!**


End file.
